The Story of a Lonely Wolf
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 28 IS UP! Toboe tries to apologize to Leara for killing her bird. Then he goes off on his own and is attacked by Blue and shot by Quent. Tsume is trying to find him but can't. Can Toboe live through this or will he die from his wounds? plz R
1. Loss of a Friend

The Story of a Lonely Wolf

Chapter 1: Loss of a Friend

"There's Leara I wonder what she's doing," Toboe said as he watched Leara from outside her window, _I wonder, if she can come out and play?_ Toboe thought, " Oh..." Toboe said as he saw a bird land on Leara's shoulder and then fly out the window. _Hey, is he flying away?_ Toboe asked himself as he watched the bird fly from behind a tree in her backyard. _He is, I have to get him for Leara,_ the brown pup said to himself and ran after Leara's bird. "There he is, I can get him now," Toboe said as he came to the bird, who had landed to eat a mouse. "Got ya!" he yelled playfully and jumped on the bird. "Oh no you don't, you aren't getting away!" Toboe said happily and grabbed the bird in his mouth.

_Huh? Was that my bird?_ Leara wondered when she heard a bird cry out from the backyard. _He sounds like he's in trouble,_ Leara said to herself and ran outside to see what was wrong with her bird.

"Leara!" Toboe yelled happily and ran to Leara who was running toward him. "Here it's your bird," Toboe said and handed the big bird to Leara. "What's wrong? Leara?" Toboe asked as he saw a look of sadness fill Leara's face. "Hey wake up," Toboe said and began to push on the bird that lay in Leara's arms. "Ah… Leara…." Toboe said as the smile on his face went to sadness and confusion.

"He's dead, my bird's dead," Leara said as she stared at her bird then looked up at Toboe.

"I'm sorry Leara. I never meant to kill him, I swear," Toboe cried as he fell to his knees and began to sob.

"He's dead," Leara said as she stared at the bird that lie in her arms.

"Leara I…. I knew it was yours and I just wanted to…. I never meant to… I… I didn't think it would die," Toboe said as he tried to touch the bird.

"Ah…" Leara said and stepped back as Toboe reached out and tried to touch the bird.

"Leara, I'm sorry. I never meant to kill him I swear…. I…" Toboe could barley talk though his tears.

"Huh…." Leara said as she stared at Toboe, "What… what are you?" Leara asked as fear and shock came over her face.

"I'm… sorry…" Toboe said as his cry turned into a howl.

"What…." Leara said to scared to speak. The boy who was crying in front of her was no longer there; only a wolf howling in morning remained.

_What was that?_ Tsume asked himself as he walked around nearby. _Huh?_ he said to himself as he saw Toboe howling in front of Leara. "That idiot!" Tsume yelled and ran as fast as he could toward Toboe and Leara.

_What…_ Leara said to herself still to scared to move, _What is he?_

"Ahwoooo wooooooooo," Toboe howled. "Yip!" Toboe yelled as Tsume grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him away from Leara. "Hey what are you doing? Let go. That hurts," Toboe said as he began to run with Tsume.

"Idiot, what the hell do you think you where doing? That girl saw you. She knows you're a wolf now!" Tsume yelled angrily.

"I was just trying to apologize," Toboe replied as he looked back to see Leara still standing in that same spot.

"Well you could have done it without showing her what you were!" Tsume replied as he pulled Toboe along with him.

"But she wouldn't have understood unless I did," Toboe said as he ran along side Tsume.

"Yeah right, you just messed up big time," Tsume said as he pulled him into a big abandoned building with tore up concrete and a big tree growing in front of it.

"Where are we?" Toboe asked as Tsume pulled him into a room.

"Where I live," Tsume replied and let go of Toboe.

"Why, Tsume? Why do we always have to hide ourselves?" Toboe asked still very upset.

"Because we aren't like them. These idiots, they're too stupid to not be afraid of us."

"But what if we showed them we were nice? That we weren't going to hurt them," Toboe replied as he sat down and leaned against the wall and brought his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

"They wouldn't ever believe we're nice, even if we did show them," Tsume said as he sat in the windowsill as he usually did.

"But Leara would. She's a good person. When I was a wolf before, she was so nice to me. She gave me food and petted me. She would understand."

"Did you see her face? She was too scared to move, the only reason she was nice to you was because she thought you were a dog."

"Why does it matter if I'm a dog or not? I'm still nice. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just… I just want a friend," Toboe said as he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

"Well sorry, but you can't always get what you want," Tsume replied.

"Do you think, if I went back and saw her… I could make her understand?" Toboe asked.

"Are you out of your mind? She'll never get over what you did. You turned into a wolf right in front of her eyes; she'll never get over that."

"But maybe if I explained to her," Toboe began.

"No," Tsume replied, "Just forget about it."

"I can't," Toboe said.

"Why not?" Tsume asked getting very annoyed.

"Because… it died… I killed it… I killed her bird. I never meant too. I never meant to kill anything."

"That girl will get over it. She can just get a new bird. Just forget it," Tsume said as he stared out the window.

"I can't, I'm going back. I have to show her I never meant to kill anything."

"Fine then go! But you'll never change anything, people will still fear us!" Tsume yelled angrily. "Get out of here! Go on, beat it!"

"Fine, I will and I'll show you I can make them like us," Toboe said as he got up and left. "I can. I'll show him," Toboe said as he walked out of the building and down the street.

"Dumb kid. He'll never get it," Tsume said as he watched Toboe leave.


	2. Seeing Leara

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 2: Seeing Leara 

I'm so hungry, Toboe said to himself. He'd been walking all night. "It sure is a nice day," he said as he looked at the sun shining and warming the earth. "Man, they said thinking about other things is supposed to help you feel better when something bad has happened. It's not working very well," Toboe said as he walked back to Leara's. "I hope she's home," he said as he

went to hide behind the same tree he hid behind the previous day.

"Leara! Leara come on its time to wake up. You've been in bed all day," Toboe heard a man's voice coming from Leara's room. "Come on now, you can't just stay locked up in here all day. It's a nice day go out and play," the man said.

"No, Daddy, I can't. There's wolves out there and one of them killed my bird."

"Leara, please stop talking this nonsense. There are no wolves."

"Yes there are," Leara replied.

"Oh no, she really is scared of us," Toboe said as he listened to the conversation. _Is she crying?_ he asked himself.

"Leara, go outside," her father said.

"No!" Leara replied.

"At least go out and feed your cat. He was wanting food earlier this morning."

"He's outside?" Leara screamed.

"Yeah…." her father replied.

"Oh no I have to get him! The wolf will kill him if I don't!" Leara yelled and ran downstairs.

"She's coming out," Toboe said, "Man, is this really a good idea? She did seem really scared."

"Kitty! Kitty where are you?" Leara yelled as she ran around the backyard as saw Toboe behind the tree. "Ah…. Daddy…Daddy…Daddy! Daddy, help it's the wolf!" Leara yelled as she stood by the tree.

"Huh?" Toboe said. He was to busy thinking to notice Leara had seen him.

"Daddy!" Leara cried.

"Leara, wait please, don't scream," Toboe said and ran up to her.

"No, get away!" Leara yelled.

"But, Leara…" Toboe said his eyes filled with sadness at the site of Leara so scared.

"Daddy!"

"They'll never understand…" Tsume's words rung in Toboe's ears.

_He's right,_ Toboe said to himself as he watched Leara, _He's right… they'll never understand, she's so scared. I made her cry. Why… why can't I do anything right? Whenever I meet someone they always leave me, either they run away or they die… why? What do I do to mess up all the time? They are so scared… why do I make them scared… I never meant to hurt anyone… but they'll still leave…_ Toboe said to himself as he watched Leara sob.

"Daddy!" she yelled again.

"Leara! What happened?" Leara's father yelled and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry…." Toboe said quietly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Leara," her father said and ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Daddy, it's the wolf!"

"Where?" her father asked looking around. He didn't see any wolf, just Toboe.

"Right there!" Leara yelled and pointed to Toboe.

"What did you do to her?" her father asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Toboe replied still lost in thought.

"It's the wolf, Daddy! He's right there!" Leara yelled again.

"What did you do?" her father yelled at Toboe again.

"I'm sorry…" Toboe said aloud.

"What?" her father asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry!" Toboe said and then ran off.

"Leara…what?" her father asked still very confused as he watched Toboe run off at a surprising speed.

"Daddy, that was the wolf!" Leara cried.

"That was just a boy, Leara," he replied.

"No, he isn't a boy. He's… he's not normal!" she yelled.

"Come on Honey, you've had a hard day. Let's go into town and buy some food. That should get your mind off things," Leara's father said and picked Leara up and carried her to the truck.

_Why… why was she so scared… she didn't even let me talk to her. The look on her face, the fear, it was just so overwhelming. I really haven't ever seen how a human looks at us when they're scared. I knew it would be bad but that… that was just…_ Toboe thought to himself as he walked around the town_. Maybe that's why Tsume is the way he is. Maybe because people look at him like that… I don't know…_ Toboe thought to himself sadly.

"Find anything, Blue?" Quent asked as he and his black dog, Blue walked down the street. "I guess not," Quent said as Blue looked up at him, "Listen, Blue," Quent said and kneeled down by his dog. "You have to find them all. You can't let any of them escape, you hear me?" he asked as he looked at Blue. "Ok let's go, we have to keep looking," Quent said as he got to his feet and began walking around town again.

"I still don't get it," Toboe said as he walked around the cold dirty city.

"Feeling better, Leara?" her father asked as they left the market.

"Yeah, I guess," Leara replied as she carried the full brown paper bag.

_Hmmm…_ Toboe thought to himself, _ Maybe if they saw me as I really am and saw I was nice maybe they'd change their minds, it's worth a try,_ Toboe said and let his barrier down so people could clearly see he was a wolf.

"Hmmm you find something?" Quent asked Blue as she picked up the sent of Toboe.

"Hey, Dad… do you think the wolf is around here?" Leara asked as she helped her dad load the food into the back of their blue truck.

"Come on now, Leara. I told you there are no wolves. They all died out long ago."

"But they're real, Dad. He…it… killed my bird," Leara replied getting very upset.

"Leara, how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't a wolf; it was probably just a big dog."

"It was a wolf! I'm telling you the truth!" Leara yelled.

"Leara…" her father replied. He was getting very annoyed with her non-stop rambling about wolves.

"You don't believe me do you? Well I'll show you. I'm gonna find that wolf then I'll prove to you that it was a wolf!" Leara yelled and ran off in search of Toboe.

"Leara, wait!" her father yelled and ran after her.

"Blue, show me where it is… where's that damn wolf?" Quent said as Blue followed Toboe's sent. "I know it's here. I can feel it. It's very close."

_Well no one has seemed scared yet,_ Toboe said to himself as he made his way down an alley.

"They'll never understand…." Tsume's words continued to ring in Toboe's ears.

_I'll show him,_ Toboe said angrily to himself. _Who is that?_ Toboe wondered when he saw Blue and Quent walking across the street. _Are they coming over here?_ Toboe asked himself as he watched the big black dog and her master heading right from him. "I think they are coming this way. I think I'd better hide. They don't look very friendly," Toboe said and ran to hide behind some nearby boxes and garbage. "I if stay here hopefully all the nasty garbage will cover my sent and that dog won't be able to find me."

"Where is he, Blue?" Quent asked as Blue stopped in front of the boxes. "Did he get away?" he asked Blue who was looking around very confused.

_Come on, go please, please go. Don't find me please…._ Toboe pleaded trying to stay as still as he could.

"Well?" Quent asked Blue.

_Go away… go away…_ Toboe kept thinking.

"Leara! Leara, come back!" Toboe could hear Leara's father yell.

_Hey, that's Leara's dad. It sounds like Leara is in trouble! I must help her!_ Toboe thought to himself and darted out of the boxes right in front of Blue and Quent and ran off to find Leara.

"Blue, that was him! That was the wolf! Go get him!" Quent said and let go of Blue's lease so she could chase Toboe.

"Leara, where are you!" Toboe yelled out in his mind not caring that Blue was fast approaching him.

"Leara, come back!" Leara's father yelled as he ran down the streets looking for her.

"No, not until I find that wolf!" Leara yelled as she ran.

"Leara, please stop!" Leara's father yelled again.

"Leara, where are you!" Toboe called out. He could sense that she was very stressed and scared.

"Get him, Blue!" Quent yelled as he tried his best to keep up.

"Leara!" Toboe yelled again as he weaved in and out and around all of the boxes and trash in the small alleyways. "Where are you?" Toboe yelled. He could tell he was getting very close.

"Leara!" Leara's father yelled as he chased her. "Leara, look out!" he yelled. Leara and Toboe couldn't see it because they where going to fast and were thinking about to many other things to realize they were headed straight for each other.

"Leara!" Toboe said and tried to stop but it was too late. They had run right into each other.

"Ahhh!" Leara screamed as she tripped right over Toboe and fell on the ground in-between Toboe and Blue.

"Leara!" her father yelled as he saw Blue jump right above her. He could see all of Blue's huge teeth heading straight for Leara.

"Ahhhh!" Leara screamed again just as Blue had come down on her.

"Hey!" Toboe yelled in his mind, "I know you can understand me. Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Leara!" her father yelled as he watched Blue and Toboe stare at each other angrily.

"Leave her alone! It's me you came after isn't it! She isn't trying to get in your way she just fell that's all. Leave her alone!" Toboe snarled showing Blue all of his teeth.

"Blue, did you get him?" Quent asked as he finally caught up with them.

"Huh? What's he going here?" Toboe asked as he saw Quent approach them. _What should I do? Should I run for it?_

"Blue, what are you waiting for? Get him!" Quent yelled and pulled out his gun.

"Get away from her!" Leara's father yelled at Blue and ran toward her.

"No don't, she'll bit you!" Toboe yelled. He had completely forgotten that he was a wolf and they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Leara!" her father yelled and tried to get Blue off of her.

"No don't, she'll bite you!" Toboe yelled again. _Oh man this is bad,_ he thought to himself as he began to realize what was really going on, _What should I do? Should I run?_

"Blue, get him! Get the wolf!" Quent yelled as his gun shook with rage in his hands. "Blue!"

"Get away!" Leara's father yelled and grabbed Blue's sliver spiked collar and tried to pull her off the shaking little girl.

"No!" Toboe yelled as he watched Blue jump up towards Leara's father's neck. "Don't do it! Stop!" he yelled as he watched in horror as Blue grabbed Leara's father's shoulder and sank her teeth in.

"Blue, stop!" Quent yelled. "Don't hurt him. You can't hurt humans!" he yelled and quickly grabbed Blue's leash and pulled so hard Blue was forced to let go. "Blue, what the hell is wrong with you? Enough of this nonsense. Get the wolf!" Quent hollered and stared at Toboe who was to busy watching Leara and her father to realize Quent had his gun pointed right at him.

"Daddy!" Leara yelled as she saw blood spill out of her father's shoulder. "Daddy!"

"I'm alright, Leara," he said with immense pain in his voice. He gave her a little reassuring smile as he held his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked and kneeled down next to her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied still very shaken up by what had just happened. "She didn't bite me. She just jumped on me."

"Good she's ok," Toboe said with a sigh of relief. "Huh?" he said as he looked up and his whole body froze and began to shake. "No," Toboe said as he shook with fear as he saw Blue and Quent right in front of him. _Oh no this is bad._ He was too scared to move. He shook like mad as he stared at the big gun that was pointed straight between his golden eyes.

"There, I finally got you," Quent said with a smile, "Blue, stay back. I don't want to shoot you."

"Oh man," Toboe said as his body shook with fear. "Oh no," he said and closed his eyes tight.

"Blue, I said stay!" Quent yelled as Blue ran out in front of him and jumped above Toboe.

"Ahhhhh!" Toboe cried out in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. "Ahh no, stop please!" Toboe cried out in pain as Blue ripped his flesh apart, "Let go!" he cried and opened his eyes to see his own blood spilling out over his chest and the right side of his face. "Ahhhhh! No!" Toboe yelled as he fell to the ground in front of Blue, "It hurts…" he cried as Blue went back at him again and grabbed his neck. "Please someone help me!" Toboe cried as Blue thrashed and jerked him every which way in an attempt to break his neck. "Help please!" Toboe cried as he let out a sad howl.

"Blue, let go of him," Quent said and tried to shoot Toboe but couldn't because Blue was in the way.

"Help!" Toboe let out another desperate howl.

"Blue, what has gotten into you? Why won't you listen to me?" Quent asked in a confused and very angry voice.

"Tsume!" Toboe cried out, "Tsume, Tsume! Please help me!"

"Blue!" Quent yelled in anger and grabbed Blue's leash and pulled her off again. "Now stay away!" Quent yelled at Blue. The anger in Quent's voice told Blue that she'd better not disobey again.

"Tsume!" Toboe howled again.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Quent said and pointed his gun at Toboe again.

"Tsum… huh?" Toboe began then looked around and saw a little hole hidden by some boxes on the left side of Quent that he could use to escape. _There it's my only chance,_ Toboe realized and fought through the pain to stand up. "Man, when do I go? If he sees me get all the way up he'll shoot, but if I don't get up and just sit here he'll shoot me anyway."

"No, don't shoot!" Leara yelled and got up.

"Leara!" her father yelled as Leara ran to Quent and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't shoot him!" she cried.

"Leara…." Toboe said in disbelief. _Now I can get away!_ Toboe thought to himself and began to stand up all the way.

"Hey!" Quent yelled. The jolt from Leara grabbing his arm caused him to fire the gun just as Toboe tried to run past them.

"Ahhhh!" Toboe yelled as he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in the front left side of his chest. _Did he shoot me?_ Toboe asked trying as hard as he could not to fall as he continued to walk as fast as he could.

"No, stop!" Leara yelled and push the gun causing it to fire again.

_Ahhh! No, what is happening to me?_ Toboe asked as he felt another great pain in the upper part of his right front leg. "I have to get out of here, I'm so close," Toboe said as he stumbled past Leara and Quent.

"Stop it!" Quent yelled and pushed Leara to the ground. "Where'd he go?" Quent asked angrily and looked all around for the little brown wolf.

"Leara," her father said and went to see if she was ok.

"You little brat. You let him get away!" Quent yelled at Leara.

"You don't have to kill him. He didn't do anything to you!" Leara yelled back.

"Doesn't matter if he did or not. He's still a wolf. When he grows up he'll kill us all!"

"No, he won't!" Leara replied as she stared up at Quent, her purple eyes full of rage.

"And how would you know, you're just a little girl."

"I know because I know that wolf. He's really nice. He caught my bird for me. Yes, he did kill it, but he didn't mean too he was just trying to bring it back to me. He's really nice."

"Then why where you so scared of it before?" Leara's father asked out of curiosity.

"Because it took me till just a few minutes ago to figure out that he wasn't lying to me. That he really is a good boy," Leara said with a half smile.

"How would you know? You can't talk to him and he can't talk to you. You can't walk up to a beast like that one and ask, "Are you good or not?" it can't happen, wolves can't talk," Quent said.

"Just because it can't talk with words doesn't mean it can't talk at all," Leara replied as she got up off the ground. "Didn't you look in his eyes? When he was standing there and you had your gun pointed at him. The look in his eyes. He was really scared. A bad wolf wouldn't have looked like that. A bad wolf would have tried to fight back."

"Nonsense," Quent replied, "Wolves can't tell us anything."

"I think they can," Leara said.

"No, they can't. Get that through your head. Oh, I don't have time of this. That wolf got shot twice he couldn't have gone that far. Come on, Blue, let's go find him," Quent said as he and Blue left the alley to go find Toboe.

"Leara…" her father said as they watched Quent leave.

"I think he really is good, Dad."

"I do too," her father replied and flinched from the pain.

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry. I forgot you got hurt. Let's go, we need to get you to a doctor," Leara said as she looked up at her father.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go home," he replied and started walking back to the truck.

"Oh ok…" Leara said and began to follow her father. "Hmmm… I hope you make it ok," Leara said as she looked back in the alley hoping Toboe might still be close enough to hear her. "What am I doing, he left. He can't hear me. Well, I'll say it anyway. Hey boy, I hope you didn't get hurt that bad. I hope you get better soon, and I'm really sorry. Thanks a lot for giving me back my bird," she said with a sad smile and went to follow her dad to the truck.


	3. Memories

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 3: Memories 

"Ah…ah… ah…" Toboe said as he walked. Each step he took was more painful then the last._ It's so cold, and I'm so tired, and hungry._

"Mommy, look a doggy," Toboe heard a little kid say.

"Hi there," Toboe said to the little boy and walked toward him.

"Doggy, doggy," the boy said with a smile and went to pet the wounded wolf.

"Hi," Toboe said again trying his best to wag his tail.

"Oh, Chris, get away from that thing!" the boy's mother yelled and ran to pick up her child. "Don't touch that thing. Look at it, it's covered in blood."

"It's a doggy, Mom," the boy said. He didn't seem to care if Toboe was bloody or not, he just wanted to pet him.

"That's not a dog, that's a beast, a monster, don't go near him," his mother said and gave Toboe a very nasty look then walked away.

"Bye, bye, Doggy," the little boy said and waved over his mother's shoulder and smiled.

"Bye…." Toboe replied softy and walked away, _He's not a dog, he's a monster… They will never understand… Daddy help it's the wolf! _all those horrible words rang in Toboe's soft brown ears. _Maybe they are right… maybe I really am a monster, _Toboe thought as he slowly walked. "I don't think I am but everyone else seems too. I wonder why, I still don't know what I did to be such a monster," Toboe said as he came to a building with a hole in the side of it. _I think I should rest in here,_ Toboe thought to himself. His wounds where beginning to get worse. They hurt much more now and he was having a great deal of trouble breathing. "It hurts so bad," Toboe said as he crawled into the little hole. _Why can't I breathe? Did the bullet really do so much damage? _Toboe asked himself. "Hmm… well I best not think about it," Toboe said with the best smile he could muster. He was trying to lie to himself. That he really wasn't hurt that bad to make himself feel better. "I still can't figure out why I'm a monster, what did I do that was so wrong that I…." Toboe cut himself off and was filled with shock and sadness. "Granny…. Could she be why? I… I am a monster…. I am… I did it… I am a monster… I am…" Toboe said and began to cry as he thought about what had happened in his past, "I did it… I am a monster… it was my fault… it's all my fault… I let her die… I didn't do anything to help her… I let her die…" Toboe said as he cried and cried until the blood loss and lack of food finally put him in a coma like state.

/Flashback/

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where's my mom?" a little brown wolf puppy asked as he sat all alone in the city. "Mom? Mom? Where are you?" he asked and began to cry.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"I sure did. Where's it coming from?"

"Over there," Toboe could hear the sound of two male voices coming his way.

"Who are they?" Toboe asked as the two men approached him.

"He sure likes to bark a lot," the heavier man said as his friend picked the tiny brown pup up by the extra skin on his neck.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where's my mom?" the pup cried.

"Hey, look over here," the heavier man said as he went and looked behind an old box.

"What is it?" the man asked as he looked over the pup.

"It's a big dog," he replied.

"It is? Whoa that this is huge," the shorter man who was holding Toboe replied as he went to look at the big gray and black dog that lay in the snow.

"Mom! Mom!" Toboe cried out as he saw his mother lying lifeless in the snow.

"Is she alive?" the shorter man asked.

"No, she's dead," the heavy man replied as he felt the wolf's chest. There was no movement at all.

"Man, I wonder what happened. There's blood everywhere," the shorter man replied as he looked around the alley.

"Probably just a fight."

"Do you think this pup was hers?" the shorter man asked as he looked at Toboe again.

"Could be. Let's go, there's nothing we can do here," the heavier man said and took Toboe from the shorter man and put him on the ground.

"We're just going to leave him here?" the shorter man asked.

"Well yeah, at least he'll have a chance out here. If we take him to the pound you know they'll just put him to sleep," the heavy man replied and began to walk away.

"But…" the shorter man said. "Well I'm sorry little guy, it looks like you're on your own," he said as he watched the little brown pup crawl over to the big black and gray dog and snuggle up to it's neck. "Good luck," he said and walked away.

"Mom… Mom, please wake up," Toboe said as he pushed on his mother's nose trying to get her to wake up. "Mom, please… please…" Toboe said becoming very upset. "Mom, what's wrong with you?" he asked then he noticed what he hadn't seen before. There was blood all over the snow and his mother. "No…" he said quietly. "She's dead…. My mom is dead…" Toboe said and began to cry.

"Look, Mommy. It's a puppy," a little girl said a few days later as Toboe walked the streets all alone.

"Yes, I see that dear," her mother replied as she paid a man for some food they had bought.

"Can we keep him? He's so cute," the little girl said and picked up Toboe.

"No honey, come on let's go home."

"Oh ok…" the little girl said in a very disappointed voice, "Well sorry little guy see you later."

"Hmmmm…" Toboe said as he sat down on the sidewalk, "What do I do now? I'm so hungry," Toboe said as he stood up and began walking again. "Guess I'll go and try to find some food."

"It's so cold…" Toboe said a few hours later. "I can't feel my nose anymore," he said as he tried to huddle in a tipped over trashcan.

"Oh, hello there," a woman's voice was heard outside the trashcan.

"Huh?" Toboe asked sleepily and looked up to see a wrinkly kind old face staring at him.

"Hi little fellow. Why are you all by yourself out here?" she asked as she knelt down by the trashcan and let Toboe sniff her hand. "Oh I see, nowhere to go, huh?" she said with a smile as Toboe let out a little whine. Come on now I'll take you home and give you some food," she said and picked up the little pup. "Oh my, you are really little aren't you; look your eyes have barley opened. How on Earth did you see well enough to get all the way out here all by yourself? Well, we won't worry about that now. Come on let's go home," she said as she carried Toboe back to her house to feed him. "Don't worry you'll be safe now," she said with a smile and walked home.

/End Flashback/


	4. Search For Toboe

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 4: Search for Toboe 

"Hey, Toboe! Hey, where are you?" Tsume called as he looked around the city. "I'm not playing around, Kid. Where are you?" Tsume called. He had heard Toboe's cries for help a few hours before. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is ridiculous," Tsume said as he continued to search. "Hey," Tsume said as he saw Leara and her father drive by in their truck. "Hey, wait a minute!" Tsume hollered and began chasing after them. "Damn I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hey, Dad, someone is chasing us," Leara said as she looked in the rearview mirror.

"There is?" her father replied and looked in the rearview mirror. "Great what else can happen today?" he asked as he pulled over. "Can I help you?" he asked as Tsume ran to the window.

"Hey, what happened to Toboe?" Tsume asked.

"Toboe?" her father replied.

"Oh, Toboe, that wolf? Boy? What was he?" Leara asked.

"What was that?" her father asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter just tell me where he is," Tsume said in an annoyed voice. He hated asking humans for help.

"Well, we don't know where he is. He got in a fight with a big black dog then he got shot and ran off," her father said.

"So he's hurt then?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, he got hurt pretty bad. It wouldn't surprise me if he is dead already."

"You just left him like that?" Tsume asked angrily.

"Oh no, he was gone. We couldn't find him. He was trying to escape when he got shot. Then when Leara was fighting with the black dog's owner he ran off," her father said.

"I got it," Tsume replied now somewhat worried, but more annoyed then anything else, "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Tsume asked. He just wanted to find the runt and go home.

"Yeah, he's somewhere on the south side of town. The fight happened a few hours ago, but judging by his injuries I bet he's still over there hiding."

"Great…just what I need a trip all the way across town. Damn runt always making my life harder then it has to be," Tsume said and then left to go to the south side of town.

"Well, he sure was in a hurry, wasn't he?" Leara's father said and began to drive again.

"Yeah, he was. I hope he finds him," Leara said sadly and leaned her head on the window.

"Now what was that about him being a wolf or a boy?" her father asked.

"Oh, it was nothing important," Leara replied as they drove home, "Look it's starting to snow."

"Yeah it is, let's hope he finds that dog before he gets to cold and freezes to death."

"But he's really warm, Dad," Leara replied.

"I know, but with as much blood as he had to have lost because of those wounds he wont be very warm for long," her father replied as he drove into their driveway.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled as he reached the south side of town. _I can smell the blood from here,_ Tsume thought to himself and ran to where the blood sent was coming from.

"Alright people let's move it, nothing to see here," a police officer said as he tried to get all the onlookers away from the scene where Toboe and Blue had fought.

"So did you find anything?" Hubb, a man dressed in a white suit asked as he walked up to the police officer.

"No, nothing more then a bunch of blood, a few bullet shells, and some knocked over boxes," the police officer replied.

"Do you even know what happened here?" Hubb asked.

"Not really, nothing other then the reports from witnesses."

"What did they say?" Hubb asked as he looked around and saw all the blood on the ground.

"It involved three people and two big dogs," he said. "One of the dogs got hurt very badly. He's probably dead by now."

"I see, and the people?" Hubb asked.

"They were all fine. One of the men got bit by one of the dogs but he appeared to be fine."

"Where are they now?" Hubb asked.

"Who knows? None of the witnesses got any of their names. They left before we got here," the officer replied as he wrote down some notes in his notepad.

"Oh, well then it must not have been to serious if they just left."

"What do you mean?" the officer asked.

"Well, if someone had really gotten hurt then they would have reported it. No ones reported anything so my guess is this was just a dog fight."

"I see, yeah, you're probably right," the officer replied.

_Is that where the fight happened?_ Tsume asked himself as he saw all the people and police cars nearby. _Yes this has to be it. Now I can get the runt's sent and follow it._

"Hey you, you can't come back here," the officer said as Tsume walked past him and Hubb.

"Hey, did you hear him?" Hubb asked as he started to follow Tsume but then stopped.

"What is it?" the officer asked as he watched Hubb begin to scratch his neck.

"My allergies, all these dogs," Hubb said with a sigh.

"Hmm… I wonder why you didn't have a reaction until just now? If there was dog hair around you would have reacted to it before, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would of thought so," Hubb said then looked back at Tsume, who was looking around the area.

"Hmmm…." Hubb thought as he stared at Tsume_. I wonder…. No… no it's all nonsense. What Quent told me about wolves and people can't be true._

"What's wrong?" the officer asked as he saw a look of confusion and concern appeared on Hubb's face.

"That man, the one with the gun. Did he have a big black dog?" Hubb asked.

"Well the witnesses said one of the dogs were black. They believed it belonged to the man with the gun but they weren't sure."

"And the other dog, was it bigger than a regular dog?"

"It was still very young, but yeah, it looked really big for its age," the officer replied as he looked back though his notes. "Why? Did you find something?"

"Ummm… no… well, I really have to go," Hubb said and began to walk away. "Oh and get him out of there would you?" Hubb asked and pointed at Tsume.

"Uh... yeah… sure," he replied and turned to see Tsume. "Hey where'd he go?" he asked as he looked around for Tsume. "Oh well, one less job I have to do."


	5. Getting a Name

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 5: Getting a Name 

/Flashback/

"It's ok little guy, come on, you can have it," the nice old woman said as she tried to feed the little brown wolf. "What's the matter?"

"It smells awful," Toboe wined.

"Sorry little guy, but I don't speak dog," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed," Toboe said a little annoyed.

"Here, let me try something else," she said and put the food she was trying to feed Toboe back in the fridge. "Try this," she said as she put some milk in a bottle.

"Mmmmm…. Yeah, this is a lot better!" Toboe said and started drinking the milk out of the bottle.

"Well judging by your barks, I think you like it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Toboe replied and jumped on her lap and licked her face.

"Oh my, thank you," she said with a laugh then pick up the little pup. "Hmmm… you need a name don't you little guy. "Hmmm… Oh I know, how about Toboe?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds good… I think," Toboe said not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Well then Toboe it is," she said with another laugh, "You can just call me Granny, ok?"

"Ok," Toboe replied and wagged his tail.

/End Flashback/

"Hey, do you smell that?" Hige asked as he and Kiba walked down a nearby street.

"It smells like blood," Kiba replied. "Like wolf's blood."

"Then it must a wolf, I guess," Hige said as they continued to walk. "Do you think its Tsume or the Runt?"

"It smells like a young wolf," Kiba said as he sniffed the air, "It's probably Toboe. Come on, let's go find him."

"Why? It's not like he hangs around with us or anything," Hige said as he followed the white wolf's human form down the garbage filled alley.

"He's still our friend," Kiba replied.

"I wouldn't consider him a friend, and besides why is it always up to us to save him. Why can't Tsume do it?"

"Come on now, I bet Tsume is looking for him too," Kiba replied.

"I don't think so, that guy. I don't even know why we put up with him, all he is is trouble."

"He doesn't cause all the trouble," Kiba said and looked back at Hige.

"Well ok, we all get in trouble, I guess," Hige replied knowing Kiba was right.

"Besides if you were hurt wouldn't you want Toboe or Tsume to come find you?"

"Well yeah, I guess," Hige replied.

"See, if you would want someone to find you then don't you think Toboe would want someone to find him?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Hige replied. "Here's a question. Why do you think Toboe likes Tsume so much? I mean, how can he think he's nice? I think he's nothing but a big jerk."

"Because he wants to be with someone. He hates being alone and Tsume isn't so bad."

"Yeah right, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not true, not true at all. You've seen him save Toboe before. He just acts tough, that's all."

"Whatever you say, but I still think he's a jerk," Hige replied.

"We are getting close. I can smell Toboe now," Kiba said as they neared the building with the hole in it.

"Yeah, I can too and it sure smells like Toboe," Hige said as he smelled the air.

"Come on, start looking," Kiba said as they walked around the building.

"Hey, Kiba…" Hige said after a few minutes of looking.

"Yeah?" Kiba replied.

"I think I found him," Hige replied as he saw the trail of blood leading into the little hole. "Man, he must have gotten hurt pretty bad. Look at all this blood," he said as Kiba walked over beside him. "I wonder what happened to him," Hige said as Kiba knelt down and looked in the hole.

"I don't know, but he's in there all right. Come on, let's go in," Kiba said and let his barrier down so he looked like a wolf.

"Are you crazy? We'll never fit in there, and besides it stinks."

"Come on, it gets bigger the farther you go in. At least he isn't in a sewer."

"Yeah right…" Hige said a little annoyed. "Ok…" he said and let his barrier down as well.

"See I told you we'd fit," Kiba said as they crawled though the hole and over to Toboe.

"Is he dead?" Hige asked.

"No, he's alive."

"Just barely," Hige replied.

"He's asleep. Good, it will bring some of his strength back. Can you go find some water and a rag so I can was some of this blood off?" Kiba asked.

"Why not just lick it off?" Hige asked the big white wolf.

"Because it could get infected if it's not cleaned properly."

"Hmmm…. Yeah, you're right, I guess. Hey don't you want some bandages too, to wrap up his wounds?"

"Yeah, that would be good," Kiba replied.

"Ok… I'll try my best to find some. I'll be back in a little while, I guess," Hige said and crawled back out of the little hole and put his barrier back up so looked like a human again.

"Alright…" Kiba said as he watched Hige walk away. "Now, let's see what happened to you," Kiba said as he looked back to Toboe and began looking over his wounds.


	6. Treasure Hunt

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 6: Treasure Hunt 

_Man, where do I get bandages, rags, and clean water in a dirty city like this?_ Hige asked himself as he walked down an alley. _I can't really get them from a store. I don't have any money._

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you please help me?" a woman asked as she quickly walked toward Hige.

"Yeah I guess. What do you want?" Hige asked.

"My son was supposed to stay with me when I went into town. He was with me for the most part then he heard about a big dogfight that had happened and he ran off to go see it. Do you know where it was?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I know where it happened. I could take you there, I guess," Hige said as he stared at the woman. She was very pretty, she was skinny, had long black hair, and brown eyes.

"You would, oh thank you," she said with a sigh of relief. "Come on my car is right down here," she said as she led him down the street. "Oh by the way, my name is Cassi," she said with a smile.

"Uh... I'm Hige," Hige replied as they walked up to the car. It wasn't all that big. It was painted red and had a few dents on the back left side.

"Here we go," Cassi said as she went around and unlocked Hige's door.

"Thanks," Hige said and got in.

"No, thank you for helping me. You have no idea how scared I was when I couldn't find Josh," she said as she started the car.

"I can only imagine," Hige replied.

"Yeah, so where do I go?" Cassi asked.

"Well, it was on the south side of town, so I guess we head over there."

"Ok," Cassi replied and turned around so that they where going south. "So what are you doing all the way out here? I don't usually see people like you around here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hige asked.

"Well this is more of the trashier part of the city. All the poor bums live out here. You don't look like a bum, so I was just wondering why you were all the way out here."

"Oh I see, well I guess you could say I'm out shopping. My friend was very badly hurt and I'm supposed to be out looking for bandages and things for him."

"Oh my, that's really too bad. Well I can tell you, you won't find anything like that over on this side of town. Trying to find things like that is like trying to find gold."

"So I guess you could say I'm on a treasure hunt," Hige said as they drove around.

"I guess so," Cassi said with a bit of a laugh. "Hey, I think we are getting close look at all the people and police around."

"Yeah, should be," Hige said as he began sniffing the air for the sent of Josh.

"Once I find him he's in deep trouble," Cassi said.

"Aww come on now. I'm sure he didn't mean to make you upset. He just wanted a little excitement that's all."

"That's not really the point. I told him to stay with me," Cassi replied.

"Yeah, but…." Hige said. "Hey, is that him?" Hige asked. He smelled a boy with the same sent that Cassi had.

"Yeah, that's him," Cassi replied as she pulled the car over. "Hey, how did you know it was him?"

"Lucky guess," Hige replied.

"I see," Cassi replied as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. "Josh! Josh get your little white butt over here now!"

_Whoa," Hige said to himself, "I'm sure glad she isn't my mom. Hey, he's only a little kid. Maybe 10 years old. I dunno why, but I think I'll try and get him out of trouble. I mean, I would have left to if I heard a dogfight was going on, if I was really a human that is,_ Hige thought to himself as he watched Cassi yell at Josh.

"Oh Mom…. Hi…." Josh said as he walked over to the car.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay with me?" Cassi said angrily.

"You did, but…" Josh began.

"No butts, Mister. You're in big trouble get in this car right now," Cassi said.

"But, Mom…. All my friends are here," Josh said.

"Did I ask about your friends? No… Come on we are going home," Cassi said.

"Oh… ok… bye guys," Josh said sadly and walked to the car.

"Bye," a group of boys who where on the sidewalk replied.

"Awwww, Mom, I don't get why you wouldn't let me stay? I was only watching I wasn't causing any trouble," Josh said as he got in the backseat.

"Hey Cassi, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean, I would have gone too if I where him," Hige said as Cassi got in the car.

"So, I told him to stay with me," Cassi said.

"Yeah, but…" Hige replied.

_Hey who is he?_ Josh asked as he stared at Hige, I_s he trying to help me?_ Josh wondered. "I'm sorry, Mom," Josh said as he put on his seatbelt. He understood that Hige was trying to get him out of trouble and thought he'd help out a little bit.

"You are!" Cassi turned around at looked at Josh who was sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, I'm very, very sorry," Josh said.

"Are you sick?" Cassi asked.

"No, I'm just sorry," Josh said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Are you sure?" Cassi asked. Even the thought of Josh telling her he was sorry in a dream would have been enough to blow her away and here in real life he was actually telling her he was sorry without her even having to tell him to say it.

"See, he's sorry. Can you let him off the hook?" Hige asked.

"Well I dunno," Cassi said, "He has to prove he is sorry. I know you boys, you say things but you never mean them."

"I have to prove it?" Josh asked in a nervous voice, "Well, what do I have to do?"

"I don't know yet," Cassi replied as she drove back to her house, "I'll think of something and how well you do the job will show me how sorry you really are."

_Man…_ Hige said to himself as he saw the evil smile appear on Cassi's face as she thought of a job for Josh to do. _I'm sure glad I didn't have a human mom. I'd never of made it. These human women, I think their only purpose is to make the males suffer with their so called 'jobs'._

"Mom…" Josh said as fear appeared in his voice.

"Hold on, I'm thinking…." Cassi said as she drove.

"Ummmm… hey, I really need to get out sometime soon. I really need to find those bandages," Hige said beginning to get a little nervous with this conversation going on. He knew he'd get dragged into it somehow.

"Well I'll tell you what," Cassi said. "I'll buy those things for you and I'll take you back to where your friend is if you help Josh with his job."

"Here we go, I knew it," Hige said to himself with a sigh.

"Hey, you said you where on a treasure hunt right? Well to get the treasure there is lots of work to do. You have to follow the map, defeat the monsters, and open the treasure chest. I'm giving you the treasure, but not for free. You still have to do all the work to get it. Its just work of a different kind."

_Whoa…. She's actually serious… what kind of trouble did I just get myself into?_ Hige asked himself as he watched Cassi. _Well I have no other choice, I guess._

"Good, then I'll get you everything you need. You just have to do a few jobs for me. Don't worry they won't take to long I'm not totally heartless you know. I know your friend needs help so I'll give you the fast jobs, ok?"

"Yeah thanks…." Hige said as Cassi drove them back to her house.


	7. Hiding Behind Human Eyes

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 7: Hiding Behind Human Eyes

"Hey, Quent. Hey, open up," Hubb said as he knocked on Quent's door. The small apartment in which Quent lived wasn't very present to say the least. It was dark and gloomy. The people there weren't the nicest kind and it reeked of beer and cigarettes.

"Who is it?" Quent said as he opened the door. "Surprise, surprise, I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Quent said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you," Hubb said as he stared at the old man. He'd been drinking; the stench of alcohol was floating off him and his room out into the hall.

"Well by all means, come in," Quent said and let Hubb in his apartment.

"I heard there was a dogfight. One of the witnesses said a man with a gun and a big black dog was involved," Hubb informed him as he sat down at the table. Hubb's thinking was correct. Quent had been drinking. The table at which Quent sat was covered with beer and bottles, all different shapes and sizes. The types of alcohol may have been different, but the smell was still the same, it stank.

"Oh really? Well, you can't believe everything you hear now can you," Quent said as he took a drink from a bottle that had not yet been finished.

"Come on, I knew you were there," Hubb said.

"Yeah, I was there. I almost had him. He slipped though my fingers."

"Who?" Hubb asked as Quent took another drink of his beer.

"That damn wolf. I almost had him. If it wasn't for that girl he would be dead now."

"Quent, you can't go around shooting dogs," Hubb said. He knew Quent would do what he pleased wither Hubb agreed to it or not, but he felt he had to at least say something. He was a man of the law after all.

"It wasn't a dog. That beast was no dog, it was a wolf."

"Quent, wolves don't exist."

"Like hell they don't. They're out there. They're just waiting until they have us, then they will come in and kill us all," Quent replied with a displeased look on his face.

"That's not possible," Hubb said and shook his head. The thought of wolves appearing as people was the last thing he thought could happen.

"They are out there. They hide behind human eyes. I know you know it's true. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here," Quent said with a little smirk, his drink still in his hand.

"No, wolves aren't real," Hubb replied.

"Think what you want, but don't come crying to me when a wolf is gnawing on your flesh."

"Quent…" Hubb said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What is it, Blue?" Quent asked as they heard Blue begin to growl and stare out the window. "Did you find one?" Quent asked as he went to the window. He could hardly walk straight because he was so drunk.

"What is it?" Hubb asked as he followed Quent to the window.

"It's that wolf," Quent said as he looked out the window and saw Tsume walking down on the sidewalk.

"That's not a wolf, it's just a guy," Hubb said as he stared down at the man dressed in black leather.

"Believe me; that man turned into a wolf right in front of me. He and that little boy."

"Little boy?" Hubb asked as Blue began barking.

"Come on, Blue, let's go," Quent said as he left the window to get Blue's leash and his gun.

"Hey wait, you can't shoot him," Hubb said as he ran after Quent.

"I'm telling you, he's a wolf," Quent said angrily.

"No, he's not, Quent. He's a human," Hubb replied as the drunken man and black dog walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. "Quent!" Hubb yelled as footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll get him this time," Quent said and went out the door.

"This is crazy," Hubb said and ran to get his coat and hat then went down the stairs after them.

"Where'd he go?" Quent asked as they went outside to where they had last seen Tsume. "Blue?"

"What was that? Oh no, it's that idiot," Tsume said in his usual annoyed voice. He could smell Quent coming. "That idiot is to drunk to even walk straight."

"Quent, hey wait!" Hubb yelled and ran outside. _Where'd he go?_ Hubb asked himself as he looked all around for Quent and Blue. _Oh no, I lost him again._

"Where is he, Blue?" Quent asked as Blue followed Tsume's sent.

"This is ridiculous," Tsume said and jumped up, using the sides of the building to push off of to make his jumps higher. "I'm so sick of playing these stupid games with that idiot," Tsume said as he reached the top of the building. "Now where'd that kid go? I can smell him, but I can't find him. Maybe I should just quit this stupid search and go home. After all, it's not my job to save him. I really don't care if he dies or not."

"Blue, where is he?" Quent asked as Blue stopped at the spot where Tsume had jumped.

"Quent!" Hubb yelled as he looked around the apartment building.

"Idiots…" Tsume said again as he looked over the side of the roof to see Blue and Quent down below.

"Hey, Quent!" Hubb yelled as he finally found them.

"Be quiet you'll scare it away," Quent said as he watched Blue sniff around for Tsume's sent.

"Them scare me… yeah right, they wish," Tsume said as he watched them.

"There he is," Quent said as he looked up and saw Tsume looking down upon them. "Alright now I got you," Quent said as he pointed his gun at Tsume.

"Hey, don't shoot!" Hubb said and grabbed Quent's gun.

"Hey, let go!" Quent yelled back.

"You can't shoot him!" Hubb hollered.

"Those fools think they can kill me? In their dreams. I don't have time for this. I'm out of here," Tsume said and ran off.

"Great you idiot! You let it get away!" Quent yelled angrily and pushed Hubb away.

"Hey…" Hubb said as he stared in the direction Tsume had run, "It's that the same guy from before?"

"What?" Quent asked.

"That guy... I could have sworn I saw him when I was checking out the dogfight scene."

"What was he doing?" Quent asked and glared at Hubb with pure determination in his eyes.

"I really don't know. He was just looking around I guess."

"He was looking for that little wolf. They must be in the same pack…" Quent said. "So all I have to do is find him and then I have found that little one too and maybe there will be more of them."

"Ummm... Quent I think you've had a little too much to drink. Why don't you go home for the night," Hubb replied.

"Yeah I will, but remember. Those aren't humans, they're wolves and I'll never stop tracking them till they're all dead," Quent said and left to go back to his house.

"Great…" Hubb said as Quent and Blue left. "This is nuts," Hubb said again and looked back to where Tsume had been, "What is going on…"


	8. Silver Bracelets

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 8: Silver Bracelets

"Too bad… that there isn't any moonlight here, Toboe could really use it," Kiba said as he stood outside the building waiting for Hige to return. "I wonder what's taking Hige so long?" Kiba said as he watched the snow fall. "He sure has been gone along time."

"Gra….nny…" Toboe whispered in his sleep.

"Hmm?" Kiba said as he walked back in the hole. He had heard Toboe talk in his sleep. "He has a very high fever," Kiba said as he put his hand on Toboe's forehead, "His head is so hot, but his body is so cold. He can't stop from shivering," Kiba said and let his barrier down so he appeared as a wolf again. "I guess all I can do until Hige gets back is protect him from whoever might come along and try and keep him warm," Kiba said and lied down next to Toboe.

/Flashback/

"Toboe… Toboe, come here boy!" Granny called into her backyard.

"I'm coming!" Toboe barked and ran out of the nearby bushes and up onto the porch where the old lady was standing.

"That's my good boy. Come inside, I have a surprise for you," she said with a kind smile.

"Yay!" Toboe said and ran inside. "What is it, what is it?" Toboe asked excitedly and jumped up and down at the old woman's feet.

"Whoa settle down now," she said with a laugh and walked into the living room. "Come here boy," she said as she walked into the tan painted room. It wasn't very big, had seating room for about five people, had a little TV set, and old brown carpet, and a fire place made from bricks, not much to look at, but it was nice and warm.

"I'm here, I'm here, can I have it, can I?" Toboe asked and jumped on the black chair sniffing the bag in Granny's old hands.

"Hold on, Toboe," she said with a laugh.

"Awwww… ok," Toboe said with a smile and sat still as Granny opened the bag.

"There now, that's a good boy."

"Open it, open it," Toboe said excitedly and wagged his little brown tail.

"Here now," she said as she opened the bag and pulled out a box.

"Wow…." Toboe said as his excitement faded, "It's a box…."

"Well let me open it first silly," Granny said as she saw Toboe's excitement fade.

"Oh so it's not a box. It's in the box…. Yay!" Toboe said and began wagging his tail again.

"Ok, ok, here we go," she said as she opened the box and began unwrapping the tissue paper.

"What is it?" Toboe asked and sniffed the wrapping.

"Ah here we are," she said and pulled out some silver bracelets.

"What are those?" Toboe asked as he sniffed the strange shiny bands. His curiosity was certainly getting the better of him.

"Here," she said and took Toboe's front right leg. "Well, they're a little big, but you'll grow into them. They look very good on you."

"Cool," Toboe said and ran around the room, "They make a funny noise."

"You like them?" Granny asked.

"Yeah!" Toboe barked happily.

"Good, I was going to get you a collar, but I thought those were a lot prettier."

"I love them," Toboe barked and continued to play with his new bracelets.

"I'm so glad you like them. Would you like to go for a walk now?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Toboe said and ran to the door. His tail was wagging like mad.

"Ok, but you have to stay with me," Granny said and went to get her purse.

"I will," Toboe replied.

"Just let me get my coat," she said as she went to the closet.

"Alright," Toboe replied.

"Ok, are we ready?" Granny asked as she got ready to open the door.

"Yes," Toboe replied.

"Ok then, let's go," she said as she opened the door.

"Yay, this will be fun and now I can show my cool sliver things to everyone," Toboe said and wagged his tail as he followed Granny outside.

/End Flashback/

"Maybe I really should quit this damn search," Tsume said to himself as he walked down an alley. "I keep on smelling him but it doesn't seem like I'm getting any closer. He's probably dead now anyway."

"Hey, Mom look at him," a little boy said as he ran up to Tsume. "Hey you know what? You dress really cool and you look really strong. I think I saw you once you were with a little boy. Ummm… I think you and your friends called him Gel. You know what else? He looks like he's about my age. Can you tell him if he needs a friend to come play with me?" the little boy asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have friends," Tsume said and began to walk away.

"Well if they aren't your friends why are you always with them?" the boy asked as he tailed Tsume, like Toboe used to do.

"I'm not always with them," Tsume said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmmm… I see. Well ok, but can you tell Gel to come play with me?" the boy asked as he followed Tsume down the dark and lonely sidewalk.

"No," Tsume replied.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Because you're pissing me off and I only get pissed off when I'm around idiots. Why don't you run on back to your mommy?"

"Hey, you don't have to be mean about it. I only asked you to do me a little favor."

"No, I'm not going to do it."

"Why not?" the boy asked in a disappointed voice.

"Because I can't. Gel is gone, he isn't around anymore," Tsume said still in an annoyed voice.

"Where'd he go? Is he coming back?"

"No, he's not, he's dead."

"He is?" the boy asked in a surprised voice, "What happened to him?"

"That's none of your damn business and if you don't get out of here you'll be dead soon too," Tsume snapped.

"Uhhh…. Ok…" the boy said he was now beginning to get a little scared.

"Damn kids…. Who needs 'em?" Tsume said as he continued walking through the different alleys looking for Toboe.


	9. All in a Days Work

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 9: All in a Day's Work

"I can't believe I'm doing all this for that Runt," Hige mumbled as he mopped Cassi's kitchen floor. Cassi had a house, but it was really small. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and 2 bedrooms that was all. The kitchen was the second biggest room and it had a reddish brown tile floor and was painted an ugly pale yellow. A black oven in the corner with a counter next to it that stretched all the way down to the other wall. In the counter was a sink for doing dishes. Above the counter were a few cabinets for plates and other dishes. On the opposite side of the room was a pantry and a fridge. In the middle of the room was a small table that sat four. There was also a window and a back door on the back wall.

"Hey, you got the easy job!" Josh yelled from down the hall, "I'm the one scrubbing the toilet!"

"Yeah I know, and you're using way too much toilet bowl cleaner. The smell is making my nose sting."

"Would you like to trade him then, Hige? You can flush out the cleaner and put in as much as you want. I bet if you did it yourself then you'd put in just enough to get the job done, but little enough so your nose won't smell it as much," Cassi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh uh, no thanks. I'm fine right here," Hige replied and continued mopping.

"Alright then," she said and walked over to the counter. "Ok let's see," she said as she opened the brown top shelf and looked in it. "Ahh, here we go," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Hige, can you tell me what it is your friend needs?"

"Oh sure," Hige said and looked up at her. "Ummm… I believe it was bandages, water, disinfectant, and some rags to clean the wounds."

"Rags?" Cassi asked and looked up from her paper, "Wouldn't baby wipes be better?"

"Baby wipes?" Hige replied with a confused expression.

"Well yes, they would be better to clean the wounds with," she said.

"Well, ok I guess…that and it fits him just fine. He is a big baby after all," Hige said under his breath and began mopping again.

"Alright I'm off to the store then. I'll be back soon with your things," Cassi said then left. "Josh, you be good and listen to Hige!" she yelled just as she was going out the front door.

"Ok, Mom!" Josh replied as he heard the door close.

_Man, this stinks,_ Hige thought to himself as he moped under the kitchen table, "Well I guess I should be glad I'm getting the stuff…"

"Is she gone?" Josh asked as he peeked around the kitchen door corner.

"Uh… yeah," Hige replied.

"Finally," Josh said happily.

"What are you doing?" Hige asked as he watched Josh walk over to the fridge and open it.

"What else?" Josh said and got out a soda. "It's break time. Here." Josh said and threw Hige a can of Mountain Dew.

"Wait a minute, you didn't finish the bathroom yet," Hige said as Josh walked into the living room and sat down on the brown couch.

"So what? Mom left. That means we get to stop," he said as he turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey, just because she left doesn't mean we stop. We have to finish this then we can stop," Hige protested.

"Yeah right…" Josh replied as he continued flipping channels. "Where in the world are you from? You're the first person I've ever met who actually works when your mom isn't home. Everyone knows you don't do chores when parents leave… it's just wrong if you do."

"Yeah well, it's not like I want too. My friend is really sick I have to get this done," Hige replied from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your friend…." Josh said his eyes glued to the TV.

"You forgot?" Hige asked. "…How could you forget something this serious?"

"I dunno," Josh replied as he watched TV.

"…. Humans…." Hige said in an annoyed voice under his breath.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Oh nothing…" Hige said and walked over to the couch. "What are you watching anyway?"

"Hmm… I'm not really watching anything. There is nothing on," Josh replied.

"Well then, how about getting back to work?" Hige asked in a hopeful voice.

"Nah…. I think I'll stay here until mom gets home," Josh replied.

"Awww come on. Help me out, would ya?" Hige whined.

"Well…. I guess I could. I mean you saved my butt earlier so…." Josh began.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now come on, we still have lots to do."

"Alright…" Josh replied with a sigh as he followed Hige into the kitchen. "Hey, can I at least put some music on?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah, sure I guess," Hige said as he began mopping again.

"Cool, I'll be right back," Josh said as he went to his room to get his cds. "Ok," Josh said as he returned with his cds, "Here, I think this would be good," Josh said as he pulled out a cd and put it in the CD player. "This is a good song," Josh said as the song started playing.

"Ok…" Hige replied, as the song began to play. He really didn't care about the music; he just wanted to get the job done.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I go up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting me time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that _

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

"What is this?" Hige asked himself as he cleaned, "It's ok I guess…" 

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's all right_

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just to late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

"Hey, Hige," Josh called just as the song was ending.

"Yeah?" Hige replied.

"Can you come in here? I need a little help with this. I'm too short."

_Too short?_ Hige asked himself as he walked back to the bathroom.

"Hey, can you wash the top of this?" Josh asked as Hige entered the room.

"Uhhh…" Hige said as he saw Josh standing on the toilet trying to reach the top of the shelf that hung on the wall above the toilet.

"See, I'm too short."

"Well, here first of all put the lid down so you don't fall in," Hige said as he lefted Josh off the toilet and put him on the floor.

"Oh yeah… I was gonna do that…" Josh replied rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh huh…." Hige said as he put down the lid, "Now it's safe to stand on."

"Yeah, but I'm still to short."

"I know, I'm just saying," Hige replied as he got up on the toilet and washed the shelf.

"Wow, you're really tall when you stand on there," Josh said.

"Yeah, yeah…. Now go finish the kitchen floor while I do this," Hige replied.

"Ok," Josh replied and left to do the kitchen.

20 minutes later….

"Hi, I'm home," Cassi said as she walked in.

"Hi Mom," Josh said as he and Hige sat on the couch.

"Hey, I thought you guys were going to clean the bathroom and the kitchen, not sit here and watch TV," Cassi said in a disappointed voice as she walked over to them.

"We did, it's all done," Josh said.

"Really?" Cassi asked.

"Yeah, we did it all," Hige replied.

"I have got to see this…" Cassi said and went to the kitchen.

"Boy is she gonna be surprised," Hige said.

"How do you know?" Josh asked as he looked from the TV screen to Hige.

"Because, didn't you see the look on her face? I don't think she believed us."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right…" Josh replied.

"Wow, you guys did a wonderful job," Cassi said with a smile as she looked around the kitchen and bathroom.

"Told ya," Hige said.

"Yeah," Josh said with a laugh.

"You guys did a great job wow…" Cassi said happily as she reentered the living room.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you," Josh said, "Why, if it wasn't for Hige I could of died."

"What?" Cassi asked very concerned.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Hige I would have fallen in the toilet," Josh said with a laugh.

"Oh I see," Cassi replied with a laugh. "Well, Hige, it looks like you paid your debt in full. Here are your things," Cassi said as she handed Hige a bag.

"Thanks very much," Hige said as he took the bag, which felt heavy for only having things to take care of wounds in it. "Whoa hey, what's all this?" Hige asked as he looked in the bag and saw lots of food along with the bandages and things.

"That's all for you and you're friends. I figured you didn't leave him alone in that condition. So I got some extra food for whoever is watching him," Cassi replied.

"Really? Wow, thanks so much!" Hige said happily.

"No problem, you earned it," Cassi replied. "Well, I'm sure your friend really needs those things. How about I give you a lift."

"Really? You'd give me a ride too?" Hige asked surprised.

"Yeah, I said I would before remember?" Cassi replied.

"Oh yeah… I remember…. I guess," Hige said.

"Well, do you want to go then?" she asked as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better," Hige replied and followed her. The sound of their footsteps was absorbed by the brown carpet making it silent except for the TV.

"Josh, I'll be back in a little while, be good," Cassi said.

"I will," Josh replied.

"See ya later," Hige said and gave a little wave to Josh.

"See ya," Josh replied as Hige left.

"Hey thanks a lot for helping today," Cassi said as they got in her car. "To tell you the truth, I never thought Josh would work while I was gone."

"Hey, no problem. It's you who deserves the thanks, especially for all this food," Hige replied as he looked through the bag.

"It's no trouble really," Cassi replied, "Josh always tells me I buy too much anyway."

"But still…" Hige said.

"So where are we going?" Cassi asked.

"Oh sorry… remember where I met you today? It's not far from there," Hige replied.

"Ok, I'll go over there then you tell me where to go next."

"Sure," Hige said as Cassi drove him back to where Kiba and Toboe were waiting.


	10. A Pack Reunited

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 10: A Pack Reunited

"Just pull up here," Hige said as he told Cassi where to go.

"Stop here?" Cassi asked and looked around. "Why here, there isn't anything here except some old buildings."

"Well, my friend is over here somewhere," Hige replied looking around, trying to remember which building Kiba and Toboe were hiding in.

"You're not in a house?"

"No… not really," Hige replied.

"Oh I see," Cassi said in a sad quiet voice.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine," Hige said with a smile as he got out.

"Well ok… but I really don't like this. I mean look how high the snow has gotten, and how much colder it is. Your friend could get very sick out here," Cassi said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hige replied.

"Ok… but if he really gets bad bring him by. I don't have any problem with you coming over and I'm sure Josh would be happy to have you back," Cassi said.

"Ok, thanks I'll keep that in mind," Hige replied.

"I really don't think that will be necessary," a man said as he came up behind Hige.

"Uh…." Hige said and turned around fast, "Oh Tsume, it's you. You scared me there for a minute," Hige replied with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I bet…" Tsume replied in an annoyed voice.

"Cassi, this is Tsume…. He's ummmm…. Well, he's not a friend…. But he hangs around with us so…. Ummm…. yeah…." Hige said trying to think of the right thing to say. He didn't want to sound weird, but he didn't want to make Tsume angry by saying the wrong thing.

"Oh really, that's interesting," Cassi said with a little laugh.

"So where's the Runt?" Tsume asked.

"Now that's not nice," Cassi said.

"What's not?" Hige asked.

"Calling him a name like that," Cassi replied.

"Why? We do it all the time," Hige said.

"Well I think…" Cassi began then was cut of by Tsume.

"Who the hell cares what you think? It's none of your damn business."

"Hey now, you don't have to be like that," Hige said to Tsume.

"I can do whatever I want," Tsume replied.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Hige snapped back, "You think you can do whatever you want when you really can't."

"What'd you say?" Tsume replied angrily.

"Boys, boys, calm down," Cassi said about ready to get out of the car. "I'm sure you don't need to fight about a little thing like this."

"You're right," Tsume snapped angrily. "It's a waste of my time to fight someone like him. I'd have him down screaming like a baby within the first two minutes."

"Yeah right…" Hige replied.

"Come on now, you're acting like children," Cassi said.

"It's Porky here who's acting like a kid," Tsume replied.

"You both are…." Cassi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah we get ya," Hige said. "We'll be good… maybe….I guess… anyway…"

"Maybe…" Cassi replied, "No one likes a maybe."

"I like it just fine," Tsume said.

"I bet you do…" Cassi said under her breath.

"Yeah…" Tsume said with a bit of a growl as his eyebrow twitched. He could hear whatever Hige and Cassi said under their breath.

_Oh man, he's really pissed off now,_ Hige thought to himself as he saw the look in Tsume's eyes. _Hmmm…. I don't think he'd do anything but I'd better make Cassi leave just to be safe._

"What? You got a problem?" Tsume snapped as he saw Hige staring at him.

"Uhhh…. No, not really…" Hige said in his usual tone. He was trying his best to get Tsume to calm down a little. "Wow…" he said looking in the window and seeing the clock in Cassi's car, "Hey, it's getting kinda late don't you think…. Maybe you should get going. I'm sure Josh is wondering where you are."

"Uhhh?" she replied and looked down at the clock, "Oh my gosh yes, I can't believe how late it is. It's almost 11 o'clock."

"Yeah…." Hige replied with the best smile he could come up with.

"Well I better go, see you around, and don't forget to bring your friend by if he needs it," Cassi said as she put her car in reverse.

"I won't, don't worry…. see you later…." Hige said and waved as Tsume just gave a look of disgust. "What?" Hige asked as he turned and looked at Tsume after Cassi's car was on longer in view.

"I can't believe you went with that human like that," Tsume replied.

"Yeah well, at lest I got what Kiba wanted, geez you don't have to bite my head off about it."

"Yeah…." Tsume replied still in his pissed off voice, "So where's Kiba and the kid anyway?"

"I dunno. They're in one of these buildings…" Hige replied as he put the bag down for a moment and put his hands in his pockets.

"Great…." Tsume said with a look of annoyance on his face, "Porky doesn't even know where they are…"

"Hey, they are on this street somewhere. Come on, it's no big deal, I'll just follow my nose," Hige replied and sniffed the air and picked the bag back up, "There see, I told you. They are right down this way. Mmmmm… that sure smells good," Hige said as he sniffed in the bag as well as the air. "I worked hard tonight. It wouldn't hurt for me to have a bite," Hige said and pulled some bread out of the bag.

"Hmmmm…" Tsume let out a noise that let Hige know he was very annoyed. "Just find the kid. I'm getting really tired of looking for him."

"You were looking for him?" Hige asked with a mouth full of food, "Wow Tsume, I'm impressed. I never thought you cared."

"I don't care," Tsume snapped back, "It's just his howls for help were getting very annoying. I just wanted to put a stop to it, that's all."

"Uh huh… come on, they weren't that loud. Kiba and I didn't even hear him, we smelled him," Hige replied.

"Whatever, I really don't care," Tsume replied as they walked down the street.

"Sure…." Hige replied with a bit of a sigh. "Hey look, I see Kiba," Hige said and pointed to Kiba who was standing outside once again.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kiba asked in his usual clam voice as he walked over to them.

"Well, I had to do some things to get these, here," Hige replied and handed Kiba the bag.

"I see…" Kiba replied as he took the bag.

"What he means is, he forgot where you were," Tsume replied.

"Uhhh…. Yeah, I guess I did…" Hige said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least you got the stuff. Toboe really needs it," Kiba said and turned to walk back to the building that Toboe was in.

"Yeah…" Hige replied with a bit of a smile and put his hands in his pockets again and followed Kiba. "How is he anyway?"

"Not to good," Kiba replied as he got on his hands and knees so he could crawl into the hole and back to where Toboe was.

"Well yeah, I knew that already…. You could tell that just by looking at him," Hige replied as he and Tsume followed Kiba.

"He has lost a lot more blood and has a very high fever. I'm a little afraid he won't make it…" Kiba said.

"What the hell are you worried for? Of course he'll make it," Tsume replied.

"Let's hope," Hige replied. "Where is he, Kiba? I don't remember having to crawl back this far last time."

"Not too far. I moved him to the back so it would keep him just a little warmer."

"Oh I get it, good idea, I guess..." Hige replied.

"This is ridiculous," Tsume said as he crawled through the dirty, spider web filled, building. "Why the hell did you leave him down here? There's so much dirt and crap he's bound to get an infection."

"I know that, but he would have frozen to death outside," Kiba replied.

"Yeah, Tsume and we have medicine to help if he gets any infections remember?" Hige added.

"There he is," Kiba said as he let his barrier down so he looked like a wolf.

"Man, he looks a lot worse," Hige replied as he and Tsume let their barriers down as well.

"Yeah, that's because he got shot…." Tsume replied in his annoyed voice.

"I can see that…" Hige said as they watched Kiba begin cleaning Toboe's wounds.

"Let's just hope this helps…" Kiba replied as he continued cleaning and wrapping Toboe's wounds. "Man, why is there so many empty wrappers in here? Did she give you her garbage bag?"

"No, it was full of food until Porky had a picnic," Tsume replied.

"Hey, I was hungry, ok?" Hige snapped back.

"Stop it you two, this is no time to fight…" Kiba said as he watched Toboe gasp for air.

"Why is he making those noises?" Hige asked.

"Because he was shot in the chest. The bullet probably ripped a hole in his lung and it's filling up with blood making it hard for him to breathe," Tsume replied.

"Do you think he'll make it? That sounds really bad," Hige said.

"It is…" Kiba replied, "He looks very grave right now. We've helped him all we could. Now we just have to do our best to keep him warm and change his bandages when needed."

"And keep his fever down," Tsume added.

"Yeah that too," Kiba replied.


	11. Winter Flowers

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 11: Winter Flowers

/Flashback/

"Toboe, come here boy," Granny said as she stood at the back door.

"Yes?" Toboe replied as he yawned. He had just woken up from a nap.

"Come here and look," Granny said with a smile as she looked out her back window.

"Uh ok…." Toboe replied and walked over to her.

"Here," she said as she picked him up, "Look Toboe, aren't they beautiful."

"Whoa…." Toboe said he could barely believe all the beauty he saw in the backyard.

"I can't believe how good they turned out this year. Come on, let's go outside and see," Granny said as she put Toboe down and went to get her coat.

"Yeah, let's go!" Toboe barked and ran around the door.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, takes an old woman some time," Granny replied with a laugh.

"What's that?" Toboe asked himself as he watched Granny hold a stick in her hand then whenever she took a step she could put it on the floor, then pick it up and put it on the floor again.

"Oh this is a cane," Granny said, she saw the look of confusion on Toboe's face. "I haven't been in full strength lately, but don't worry I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Ok," Toboe said with a wag of his brown tail. He was sure that if she said she'd get better using the cane then she would.

"Let's go see the flowers, ok?" Granny asked before she opened the door.

"Yeah!" Toboe replied.

"Ok," Granny said with a laugh.

"Whoa…." Toboe said in awe. He had never seen real live flowers before, at least not that he could remember.

"So pretty, I love winter flowers, don't you?" Granny asked as she walked around the yard smelling the flowers.

"Yeah," Toboe replied as his nose was filled with the sent of so many pretty smells that he couldn't tell which smell went to which flower.

"I bet you didn't know flowers grew in winter, did you?" Granny asked the pup with a smile. "Well there are some that can. Just like the ones you see here. Oh here is my favorite one," Granny said as she came across a white flower.

"Cool…." Toboe said as he stared at the flower. It must have been the only flower there that was totally white. If Granny hadn't spotted it he probably wouldn't have seen it.

"I've loved these white flowers ever since I was a girl. My mom used to plant these in the backyard. The first thing I saw when I opened my curtains in the morning was a row of white flowers. I remember how my big brother and I used to play in the snow while my mother would tend to these flowers," Granny said with a bit of a laugh as she kneeled down next to the flower. "She'd always get mad at us because we'd throw snowballs at her when she wasn't looking… I remember those days… the good old days… but sadly they are long gone."

"What happened? Why did they stop?" Toboe asked with a whimper.

"Well one day, there was an accident… it was snowing and my brother was coming home from work. He worked on a farm. He took care of the horses. He was 15, which was old enough to work in those days. I remember, I was waiting by the window for him to come home and my mother was reading a book. He had told me that when he got home we'd have a big snowball fight. I couldn't wait, I was so excited, and then I heard the phone ring and my mom answered it. The color in her face had left and she began to cry. I really didn't think much of it. I was only five years old and I was to busy looking for our old car. Then she hung up the phone and told me the news… I didn't believe her at first. I remember, I wanted to prove her wrong. So I sat by that window and I waited, and I waited, it must off been about five or six in the morning when I realized she might be right… I didn't cry though. I just sat there and stared at the snowman we had made the day before. It was almost as if I was in another world. Then a few days later we went to the funeral. There were lots of people there. I remember seeing people I was said to have been related to, but had never seen before and will never have seen again. I think I was the only person there who wasn't crying. I stared at that box, that box that held my brother. I wanted to run up and open it and yell at him to wake up. He didn't look dead to me; he looked like he was just sleeping. It took all I had to sit though that service without saying anything, without doing anything. There were so many emotions running though me. But there was no sadness. I still don't know why, but I didn't feel sad at all. I don't know why I'm telling you this; you probably can't understand a word I'm saying can you?"

"I can understand you…" Toboe said. Instead of a bark his words came out in a whimper of sadness.

"You know what's strange…" Granny said as she looked at Toboe, "It almost seems like I can understand you…"

"I know you can…" Toboe replied and put his front paws on Granny's lap and licked her face.

"You're a good boy…" Granny replied and used her cane to balance herself so she wouldn't fall when she stood up. "How about we go inside and have ourselves a nice lunch?"

"Sure…" Toboe replied as he thought about what Granny had told him. He really wasn't in the mood to eat after hearing that story, but he thought it would make Granny happy.

"Toboe come on, what are you waiting for?" Granny said with a laugh as she waited for Toboe who hadn't moved away from the flower.

_Now I know why she was always talking about white flowers…_ Toboe said softly and sadly to himself, _It's the only thing she has left that holds memories of her brother…_

"Toboe, this food won't eat itself you know," Granny said.

"Yeah ok... I'm coming…" Toboe replied and looked at the flower for a minute longer then slowly jogged to the door.

/End Flashback/

"What are we going to do? I don't think he's going to last," Kiba said now very concerned about Toboe. "He is having a great deal of trouble breathing. He needs more help."

"Well maybe he just needs more time…" Hige replied.

"He's had four days, how much longer do you think he needs?" Tsume asked.

"I dunno, how do you think I'm supposed to know?" Hige replied.

"That's what I thought. You have no idea what's truly wrong with him. You shouldn't say anything if you don't know what you're doing," Tsume snapped.

"Well you don't know either…" Hige replied.

"I didn't say anything did I?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"No, but…" Hige began then was cut off by Tsume.

"See I didn't say anything. I'm not trying to make decisions unless I know what the problem is and what the outcome will be. We'll ask for you're opinion when you show us a doctor's degree," Tsume snapped. He was getting very irritated.

"Anyway…. We need to do something. I'm getting really hungry," Hige said.

"You wouldn't be so hungry if you hadn't of had a picnic," Tsume said angrily.

"Hey, you could have had some. You just didn't ask…" Hige replied.

"And what about Toboe? He can't ask. He's almost dead because he's so weak. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink in five days. Just because he didn't ask doesn't mean he isn't hungry. You know he needs the food, but you didn't give him any just because he didn't ask," Tsume snapped. He was outraged at Hige's remarks.

"We have to find someone who can help him. He'll die if he doesn't get some of the blood in his lungs removed," Kiba said.

"And just how do we do that?" Tsume asked. "He can't exactly fool the humans by appearing to be a human in the state he's in."

"I dunno yet," Kiba replied.

"Hey, I know. How about Cassi?" Hige asked.

"You mean that human you came back with?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, she said I could bring Toboe back there if things got really bad," Hige replied.

"Oh no, not her. There's no way Toboe is going back to that idiot," Tsume said. "And besides she is expecting a human boy, not some bloody up wolf cub," Tsume added.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind and I never actually said Toboe was a wolf. I just said he was a friend. So it's her own fault for thinking he was a human," Hige replied as he stared at Tsume with one of his eyes closed and one of them open, "She never asked me what he was or anything."

"And what if she turns him away? The whole trip over there will be for nothing and the cold will probably kill him," Tsume snapped.

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take. He's going to die with we leave him here. I'm sure of that," Kiba said as he put a cold cloth on Toboe's forehead trying to keep his fever down as low as he could.

"Yeah see, so I was right," Hige replied.

"You wish," Tsume replied, "He's a wolf. She'll throw him out I know she will. Then he'll die."

"Well we have to try," Kiba replied.

"Yeah it's worth a shot, and she won't know he's a wolf. She'll think he's a really big dog just like all the other humans do. Come on, lighten up a bit will ya," Hige said.

"Fine do what you want!" Tsume snapped, "But if he dies because that woman threw him out his death will be your fault not mine!"

"Don't worry, Tsume. He's not going to die. Not if we do something about it now," Kiba replied.

"Yeah," Hige said.

"And if she lets him stay what will happen after that? He'll just die over there. There is nothing that human can do over there that we can't do here," Tsume said angrily.

"We'll find out when we get there," Kiba replied in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't involve cleaning…. I hate that," Hige added.

"Come on, we have to go," Kiba said as he tried to get Toboe on his back but was having lots of trouble because there wasn't much room to move and the ceiling was so low.

"Here, let me have him," Tsume replied very annoyed and walked over to Kiba and Toboe.

"How are you gonna get him out, Tsume?" Hige asked curiously.

"Like this…" Tsume replied still very annoyed at the fact only he knew a way to get Toboe out. He grabbed Toboe by the scruff of his neck and began pulling him out.

"Do you think that will work?" Hige asked.

"It's working so far," Kiba replied as he followed behind Toboe's bloody battered body and Hige walked in front of Tsume looking back every few seconds to make sure Tsume was getting Toboe out ok.

"You know Kiba and I could have thought of this too," Hige said.

"Would you like to try and pull him out of this hell hole then?" Tsume asked as he let go of Toboe for a moment to rest his jams.

"No thanks, my teeth are to delicate for things such as this."

"Here I'll do it," Kiba replied as he and Tsume switched places.

"All right then, let's go," Hige said and began walking again as Kiba began to pull. "There that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hige asked when Kiba had Toboe out.

"Not for you maybe…" Tsume replied.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Hige said they all pit up their barriers and Tsume picked up Toboe and threw him over his shoulder.

"Why are you so eager to get there?" Kiba asked.

"Because he wants food," Tsume replied annoyed.

"Aww come on now, you know I care about Toboe's well-being before food," Hige said as his stomach let out a huge growl.

"Uh huh…" Tsume replied with his annoyed face.

"Come on, let's go before the cold gets to him," Kiba said.

"Does this mean we have to run all the way there?" Hige asked.

"Yes, it does," Tsume replied.

"All right…" Hige said with a sigh and took off after Kiba who had already began running. "How do you know how to get there?" Hige asked when he caught up with Kiba.

"You said she lived in this part of the town remember. When we get over there you'll have to lead us to her house," Kiba replied as they ran.

"If he remembers where it is," Tsume added.

"I know where it is," Hige replied in a somewhat annoyed voice.


	12. Going Back to Cassi's

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 12: Going Back to Cassi's

"Are we there yet?" Tsume asked in a very annoyed voice.

"No…" Hige replied as they ran around some houses.

"Come on, where is it…. We passed these houses an hour ago…" Tsume replied as he carried Toboe who was still hanging over his shoulder.

"No, we didn't these houses all look the same," Hige replied.

"Yeah right…" Tsume said.

"No, I think Hige is right," Kiba replied, "These houses all smell different."

"See I told you," Hige said.

"Even if the houses aren't the same he still got us lost," Tsume said.

"I did not," Hige replied, "It's right up ahead. I can smell the cleaning soap Josh used to clean the toilet…" Hige replied with a sigh.

"Right…." Tsume said.

"No, he's right. I can smell it too," Kiba said as they ran.

"Well can we stop running then?" Hige asked somewhat out of breath.

"No, we can't," Tsume said annoyed.

"Why not? It's right up ahead," Hige whined.

"If it's such a short distance away then you shouldn't mind running the rest of the way there," Tsume replied.

"Come on, Hige. We are almost there," Kiba said as he followed the toilet cleaner smell.

"Alright…" Hige said with a sigh.

"Is this it?" Tsume asked as they approached a house.

"Yeah," Hige replied, "This is it."

"Finally..." Tsume said.

"Hey, I got us here didn't I?" Hige asked annoyed.

"Come on, let's go," Kiba said and walked up to the door.

"This better work," Tsume said in his usual tone and followed Kiba.

"It will don't worry," Hige replied and followed them both.

"You knock," Tsume said to the overweight brown wolf.

"Why me?" Hige replied.

"Because it was your idea to bring him here and you've been here before," Tsume replied.

"Alright, alright…" Hige said and knocked on the door. "Just be nice this time," Hige said and looked back at Tsume who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, who is it?" a familiar voice was heard as the door opened.

"Hey Josh, is your mom home?" Hige asked.

"Oh Hige, hi welcome back and yeah mom is home," Josh replied with a smile.

"Well can we come in and talk to her?" Hige asked.

"Uh… yeah I guess…" Josh replied not to sure if he should let them all in.

"Thanks," Hige said as they came into the little hallway that led to the rooms.

"I'll go get mom…" Josh said now becoming even more nervous at the site of Tsume and the big bloody dog he had hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry he's all bark and no bite," Hige said noticing the nervous look on Josh's face.

"Uh… sure…." Josh replied as he saw Tsume's eyebrow twitch at Hige's remark.

"Can you go get your mother please?" Kiba asked after Josh stared for a second or two.

"Oh... yeah… sorry…" Josh replied, "Uh just wait in the living room, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Hige said and followed Josh down the hall then went into the living room.

"Just wait here," Josh said again.

"Ok," Kiba replied. He could tell Josh was very nervous and was trying to make him a little more comfortable by being nice.

"I'll go get mom now," Josh said and left to go find Cassi who was in her bedroom watching TV. _I wonder why they brought a dog here?_ Josh asked himself as he thought of the dog Tsume had hanging over his shoulder_, And who was that guy?_ Josh asked himself as he thought about Tsume, _He was scary…_

"See, I told you they where nice," Hige said as he sat down on the couch.

"They may be nice, but their house still stinks," Tsume replied.

"It only smells because Josh used to much cleaner in the bathroom," Hige said and turned on the TV.

"What in the world is that?" Kiba asked as he stared at the TV.

"Uh…." Hige said in disbelief.

"You're telling me you've never seen a TV before?" Tsume asked.

"No, I haven't," Kiba said as he kneeled down in from of the TV inspecting all its bottoms. "What is it for?"

"Well, it shows you things… that are going on in the world…" Hige replied.

"Can it show us Paradise?" Kiba asked.

"No, not those kinds of things," Hige replied.

"It just shows you a bunch of crap. None of it is real. It's just for lazy humans to watch when they have nothing better to do," Tsume said.

"Hey, I'll have you know some of it is real," Hige replied.

"But what is true they never watch so it must not be very good," Tsume snapped.

"So it's still on there," Hige said. "Kiba, I can't believe you've never seen a TV before."

"Where I came from they never had anything like this. At least not that I knew of," Kiba replied sniffing the TV.

"It was probably there. You where just to busy with your crap to notice," Tsume replied.

"Maybe… but then again maybe not," Kiba said.

"It doesn't matter anyhow. It's just a waste of time anyway," Tsume said as he looked out the window. "Can I put him down yet? He's getting heavy," Tsume said as he looked back toward Hige.

"Umm… I'm not sure. I'd say yes, but he'll bleed all over her floor," Hige replied.

"I'd say hold onto him. She'll be out soon enough," Kiba said.

"Fine," Tsume replied somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, Mom," Josh said as he entered his mother's room.

"Yeah?" Cassi asked she was sitting on her bed watching TV and writing some notes.

"Umm… Hige came back and he brought his friends," Josh told her.

"He did?" Cassi asked in surprise, "Wow, it's been a few days. I didn't think he was going to come back."

"Well, he did… and he brought his hurt friend."

"I best go help him then," Cassi said and began to put her notes away.

"Wait a second…" Josh said just before she left the room.

"What is it?" Cassi asked.

"Well, his friend…. He's not what you thought he was."

"What do you mean… Josh?" Cassi asked a little confused.

"Well he's kind of hairy…. really hairy…. and kind of stinky… and he has big ears…and doesn't walk like we do," Josh began.

"Josh, it's not nice to make fun of people just because they look different or don't smell as nice as you do," Cassi replied with a disappointed look on her face.

"No, Mom you don't get it…" Josh said.

"Don't get what? Just tell me already," Cassi replied.

"Mom, he's a dog… a really big dog…. and he… he looks like those wolves you see on TV sometimes."

"Oh Josh, don't be silly. He's not a wolf," Cassi said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked, "Those wolves look really mean and scary."

"Yes, I'm sure," Cassi replied with a soft smile, "Now let's go help him, k? Dog or not he still needs help."

"Ok," Josh said still not to sure about what he had seen and heard.

"Did he look bad?" Cassi asked before she left.

"Yeah, he looked really, really bad. He was all bloody and made a weird noise when he breathed," Josh replied.

"I see, it sounds very serious. I wish Hige would have told me he was a dog," Cassi said, "Are you coming out?" Cassi asked Josh who was still standing by her bed.

"No, maybe later…" Josh said in a sad voice.

"Josh…" Cassi said in a low voice and walked back over to her son and kneeled down hugging him tight. "Josh, I know you don't trust big dogs, but you really don't have to be afraid. Not all big dogs are mean and scary."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just can't trust him, and I don't know how you can…" Josh replied.

"Come on, Josh…. I know your father was attacked and killed by a pack of big wild dogs, but not all of them are like that, and I bet not all the wolves were mean like that either," Cassi said.

"How do you know Hige's friend isn't?" Josh asked.

"Well, for one he's Hige's friend. Do you think someone like Hige would be friends with a mean dog?"

"No…" Josh replied.

"Well, there's your answer," Cassi said, "All dogs aren't mean, Josh. It was just those four who killed your dad that where mean."

"Ok, Mom…" Josh replied.

"Good, now I have to go help Hige, k?" she asked.

"Sure," Josh replied.

"All right, you can come out at anytime," Cassi said and turned to leave.

"Ok."

"Oh and Josh," Cassi said as she stuck her head back in the room.

"Yes Mom?" Josh asked.

"You don't have to be scared," she said then left.

"Ok, Mom…" Josh said in a quiet voice.


	13. Another Fight

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 13: Another Fight  
  
"What in the world is this?" Hige asked as he picked up a Play Station 2 controller that was sitting on the floor near the TV.  
  
"Don't ask me," Tsume said staring at the strange thing.  
  
"I wonder if you can eat it?" Hige asked and he sniffed the black controller.  
  
"I doubt it," Tsume replied.  
  
"You never know humans eat the weirdest things," Hige said.  
  
"What's that?" Kiba asked as he pointed to some cases that sat next to the PlayStation 2.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hige said and picked one of the cases up.  
  
"Well?" Tsume asked.  
  
"I think you can watch this on the black box," Hige said and looked at the Play Station 2. "It says here it's only for Play Station 2."  
  
"I bet that is the black box," Kiba said.  
  
"It says PS2 on it," Hige said reading the words on the black box.  
  
"PS2, what the hell is that?" Tsume asked.  
  
"I have no idea..." Kiba said as he looked at some more of the games. "Hey look at this," Kiba said as he read the back of one of the cases, "Kill the dark lord, save the princess, and go to paradise."  
  
"Umm... Kiba I don't think they are talking about the same paradise," Hige said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hey guys," Cassi said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hi," Hige said.  
  
"Hello," Kiba said with a smile and put down the game.  
  
"Hello, Hige.... Tsume," Cassi said looking at Tsume. "And you are?" she asked diverting her attention to Kiba.  
  
"Oh I'm Kiba," Kiba replied.  
  
"Well hello there Kiba," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," Kiba replied.  
  
"And who is this?" Cassi asked as she walked over to Tsume and began looking over Toboe.  
  
"He is uh... my dog.... Toboe," Hige began.  
  
"Well when you get passed the blood and bandages he's quite cute," Cassi said.  
  
"So will you help us help him then?" Hige asked.  
  
"Yeah I told you I'd help your friend didn't I," Cassi replied as she continued to look over Toboe.  
  
"Yeah I guess you did," Hige said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I hate to break up this conversation but he's getting really heavy if you don't hurry and tell me where to put him I'm going to drop him right here," Tsume said in his usual tone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'll go get a few towels you can lay him out on," Cassi replied and hurried off to the closet.  
  
"Tsume all you had to do was ask and I would have held him for awhile," Kiba said.  
  
"You where to busy asking if the TV could show us paradise to hold him," Tsume replied.  
  
"Here," Cassi said as she reentered the living room and laid out some towels.  
  
"About time," Tsume said and walked over to the towels.  
  
"Ummm.... Tsume maybe I should put him down," Cassi said trying not to offend Tsume.  
  
"Why?" Tsume asked.  
  
"Because everyone in here knows you're just going to drop him on the floor, she doesn't want him to get hurt any more then he already is," Hige replied.  
  
"Fine here you want him so much take him," Tsume said angrily and threw Toboe at Cassi.  
  
"Ahh!" Cassi said Tsume just throwing Toboe at her like that startled her a bit.  
  
"Tsume!" Kiba said and caught Toboe before he hit Cassi.  
  
"She wanted him didn't she, I just gave her what she wanted."  
  
"You didn't give him to her you threw him at her," Hige said.  
  
"So what this is a waste of my time anyway," Tsume replied.  
  
"Then why don't you leave?" Hige asked he was getting a bit angry as well.  
  
"Because he has nowhere else to go," Kiba replied.  
  
"Well go outside then," Hige said.  
  
"Fine I will, it's a lot better out there then in here with you idiots," Tsume said and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," Cassi said.  
"What for?" Tsume snapped.  
  
"Here," she said as she went to the closet and pulled out a black coat, "I thought you might need this it's really cold out there," she said with a warm smile.  
  
"No thanks," Tsume replied and walked past her and out the front door.  
  
"Man what a jerk," Hige said as he looked out the window and saw Tsume sit down on the porch.  
  
"I wonder why he hates me so much," Cassi said as she looked out the window at Tsume.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he's just a jerk," Hige replied.  
  
"I still feel bad though."  
  
"Why you didn't do anything to him," Kiba said.  
  
"Well I think it was when I yelled at him when we first met," Cassi said.  
  
"No Tsume wouldn't get mad at something like that," Hige replied.  
  
"He wouldn't?" Cassi asked.  
  
"No he'd just get pissed off," Hige replied.  
  
"Great..." Cassi replied with a sigh.  
  
"How are we going to help Toboe?" Kiba asked as he kneeled next to the brown wolf.  
  
"Well if you give me a few minutes I can call a vet," Cassi replied.  
  
"Umm... well we don't have money to pay for a vet, can't you just do something to save him?" Hige asked.  
  
"I'll pay for it," she replied.  
  
"You will?" Hige and Kiba asked in surprised voices.  
  
"Of course," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Do we have to work for it?" Hige asked.  
  
"No not this time, thought if you want to I'm sure I could fine something for you to do," Cassi said.  
  
"Oh no that's fine," Hige replied.  
  
"So you help him for free?" Kiba asked making sure he wasn't going to get into something he couldn't take care of.  
  
"Yes I will," Cassi replied.  
  
"What's the catch?" Hige asked.  
  
"There is no catch, we are all friends now and you should always help a friend," Cassi replied as she flipped though the phonebook for the vet's number.  
  
"Right..." Hige replied he still wasn't sure about this, knowing Cassi he was pretty sure they'd have to do something to pay her back.  
  
"Let's see..." Cassi said as she flipped though the big yellow book, "Ah here we go here's a place called Paw Prints, they make home calls, that will work."  
  
"Yeah...." Hige said. "Hey Kiba can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Uh yeah... sure," Kiba replied with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, Hige had never ask to talk to him before, at least not like this.  
  
"I think we might have a problem," Hige said as he and Kiba walked into the kitchen then closed the kitchen door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Well she's calling a vet right? Don't you think a vet would know the difference between a wolf and a dog?"  
  
"I don't know, I wouldn't think so... they think we have been dead for over 200 years, I doubt the thought would even cross their mind," Kiba replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hige asked.  
  
"Pretty sure," Kiba said, "Hige what's wrong, I have never seen you get so nervous over a little thing like this."  
  
"I dunno something just doesn't smell right about all this, I have this weird feeling that someone is going to find out."  
  
"When you say you have a feeling that someone is going to find out you don't just mean the vet do you?" Kiba asked, he could tell by the look on Hige face that he wasn't playing around he was dead serious.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just have a weird feeling," Hige replied.  
  
"Well no one will know unless we let them know, so just don't say anything," Kiba replied he wasn't sure if he should take this seriously or not.  
  
"Yeah...." Hige said.  
  
"I just hope that the vet gets here in time to help Toboe," Kiba said as he turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm sure they can, these humans, they may not be very good at lots of things but they are good at helping people," Hige replied.  
  
"Yes but Toboe isn't a human, they are good at helping humans not wolves," Kiba replied then left.  
  
"Whatever..." Hige said, "Hey I wonder where Josh is..." 


	14. Wolf Attack

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 14: Wolf Attack

_Damn, why am I sitting here?_ Tsume thought to himself as he sat out on the porch, _I have better things to do; this is a total waste of time._

"Hey, do you think we should let Tsume in?" Kiba asked as they waited for the vet to arrive.

"Nah, he'll come in when he feels like it," Hige replied as he sat and watched the TV. "Hey, what ever happened to Josh?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I know he's around somewhere. Last I saw he was still in my room," Cassi said as she sat on the floor next to Toboe. His head was in her lap and she was petting him gently.

"Should I go find him?" Kiba asked.

"No, just leave him be. He'll come out sometime," Cassi replied.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Josh asked himself as he walked around their backyard, _Mom is right that dog won't hurt anyone. So why can't I go in there with everyone else?_ He wondered to himself and kicked a can that was in the yard nearby.

"What was that?" Tsume asked as he looked around the street. He was sure he had heard a noise. "Damn it, stupid people making a racket," Tsume said as he stood up and walked around the house making sure no one was there.

"Huh? Someone is coming…" Josh said as he heard footsteps heading his way.

_Now I know someone is there,_ Tsume thought to himself. He could hear someone walking back there. He let his barrier down and he was ready to attack if needed. There was no one else around so no one would see him as a wolf and if they did they would only think he was a dog anyway.

_What is that?_ Josh asked himself as he began slowly walking closer to the side of the house, _The sound of footsteps changed. I could have sworn I only heard two feet, now I hear four. What is this?_

"I'm going to get this idiot. He isn't going to get me," Tsume said as he lunged around the corner and on top of Josh.

"Ahhhhh! No, get away!" Josh yelled at the site of the huge gray wolf on top of him.

"What the hell?" Tsume said surprised to see it was Josh he was attacking.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Cassi asked as she, Kiba, and Hige ran out of the house to see what was wrong.

"Mom, help!" Josh cried.

"What is it?" Cassi yelled as she ran toward him.

"It's the dog! The one that killed dad!" Josh yelled.

"Oh my god…" Cassi said at the site of the big dog that stood over her son.

"Oh boy, we are in trouble now," Hige said as he and Kiba saw what was going on.

"Get away from him!" Cassi yelled and grabbed a shovel that sat nearby. "Get off of him!" she yelled again and swung her shovel at Tsume who was still very confused.

_What the hell is going on?_ Tsume asked himself then jumped off of Josh and ran in the bushes before Cassi could hit him.

"Josh, are you ok?" Cassi asked and kneeled next to Josh who was crying.

"Mom, that was the dog that killed Dad," Josh cried.

"Oh Honey, there are a lot of big dogs out here. I don't think that was the same one," Cassi said trying to comfort Josh.

"No Mom, it was. Did you see it? Did you see its chest? It had that scar on its chest. The dog that killed dad had the same scar, Mom," Josh said as he cried.

"What?" Hige asked, "It was the same dog? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Josh replied as Cassi hugged him trying to clam him down.

"It's ok baby. Everything is fine now, we are all here," Cassi said as she hugged Josh, "Come on, let's go back in ok?"

"K," Josh replied.

"Ok," Cassi said and picked Josh up and carried him in. "Can you guys make sure that dog is gone?" Cassi asked as she walked to the door.

"Yeah," Hige replied.

"She's gone, you can come out now," Kiba said after Cassi had gone in.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsume asked as he came out.

"You just got us in a whole lot of trouble, Tsume," Hige said as he stared at Tsume who was still in his wolf form.

"What was that about, Tsume?" Kiba asked, "Did you kill someone?"

"No, I didn't kill anyone," Tsume replied.

"Are you sure?" Hige asked, "If you didn't then Josh wouldn't have remembered your scar. You're lucky Cassi didn't call the nobles on you. They would come over here and kill you so fast for attacking a kid."

"I was only making sure no one was here, and I didn't bite him, did I?" Tsume replied annoyed.

"That's not the point. You still scared him and he knows who you are," Kiba said.

"He has no clue who I am," Tsume said.

"He will once he sees your scar," Kiba replied.

"Come on, you don't actually think that just because I have a scar that the humans will be able to figure out that we are wolves do you?" Tsume asked.

"They might. You never know with humans," Hige said.

"Hige, remember you said you had a feeling they would find out? Do you think this could be it?" Kiba asked.

"Could be I guess," Hige replied.

"They aren't going to find out. No human is stupid enough to say wolves can turn into humans. Everyone would think they were crazy," Tsume said.

"We should go back inside," Kiba said, "She'll start wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Hige replied.

"Are you going to stay out here?" Kiba asked Tsume.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back in there," Tsume said.

"Fine, soot yourself," Kiba said, "Come on, Hige."

"Ok," Hige replied and followed Kiba leaving Tsume outside alone.

"You really don't think he did it do you?" Hige asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I don't know," Kiba replied. "But I have a hunch he did."

"How's that?" Hige asked.

"He seems to be very angry at this family. I've never seen him get in a fight so fast with one person. He usually just says something mean then brushes them off, but not this family. He is always starting fights with Cassi. Maybe he really did kill Josh's father and is angry about it."

"Why would he be angry?" Hige asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they did something really bad to him," Kiba replied.

"Well whatever it was. He sure doesn't want us to know," Hige said.

"Hey guys, the vet is here!" Cassi hollered from in the living room.

"Ok!" Hige hollered back. "So what are we going to do about this? I dunno if we should let Tsume stay with us if he killed someone," Hige said to Kiba.

"No, he can stay if he wants," Kiba replied.

"Are you nuts? He's dangerous Kiba. I told you that from the start, and he having killed someone is even more proof of it," Hige said.

"We can't prove it was him," Kiba said, "Maybe he really didn't do it. And even if he did I can't just leave him by himself for it."

"Kiba, he can take care of himself. He doesn't need us to protect him or anything," Hige replied.

"That's not it," Kiba said looking out the kitchen window.

"What is it then?" Hige asked.

"When I first came to this city, Tsume's humans had found me. My leg was injured. Tsume ordered his men to pull me out. They tried, but before they could I had killed both of them. Tsume was the one who told me I shouldn't kill. I saw nothing wrong with it, but he said it was wrong. So you see I've killed people before, even Tsume's own men. So just leaving him here because he killed someone wouldn't be right because I did the same thing."

"But they tired to kill you, right?" Hige asked.

"I didn't know what they where going to do. I just killed them," Kiba replied.

"Well, you didn't know. They could have killed you, you know how humans are," Hige said.

"Well how do we know Josh's dad wasn't trying to kill Tsume?" Kiba asked.

"Uhhh…."

"See… so we can't leave him here," Kiba said.

"Damn Kiba, why do you have to be right all the time?" Hige said with a sigh

"Hige, Kiba, come in here!" Cassi hollered.

"Come on let's go," Kiba said as he went into the living room.

"Fine," Hige replied and followed Kiba into the living room.


	15. Tsume Remembers

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 15: Tsume Remembers

"There you are I was wondering what happened to you," Cassi said as Kiba and Hige entered the living room.

"Sorry," Kiba replied.

"Did you get the dog?" Josh asked as he sat on the couch still a little shaken up.

"Yeah, you bet we did, right Kiba?" Hige said with a smile as he looked at Kiba.

"That's good," Cassi replied with a sigh of relief.

"He won't bother you anymore, that's for sure," Hige said.

"He looks pretty bad," a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes in a lab coat with black pants said as he looked over Toboe. "He has lost a lot of blood and is having lots of trouble breathing. He needs an operation and a tube put in to suck all the blood out of his lungs, but I don't think he'll make it to my office."

"What?" Hige asked somewhat in disbelief.

"Yes, he looks very grave," the vet said with sadness in his eyes.

"So he's gonna die?" Hige asked.

"Well unless we can somehow get him to my office within the next oh, I'd say two hours then yes," the vet replied.

"So we can't do anything?" Cassi asked.

"Well we can end his suffering now and put him down or we can wait for him to die. That's about the only choices we have."

"Come on, there has to be another way," Kiba said in a determined voice.

"Well we could try and do the surgery right here, but I must say it is very risky. This air isn't clean. Anything could get into his bloodstream and cause an infection," the vet replied looking down upon Toboe.

"Oh that poor dog," Cass said tears forming in her eyes.

"We can't just let him die, do the surgery," Kiba said.

"I would like to, but I don't have anything here with me to do it with," the vet replied.

"So what do we do then?" Hige asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we could move him in this condition. His wounds will only tear letting more blood escape. I'm almost afraid he'll bleed to death."

"What if we could bring the stuff here?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know if that is possible. They are big heavy machines," he replied.

"So he's going to die…" Cassi said softly.

"No he's not," Josh said and got up off the couch. "Hey, Mr. do you need all those machines to do the surgery or will you need them afterwards?"

"Well to do the operation all I need is the tube to suck out the blood and some materials to clean the wounds, repair the hole, and remove the bullet," the vet replied, "But we need the oxygen to help him breath after the operation is done."

"Well can we get that and bring it here? After you are done with the surgery you can take him over there," Josh said.

"Hmm… that is possible I suppose," the vet said. "Let me call my partner, she can help us figure out something I'm sure."

"Ok just be quick about it or he'll die," Hige said.

"Yeah, I know," the vet replied and took out his cell phone.

_Why the hell does that kid think I killed his dad_? Tsume thought to himself as he went back and sat on the front porch. _I never killed anyone,_ Tsume thought to himself then he began to sit and think. "Wait…." He said in a bit of shock, _Could it of been that one man?_ Tsume asked himself in disbelief, _I remember now… it was that man… the one with the gun._

/Flashback/

"Hey Dan, what are you doing?" a male voice asked as he walked over to his friend. "What do you have that gun for?"

"There where some big dogs around. I was trying to scare them away with some gunshots, that's all," Dan replied. He was a tall man with dark brown hair in jeans and a black coat.

"Oh is that all, it looked like you where gonna shoot someone," his friend Mike said with a laugh.

"No, I wasn't going to shoot them. Just scare them away," Dan replied.

"Hey Daddy, what are you doing?" a little boy asked as he ran up and grabbed Dan's pant leg.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile and put his big hand on the boy's head.

"Hi Mike," the boy said and looked at the man who stood next to his father.

"Hi there, how are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," the boy said.

"Glad to hear it," Mike replied with a smile.

"Can we go play ball now?" the little boy asked his dad with a smile.

"Yeah sure, Josh where is the ball?" Dan asked.

"Umm... I threw it and it went over there…" Josh said and pointed to the alley that was across the street.

"That's where those big dogs ran off too. Alright, I'll get it stay here, ok?" Dan said and walked over to the alley, gun in hand.

"Who is that?" a dark brown wolf asked a gray wolf as Dan walked toward the alley.

"I don't know," the gray wolf replied as they watched Dan very closely.

"Hey!" the dark brown wolf softly howled to the white and tan female wolf that stood across the alley, "There is a strange man coming this way, hide the cubs."

"Alright," she replied and looked to see Dan coming towards her and the cubs.

"Hey, Tsume what's going on?" a hyper young black and gray wolf asked as he ran up behind them.

"Stay quiet," Tsume replied.

"Why?" the young wolf asked confused.

"There is a human," the dark brown wolf said.

"Oh, I see him. Hey, he's really close to the cubs," the young wolf replied.

"Sota, shut up," Tsume snapped at the young wolf as Dan came closer and closer.

"Hey, Tani get them out of here," Tsume said to the white and tan female wolf.

"Right," she replied and took one of the little wolf cubs in her mouth.

"Hurry," the dark brown wolf said as she carried it away.

"Come on Koto, calm down. You know humans won't do anything," Sota said to the dark brown wolf.

"He has a gun," Koto replied staring at Dan who was coming closer and closer.

"Do you think we should do something… I mean he's heading right from the cubs…" Sota said realizing Dan did have a gun.

"We'll see," Koto replied.

"Yeah, if he gets to close we'll try and scare him off," Tsume said.

"Do you think that will really work?" Sota asked as the wolves moved behind some trashcans so Dan wouldn't see them.

"I hope so," Koto replied.

"Tani, be careful. He's getting really close," Tsume said as Tani walked past them to get another cub.

"Yeah, I see him…. I don't think I'll be able to get all the cubs away in time. What do you want me to do?" Tani asked.

"Just get as many away as you can," Koto said.

"Ok," Tani replied and quietly grabbed another cub and took it a safe distance away.

"Here he comes…" Sota said getting a little nervous.

"What do you think he wants?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know," Koto replied, "Could be the cubs."

"Why would you say that?" Tsume asked. None of the wolves had seen the ball that lay a few feet from the cubs.

"Well, why else would he be coming over here?" Koto said.

_Where is that ball?_ Dan asked himself as he neared the alley. _I know Josh said it was here._

"Hey, Koto…. What do you want us to do?" Sota asked he couldn't take his eyes off Dan who was looking around the trash trying to find the ball.

"Nothing yet… just see what he does. If he trying to hurt the cubs then we'll move in and try and scare him off," Koto replied.

_Hey, what's that?_ Dan asked himself as he heard some noises nearby. "Hmmm I think it's coming from…." Dan said as he looked for what was making the noise. "Right here," he said as he stood over 3 little wolf pups. "Puppies, these must of belongs to those dogs I scared off. Man, if I'd of known they had pups I would have left them alone. Oh well, I guess I'll take these guys to the pound. They're bound to die all alone out here," he said as he bent down to pick up one of the pups.

"Koto, he has one of the cubs," Tsume said.

"Are you sure?" Koto, the leader of the pack asked. He didn't want to attack if it wasn't needed.

"Yes, look!" Sota said not knowing what to do. "Koto, we have to do something."

"I know," Koto replied.

"He has one of the cubs!" Tani said as she came back to get another cub and saw what was going on.

"Aww it's ok little guy, I won't hurt you," Dan said as the little cub cried in his arms.

"He's hurting him!" Tani said and ran to help the crying cub.

"No, Tani, wait!" Koto yelled as Tani raced past them and jumped above Dan.

"Dan, look out!" Mike yelled as he saw the great white and tan wolf jump at Dan's back.

"Daddy!" Josh screamed.

"Huh?" Dan asked and turned around just in time to see Tani coming down on him. "Ahhh!" he yelled and without even thinking shot his gun.

"Tani!" Sota yelled not knowing if he hit Tani or not.

"Tani!" Koto yelled and ran to see if she was hit.

"Dan, there's more!" Mike yelled as he saw Koto running to see if Tani was ok. "Josh, stay here!" he said to his car and pulled out a small handgun.

"I'm ok, but he still has the cub!" Tani yelled to Koto.

"Did he shoot you?" Koto asked.

"No, he missed. Come on let's get the cubs," Tani said as Dan looked around trying to figure out where the wolves were and what they where doing.

"Tsume!" Koto yelled.

"Yeah?" Tsume replied as he watched what was going on.

"You and Sota get the other cubs out of here now!"

"Ok," Tsume replied, "Come on let's go," he said to Sota.

"Right," Sota replied as they ran around Koto and Tani to the rest of the cubs.

"Watch out!" Tani said as Dan fired again.

"Dan!" Mike yelled as he ran to his friend and pointed his gun at Sota who was trying to get away from Dan, but he was standing in front of him not giving him a chance to get away.

"Sota, look out!" Tani called as she saw Mike getting ready to shoot him.

"What?" Sota replied he hadn't seen Mike at all.

"Sota!" Koto yelled and ran at Mike jumping above his head. He was ready to kill to protect his pack.

"Mike!" Dan yelled all he could see at that moment was a big dark brown blur behind him about to kill his friend. "Mike, no!" Dan yelled and fired his gun at Koto.

"Koto!" Tani yelled as she saw Koto hit the ground in front of Mike.

"What?" Tsume said and turned to see Koto lying on the ground and Dan pointing his handgun at Tani.

"Tani, look out!" Tsume yelled and dropped the cub in his mouth.

"Koto, no!" Tani howled in sadness she didn't see Dan about to shoot her, nor did she care. She just wanted to get to Koto who lie lifeless on the dirty ground.

"Don't you dare!" Tsume growled and ran up behind Dan, jumped up and sunk his teeth deep down into Dan's flesh.

"Daddy, no!" Josh cried out in horror was he watched the giant gray wolf rip apart his father's flesh.

"Dan!" Mike called out as he watched Dan fall to the ground, Tsume still clinging to his throat.

"Sota, did you get the cubs out of here?" Tsume called to Sota as he released Dan from his deadly grip.

"All but the one the human had!" Sota replied. He had already gotten the one Tsume had dropped.

"Ok!" Tsume replied and grabbed the little cub that Dan had dropped just a few moments before.

"Tani, come on. We have to get out of here!" Sota yelled to Tani who still stood frozen in disbelief that her mate laid dead in front of her. "Tsume, what about Tani?"

"What?" Tsume asked and turned to see Tani still standing in that same spot.

"Daddy!" Josh cried as he saw his father lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Koto…." Tani said as she still stood there, "Koto no... No please don't be dead…" Tani cried and took a few steps toward the fallen wolf.

"Tani, he'll kill you!" Sota yelled as he and Tsume stood and watched Tani.

"Dammit!" Tsume yelled and ran to Tani who was now almost to Koto's body.

"Koto, you can't be dead... you can't be…" she said as she stopped sat in front of Koto's body.

"What is she doing?" Sota asked as he watched Tani begin to howl.

"Tani, move!" Tsume yelled as Mike watched Tani howl in sadness.

"Move you damn dog… Dan is going to die if you don't let me get to him…" Mike said not knowing if Tani would attack him if he tried to get to Dan.

"Tani!" Tsume yelled again.

"Daddy!" Josh cried and began running to his father.

"Koto, I'm so sorry…" Tani cried, "If I had listened to you and not of ran at that human he wouldn't of tried to shoot me. Then you wouldn't have died…. Please forgive me, Koto," Tani howled a long sad howl once more.

"Josh no!" Mike yelled as he saw Josh run past him and head straight for Dan. "Stay away from that dog!" he yelled as he watched Tani.

"He's going to do it... He's going to shoot her..." Sota said in disbelief as he sat by the cubs and watched Tani howl and Tsume still trying to get to her.

"Damn, why'd we move the cubs so far back? If they weren't so far away I could have been there by now," Tsume said in anger as he ran toward Tani.

"Daddy!" Josh cried again as he ran passed Tani and to his dad.

"Josh!" Mike yelled as he saw Tsume coming up fast. "No way you damn dog. You killed Dan. I'm not going to let you kill Josh too!" he said and raised his gun, at this point Tsume was almost to Tani.

"Tani, watch out!" Tsume said as he saw Mike getting ready to shoot again.

_Oh crap it's to close..._ Sota said to himself, "He's not going to hit Tsume he's gonna hit Tani! She's to close, he can't miss her," Sota said as he closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to see what was about to happen. He was hoping Tsume could find a way out of this. That he would just open his eyes and Tani would be fine and the humans would be gone.

"Tani!" Tsume howled he had just missed her by a few feet when he heard the gunfire.

"No… Tani…" Sota said in disbelief as he opened his eyes a few moments after he heard the gunfire. "Tani and Koto…. Both of them…" Sota said as he stared at Tani who lay at Koto's side.

"No…dammit. I almost had her..." Tsume said as he started down at Tani who lay only a few feet in front of him.

"Damn, no I missed him!" Mike yelled out in anger and prepared to fire his gun again but this time not to save Josh. He wanted to kill Tsume because he had killed Dan.

"Tsume, let's go!" Sota yelled as he saw Mike about to shoot again.

"Right…" Tsume replied as he took one last look at his friends then took off before Mike could shoot him.

/End Flashback/

_Damn…_ Tsume said to himself as he remembered what happened_. I remember... I did kill that kid's father. Koto... my best friend. He died that day. Both of them… Koto and Tani. They both died because of that damn human. _"Porky," Tsume said in an angry yet sad voice, "Out of all the people you could have made friends with in this whole damn city why'd you have to make friends with this family?"


	16. A Scary Conversation

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 16: A Scary Conversation

"Ok," the vet said as he put his cell phone away, "I told my partner, Sara about this. She said it's a long shot, but we could try it. She will be over here shortly and will be brining what we need to do this. Right after we get Toboe stitched up and in a moveable conduction we will be taking him back to our office for farther treatment."

"Ok," Kiba replied.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Hige asked.

"I'm not sure," the vet replied.

"Hey, Josh?" Cassi asked as she looked over at Josh who was once again sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Mom?" he asked.

"How come you all the sudden busted out like that?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" he asked with a little confusion in his voice.

"Well with you being so scared of dogs... and that gray one attacking you… I'd think you wouldn't care if Toboe died or not, and here you are sounding the most determined out of all of us about saving him," Cassi replied.

"I just thought about what you said, Mom. About how not all dogs are mean and how Toboe can't be mean if Hige owns him…. I see now Mom, that all dogs aren't bad. I don't know why I didn't figure it out till that gray dog attacked me, but something about the way that dog acted and the way Toboe acts showed me that not all dogs are bad."

"But you've never seen how Toboe acts…" Hige said.

"Hige, don't say anything," Kiba replied.

"Why not? He doesn't know Toboe."

"Just leave him be. He's not afraid anymore. He knows not all dogs are mean. Who cares if he knows how Toboe acts are not as long as he isn't scared anymore," Kiba replied.

"I still don't get how Tsume attacking him makes him not scared of dogs anymore," Hige said scratching his head.

"Here it's like this," Kiba began, "Josh saw not all dogs are mean by the way Toboe and Tsume act… see Tsume is a mean dog because he attacked him, but Toboe isn't a mean dog because he didn't attack him. So all in all he knows not all dogs are mean."

"Yeah, but he still hasn't seen how Toboe acts," Hige replied.

"Who cares as long as he knows not all dogs are bad," Kiba said.

"What was that? Did you say something about Tsume?" Cassi asked.

"No," Kiba replied.

"Oh ok, I must of misheard you," Cassi said with a little smile.

"Must have," Kiba replied as they all waited in the living room for Sara.

"I hope she hurries. This is awful," the vet said as he unwrapped all of Toboe's bandages.

"That's so gross," Josh said as he saw Toboe's neck. It was ripped open from when Blue had grabbed him.

"Oh poor thing," Cassi said as she saw the damage Blue had done.

"What happened to him?" the vet asked as he looked over the wolf.

"Well we aren't sure really," Hige said rubbing the back of his head, "All we heard was he got in a fight and was shot."

"I see," the vet replied, "How long ago was this?"

"Ummmm about five days ago I'd say."

"You left him like this for five days!"

"Hey come on man, it's not like we had the money to do this. If it wasn't for Cassi we'd still be under that house in the dirt and cold," Hige snapped back.

"Hey now, no need to start a fight," Cassi said stepping in between the Hige and the vet.

"What's your name anyway?" Kiba asked the vet.

"Huh? Oh I guess I told Cassi when you two where outside, it's Drake."

"Drake?" Hige asked, "There's no Dr. or Mr. thing?"

"Well yes, but I think it makes the patients feel more comfortable if they don't have to call me Dr." Drake replied.

"I see," Kiba said.

"Hey, where's that other guy you were with?" Josh asked.

"Other guy?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, the one who brought Toboe in."

"Oh that's Tsume," Hige replied, "I bet he's still out on the front porch."

"Yup," Cassi said as she looked out the window, "He's still out there."

"Should we let him in?" Josh asked.

"No, he'll come in on his own," Kiba replied.

"Hey," Cassi said, "If he was outside why didn't he help Josh earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well he was sitting right there. I'm sure he heard Josh scream so why didn't he help him?"

"Uh," Hige replied.

"Well?" Cassi asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said.

"Bring him in here now," Cassi said a little bit angry.

"How come?" Josh asked.

"Because I want to talk to him," Cassi replied.

"Whoa…. You'd better do it Kiba. If you don't she'll make you clean the toilet," Hige said.

"No, I already did that remember," Josh replied.

"Oh yeah, you did," Hige said.

"Yeah, I almost fell in remember," Josh said as they both laughed.

"Hey!" Cassi yelled, "Get him in here now!"

"…" they all were speechless.

"Go get him, Kiba," Drake said, he too was getting scared.

"Why me?" Kiba asked.

"Because you're the bravest," Hige replied, "You're not scared of Tsume or Cassi so go."

"Well…" Cassi asked, "Whose going?"

"Come on, Kiba. It's not worth losing your life over," Hige said to Kiba.

"Losing my life?" Kiba asked. "Why would I lose my life?"

"Well either you do it and get us all out of trouble or you don't and either die in a freak cleaning accident or Josh, Drake, and I will kill you later for not doing it," Hige replied.

"Just do it, Kiba. Tsume is your friend, right?" Drake asked.

"Not exactly," Kiba replied.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'm sure he wouldn't kill you for making him come in here and talking to Cassi," Drake said. He was trying to look over Toboe's wounds and figure a way to do the surgery without killing him, but was having a very hard time with the pressure of an angry Cassi.

"Ok then, if he won't kill us for making him come in here then why don't you go?" Kiba asked Drake.

"Well because he isn't my friend and I'm trying to take care of Toboe."

"He's got you there pal," Hige said.

"Come on, I'm waiting," Cassi said.

"Fine I'll go," Kiba said annoyed and went out the front door.

"Should we hide?" Josh asked Hige.

"I'm not sure, "Hige replied, "This could get ugly and I really don't want to be in the middle of a fight between people like Tsume and Cassi."

"Oh come on now, there won't be a fight," Cassi said with a little smile, "I'm just gonna ask him why he didn't help that's all."

"Well knowing Tsume that could lead to a fight," Hige replied.

"So we should hide then?" Josh asked looking up at Hige.

"Not yet. We'll see what kind of a mood Tsume is in when he gets in here. Then we can decide wither to hide or not."

"And what should I do?" Drake asked.

"Do what you do best," Hige replied with a smile, "Take care of Toboe."

"But…" Drake replied. He had seen Tsume sitting on the porch from the window and he didn't look like the nicest person.

"Hige is right you know," Cassi said, "You did say you couldn't go get Tsume because you had to take care of Toboe. Well then if you can't get Tsume because you are busy with Toboe then you'll be to busy to hide too."

"Go Mom, you got him on that one," Josh said with a laugh.

"I know," Cassi replied with a smile, "You men I swear… going to hide over nothing…." Cassi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but nothing could turn into something really fast when Tsume is involved," Hige said.

"Just wait and see. We are both adults and I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Cassi replied.

"Just because they have an adult body doesn't mean they'll have an adult mind you know," Drake said, he was now washing out Toboe's wounds. They had bled a lot since Kiba last changed them.

"Why are we even doing this?" Hige asked, "Toboe is over here dying and we are all joking around."

"I think it's a good thing," Drake said.

"How can it be good?" Hige asked.

"Toboe may be out, but he can still hear you know. I'm sure that he'd rather hear you guys laughing then crying don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree," Cassi said.

"Yeah, but during this fight we might end up crying," Hige said under his breath.

"What was that?" Cassi asked as she heard Hige mumble.

"Oh it was nothing," Hige said with a smile. _Boy Kiba, I hope you're having better luck out there then we are in here,_ he thought to himself.


	17. A Talk Between Two Wolves

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 17: A Talk Between Two Wolves

"Tsume," Kiba said as he sat down next to Tsume on the front porch, "Cassi would like to speak to you."

"Why the hell should I care?" Tsume replied he was still thinking about the loss of his old pack.

"She wants to know why you didn't help Josh when he was screaming."

"And what should I say? That I couldn't help him because I was the one attacking him?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"Come on, just make up something," Kiba replied as he looked up at the sky. He couldn't see the moon because of the dome roof.

"Why should I even bother talking to her?" Tsume snapped.

"She's helping Toboe, that's why," Kiba replied in his usual tone, "He would have died already if it wasn't for her."

"He still could die you know. Why should I waste my time talking to her?"

"Why did Josh think you killed his father?" Kiba asked thinking it might be a good idea to get the subject off Toboe.

"Probably because I did," Tsume answered as he stared at the concrete sidewalk.

"What?" Kiba asked now staring at Tsume. His eyes widened at what Tsume had just told him.

"I killed him and I don't give a damn," Tsume replied angrily.

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"It's none of your damn business, and why the hell are you so upset... you've killed before too."

"Only when I was protecting myself," Kiba replied.

"Well I was protecting myself too," Tsume said.

"Are you sure it's the same person… maybe you got Josh's father confused with another man," Kiba said trying to get the truth out of Tsume.

"No it was him... I remember that kid…. and his stench. It's the same sent that idiot had," Tsume said, his eyes still staring down at the sidewalk.

"Is that why you attacked Josh? Because of his father?"

"No, I didn't know they where related until a few minutes ago… I thought I had smelled that sent before. I can't believe I didn't get it until now."

"I see," Kiba replied, "Was he trying to kill you?"

"It was just a big misunderstanding… human idiots… they can't do anything without causing problems," Tsume growled.

"What happened?" Kiba asked again. He was determined to find out what had happened.

"I told you before, it's none of your business!" Tsume snapped.

"Well then if you won't tell me then will you at least go talk to Cassi?"

"I'd rather get shot by that drunken idiot then talk to her," Tsume replied.

"Must have been bad… if you hate her this much…" Kiba said. "She didn't even do anything…. Her husband did, it's wrong. To take it out on her."

"This is why I'm sick of friends…" Tsume growled.

"Huh?" Kiba asked confused. He couldn't really tell if this sudden talk of friends had anything to do with Cassi and her family or not.

"First her damn husband kills them and now Toboe… this family… they just bring death."

"What?" Kiba asked still confused. "But they didn't kill Toboe… they haven't even tried. They've been trying to save him."

"I told myself I should of just left that Runt when I first saved him from that drunk and his dog... but no I came with you and Porky… now the damn Runt is dying… friends aren't worth it," Tsume said.

"Tsume, you're not making and sense," Kiba replied.

"When you get involved with other people... they always die… that's why it's better to be alone. Friends are just a waste of time and effort," Tsume said.

"From what you're saying… and by how much you hate this family… they killed someone very close to you, didn't they?" Kiba asked.

"They destroyed my whole pack," Tsume snapped in anger, "There I told you. Are you happy now?"

"No…" Kiba replied as he too was now looking at the sidewalk.

"What?" Tsume asked. He was expecting Kiba to come up with a stupid comeback, but then again, this was Kiba he was talking to not Hige.

"You should never be happy when someone or something is killed," Kiba said with somewhat of a sad look on his face. "Will you go talk to Cassi now? She really wants to talk to you and she is really starting to scare Hige and Josh," Kiba said with a little smile.

"She would," Tsume replied with a little bit of a smile at the thought of Hige being chewed out by Cassi.

"What are you going to tell her?" Kiba asked.

"What if I don't tell her anything?" Tsume replied, "I can just stand in the hall can't I. I can hear what she has to say. Then when she's said whatever crap she wants to say I can leave. That should be enough. Besides she's a human, does she really need a reason?"

"Need a reason?"

"Humans do things without any reason to all the time… so why should I give her a reason?" Tsume asked in his usual tone.

"Excuse me?" a woman in a lab coat asked as she walked up to the two wolves.

"Yes?" Kiba asked and stood up.

"Is this where the injured dog is?"

"Yeah," Tsume replied as he stood up too.

"Good," she replied with a sigh. She was a short woman, brown eyes with glasses and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I thought I was lost for a minute."

"Well you're not," Tsume replied somewhat annoyed.

"He's in here," Kiba said and opened the door to the house and took her down the little hallway to the living room, Tsume following behind them.

"Sara, I'm glad you're here," Drake said with a relived smile on his face.

"He is bad," Sara said as she kneeled down next to Drake and looked at Toboe's neck wound.

"See I told you," Drake replied.

"Alright we should get right to work. I have the supplies in the van. Would you guys please help us and bring it in?" Sara asked looking up at Hige, Kiba, and Tsume.

"Uhhh… sure I guess," Hige replied with a little smile.

"Thank you," Sara replied and led them out to her van.

"No problem," Hige said with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets and followed her back down the hallway. Kiba and Tsume not far behind him. "Sure looks cold out there," Hige said as he came out of the hallway and looked out onto the porch from the window that Cassi and Kiba had looked out earlier to check on Tsume.

"Come on, let's just go and get back here where it's warm," Sara replied as she left the house, the boys following behind her.

"So you're sure this will work?" Cassi asked she seemed to be in a more relaxed mood then before.

"We're hoping," Drake replied with a half smile.

"Don't worry, Mom. It will work," Josh said as he petted Toboe's head.

"Well I'm glad you feel so sure about this," Cassi replied.

"It's just right over here," Sara said as she led the boys a little ways down the street.

"Wow, this sure is a lot of stuff," Hige said when she open the trunk door.

"Yeah, but not all of this is for Toboe," Sara replied as she got some things out of the truck, "We also help out on the streets. If we see a dog or cat get hit by a car or shot we have at least some supplies with us to help it out."

"Is this all you need?" Kiba asked. He was kind of surprised. There really wasn't much to carry. Tsume didn't even have to take anything.

"That's all," she replied with a smile as she locked the van again.

"Really?" Hige asked. He was also surprised. He had a box, probably of tools and Kiba had a black bag, which he could tell was full medicines. He knew because he could hear the glass bottles hitting together inside.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's cold out here," Hige replied, "My nose is freezing. Tsume, how did you stay out here so long?"

"It's easy when you're not a wimp," Tsume replied annoyed. He was in front of everyone else. Sara was a few feet behind him. Kiba and Hige were walking side by side a little ways behind them.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp," Hige replied as they walked thought the slush that was on the street and sidewalk.

"Too bad you're the only one who thinks so," Tsume said.

"Yeah well, it takes one to know one," Hige replied.

"What'd you say?" Tsume asked as he turned around and looked Hige dead in the eyes.

"Come on now you two, this is no time for a fight," Kiba said.

"I agree," Sara replied, "Your friend is in need of this operation and you're out here in the cold fighting like three year olds."

"What is it with women and calling us three year olds?" Hige asked with a sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Cassi called us three year olds when she took me back to that old building."

"She was only proving her point, much like the rest of us," Sara replied.

"What's that?" Tsume growled.

"Well when you fight like that you don't sound at all like adults. You sound like little kids out on the playground," Sara replied as they walked.

"Guess that answered my question," Hige said with a smile.

"Hmmmm…" Tsume replied with a bit of a growl and an eyebrow twitch.

"By the way, Kiba," Hige whispered low enough that not even Tsume's keen wolf hearing could hear, "Nice job, you got him to come in the house."

"Yeah," Kiba replied.

"Even if it was only for a minute and even thought he didn't talk to Cassi you still got him in. I was surprised."

"Thanks…" Kiba replied not sure if he should take the 'I was surprised' part as a complement or not.

"Here we are, back again," Sara said with a smile, "Now how about we save your friend?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Hige said happily and ran to the front door. He was happy to get out of the cold.

"I told you he was a wimp," Tsume said in an annoyed voice as Hige rushed past them and into the house, almost dropping the box when he tried to open the front door.

"He's just cold, that's all," Kiba replied.

"Yes it is cold out here and you boys aren't wearing coats," Sara said as they walked into the house.

"Hmmmm…." Tsume replied with another one of his annoyed growls as they walked up the steps. "You aren't either," he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" they heard Hige yell from the living room.

"What do you mean? You only got here a few seconds before us," Sara replied as they went to the living room.

_Now we might finally be getting somewhere,_ Kiba thought to himself as he followed Sara into the living room. Tsume right behind him, _I just hope this works…_


	18. A Believable Answer

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 18: A Believable Answer

"Ok let's get started," Sara said as she kneeled next to Toboe and began getting the tools ready.

"Yeah," Drake replied as he washed his hands and put on some gloves.

"What do you want us to do?" Hige asked.

"Let us work in peace," Sara answered as she too put on some gloves.

"Alright then, come on everyone in the kitchen," Cassi said.

"Awwww Mom, do we have to?" Josh wined. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Yes, Josh. You really don't need to see Toboe's insides and they need lots of space to work," Cassi replied. She knew Josh had never seen anything like this and really didn't want him to.

"Ok," Josh said with a disappointed sigh and followed Tsume and Kiba into the kitchen.

"So how long do you think this will take?" Hige asked as he, Cassi, and Josh sat at the table.

"I don't know," Kiba replied.

"Do you guys want some chairs?" Cassi asked looking up at Tsume and Kiba who where leaning against the counter.

"No, we're fine thanks," Kiba replied.

"Alright then," Cassi said.

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked.

"Just wait I guess," Hige replied.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Cassi said as she looked up at Tsume, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What for?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"Just come with me," Cassi said and stood up from her chair, "You guys wait in here," she said to Hige, Josh, and Kiba.

"Uhhh… ok," Hige replied.

"Come on, Tsume," Cassi said and went out the back door so she could talk to him in private.

"Mmmmm…" Tsume said with an annoyed growl and a disgusted look on his face.

"Just go…" Hige replied with a sigh.

"Yeah," Josh said as he looked at Tsume who was not very happy about the idea of talking to Cassi.

"Come on now, it won't be that bad," Hige said as Tsume angrily walked to the backdoor.

"Right," Tsume replied with a low growl and went outside.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Hige said with another sigh.

"What's over?" Kiba asked.

"Cassi being mad at us."

"She was never mad at us," Kiba replied, "She just wanted to talk to Tsume, that's all."

"Uh huh… well Kiba, you weren't the ones who were in here while she was waiting for him," Hige said as Josh got them all some water.

"Yeah, it wasn't as easy as you think… she got really out of control. She was about to go out there and get Tsume herself," Josh added.

"I see," Kiba replied.

"All right, Tsume. I want an answer," Cassi said as she started at Tsume dead in the eyes.

"Answer for what?" Tsume asked.

"Why didn't you help Josh when that dog was attacking him?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Tsume asked as he tried to think of something to say.

"Because that dog could have killed him and you didn't help him!" Cassi yelled she was getting angrier and angrier at Tsume's behavior.

"Mmmmm…" Tsume gave her another one of his annoyed growls.

"Would you stop doing that?" Cassi asked getting annoyed.

"Fine," Tsume replied in his usual tone as he watched Cassi shiver in the cold winds.

"Well…" Cassi began her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't want Tsume to think she was cold because she didn't want him to think she was weak, but she knew he could see she was cold and wanted to go back inside.

"If you must know," Tsume replied with a sigh. He was going to make this up as he went and hoped he could make it sound believable. "I didn't think he was in trouble…"

"What?" Cassi asked in disbelief, "How could you not think he was in trouble? He was screaming bloody murder back here!"

"Who cares if he was screaming? He's a kid. Kids scream... hard to tell when they are playing around and when something serious is happening," Tsume said hoping this was a good enough answer for her. There was no way he was going to tell her the real truth.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Cassi said still in disbelief.

"Well I'm not."

"How can you not know when a child is in danger?"

"Hey, I don't have kids. The only time I see them is on the streets playing games. They yell and scream all the time. I thought he was just playing in the yard, ok?" Tsume snapped.

"But he was yelling for help," Cassi pointed out.

"So what, little brats play fight all the time don't they? They get pinned down on the ground and they cry for help."

"But Josh wasn't playing with anyone," Cassi replied.

"Well I didn't even know it was Josh at the time. I thought it was just some damn brat playing near by. I've known your kid for a whole few hours and most of that time I was on your porch. I don't know what his voice sounds like," Tsume snapped. He was getting very annoyed that Cassi kept going on with more and more questions that where getting harder and harder to answer.

"Are you serious?" Cassi asked she thought about what Tsume just said and it did make a lot of sense.

"Yeah, why else would I say it?" Tsume replied now very annoyed, but happy that he was getting somewhere.

"Alright then, I believe you," Cassi said as she shivered in the cold.

"You do?" Tsume asked in surprise, but held back most of his amazement so she wouldn't catch on to his lie. _Man, these humans are even more foolish then I thought. _Tsume thought with a smirk.

"Yes," Cassi replied with a smile.

"Well…" Tsume began. He really couldn't think of anything to say. "Let's go in then, it's freezing out here," he wasn't really cold but he wanted to go back inside. He didn't feel very comfortable being around a human and alone with one for that matter.

"Sounds good," Cassi replied and they went back into the kitchen where Kiba, Hige, and Josh where waiting.

"Hey they're back," Josh said happily.

"Did you work things out?" Kiba asked Tsume.

"Yes, we did," Cassi replied with a smile as she sat back down in her chair.

"Ha, see they did make up and they both came back alive," Hige said to Josh. "I won now give me the pie."

"What?" Cassi asked as Josh got a piece of cheesecake out of the fridge.

"Well, Hige and I made a bet and whoever won got a piece of pie," Josh replied.

"Oh I see," Cassi said, "And what was it that you bet on?"

"Uhhh…. Well…" Hige and Josh replied a little afraid to tell her.

"What? What was it?" Cassi asked Kiba wanting to know why they wouldn't tell her.

"Josh and Hige had a bet that you two would start fighting and one of you would come back dead," Kiba answered. He hadn't been around humans much so he didn't know that sometimes they got mad at bets made about things like that.

"Really…" Cassi said and gave Josh somewhat of an angry look.

"Yes," Kiba replied. He had no idea that what he had just told Cassi could get Josh in trouble.

"Umm… yeah," Hige said he really didn't know what to do now.

"Heh…" Tsume replied, "Look at that he's only ten years old and he's already making bets. He's not as innocent as a lot of people thought."

"Hey, I'm just fine thank you," Josh whined.

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Hige said as he shoved a piece of the pie in his mouth.

"Thank you," Josh turned to Hige with a smile, "At least someone knows I am."

"Anyway…." Cassi said, "Have they said anything about Toboe?"

"No, they haven't come in here at all," Kiba replied.

"It sounded like they were working hard though. There was a lot of noise a little while ago," Hige added.

"Was it bad?" Cassi asked.

"Don't know for sure, but they did yell something about he's was bleeding really bad… I guess when something major happens they start yelling at each other," Hige said as he finished off the pie.

"Oh my, I hope he didn't die," Cassi said with a worried look on her face.

"No, he didn't," Kiba replied.

"How do you know?" Cassi asked.

"It was when you first went outside. I'm sure if he died then they would have come in here and told us by now."

"You know what…" Josh said.

"What?" Tsume asked.

"We were having so much fun betting I forgot Toboe was even here," Josh said with a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

_That's sad…_ Hige thought to himself, _I can kind of understand a person forgetting something once... but twice… and when it's happening in your own home…. That's really pathetic._


	19. Go Fish

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 19: Go Fish

"Good, I got the bleeding to stop," Sara said with a sigh of relief as she continued working on Toboe's neck. When she had first begun working she was getting all the dead and infected skin and muscle out of the body. He started bleeding badly and they were having a very hard time getting it to stop.

"Yeah, that is good. I thought we were going to lose him there for a minute," Drake replied as he worked on Toboe's chest. They wanted to get his neck and chest taking care of first because those were the most life threatening. Once they got him back to their office and stabilized him they would start on his front right leg.

"Man, he really got messed up," Sara replied as she flushed out the wounds with anti-bacterial fluid. "Whoever wanted him dead really must have hated him. A shredded neck, gunshot wounds to the left side of his chest, and right front leg. That's quite a lot of damage. He could be the worst I've ever seen."

"Yeah well, you haven't really seen much. You work at the office. People just bring their pets in to get checked out. You're not out on the streets like I am. You should see some of the animals out there, starved, shot, hit by car, sometimes all three. Toboe's case isn't much different from theirs."

"How can people do that to a dog? What did the dog ever do to them? Why do they have to treat them like that?" Sara asked getting a little angry, but still keeping her cool. She knew she couldn't work if she was mad. She had to be focused or she could really mess up something.

"Simple they are strays. People don't take kindly to stray dogs. They find them to be vicious and sometimes the animals are. But can you blame them? The people are so mean to them it's only natural that they would get angry and become vicious."

"Do they know that it is the humans who are making the animals vicious?" Sara asked as she looked over Toboe's neck again just to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"I don't think they do... and even if they did. I don't think they'd really care."

"How awful. Some people I swear," Sara replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But you have to remember not all people are like that. Look at Cassi for example. Toboe isn't even her dog and she's paying for all this," Drake replied as he searched the area for the bullet. It really shouldn't have been that hard to find, but there was so much blood around that it was making it very hard to find.

"That's true. Thank God for Toboe that Hige found Cassi," Sara said as she began stitching up Toboe's neck. It was a big wound so it was going to take a lot of stitches and Toboe would probably be fitted with a cone so he couldn't scratch or lick the stitches, so they wouldn't get infected or pulled out.

"Yep," Drake replied as he continued searching Toboe's chest. "Bingo," he said after about 10 minutes of silence. "I found it and we were right about Toboe's breathing. The bullet had entered the left lung and the hole let the lung fill up with blood so no air could get in and that's why he was having so much trouble breathing."

"Well at least we found the problem," Sara replied.

"Yeah," Drake replied as he removed the bullet. "Hey, where is the machine? I'd like to suck out a lot of this blood. It will help Toboe greatly to be able to breathe normally again. I wonder why I never thought to use to suck the blood out while I was looking for the bullet?" Drake said while looking around the room with a little embarrassment on his face.

"Shoot, I forgot to bring it," Sara said with an 'oh crap' look on her face.

"How could you forget to bring it?" Drake asked looking over at Sara.

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment. You calling me, telling me I had to rush right over to save this dog. I just grabbed my purse and ran to the van. I didn't even think about anything else," she replied she was now very embarrassed.

"Oh well," Drake replied with a sigh and looked over at Toboe's brown face. "Sorry bud, but it looks like you'll have to deal with this till we get back to the office."

"Do you think he can make it over there?" Sara asked. She was new to the whole vet thing. She had just graduated collage and became a 'real' vet about two months ago so she was still learning new things. They taught her lots of things in collage, but there were some things she could only learn about while doing her job. Toboe was one of them.

"Yeah, he can make it back no problem. We stopped the bleeding so there won't be any more blood in his lung. He will be very uncomfortable, but I think he'll be ok."

"Good," Sara replied. She'd probably hate herself for a long time if Toboe died because she forgot the machine.

"Hey, do you think we should go see what's up?" Hige asked, "They've been in there for over an hour."

"No, leave them alone. They will come get us when they are done. It would be best not to bother them," Kiba replied as he watched Hige, Cassi, and Josh try to pass the time by playing a game of Go Fish.

"This game is really boring," Tsume said as he looked over Hige's shoulder. He wasn't playing. He'd never play a card game like Go Fish, but he figured watching was ok. It would give him something to do at least.

"Yeah, I know," Hige replied with a sigh, "But it's the only game Josh knows how to play."

"I'm surprised you know how to play, Porky," Tsume replied.

"Well, I didn't till a little while ago," Hige replied pretending he didn't hear the 'Porky' part of Tsume's statement.

"Yeah, mom and I taught him how to play," Josh said with a smile not taking his eyes off his cards.

"Would you like to play, Kiba?" Cassi asked looking up at Kiba who was leaning against the fridge. "It's not hard. I could teach you just like I did Hige."

"Umm no thanks. I think you, Hige, and Josh have the game mastered. I don't wan to slow you down any," Kiba replied. He didn't want to play a game like Go Fish either, but he wasn't going to be as rude as Tsume and say he wouldn't play because it was a five year olds game.

"Alright if that's what you want," Cassi replied as she eyed her cards.

"Looks like you're gonna lose again, Porky," Tsume said with a smirk. He didn't know if Hige was winning or not, he just like making Hige feel like he really was losing.

"Hey, I only lost six games and I've never played this before. Give me a break," Hige replied a little annoyed that he couldn't win.

"Hey, you and the kid bet right? Why not put that betting to good use and play a game like Poker instead of Go Fish?" Tsume asked. He didn't know how to play Poker, but he saw the people in his gang play it a few times and he knew it involved betting and it was a lot better then Go Fish.

"But I don't know how to play Poker," Josh said.

"Me either," Hige replied.

"What about you?" Tsume asked Cassi. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not teaching my ten year old son to gamble. So forget the idea of Poker right now," Cassi replied.

"Awwww…" Josh said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well what do we do then?" Tsume asked.

"Either play with them or sit and wait," Kiba replied.

"Yes," Cassi said in approval of Kiba's statement. "At least some men around here have some patience."

"I would have more patience if I didn't have to watch people play Go Fish," Tsume replied a little annoyed as he leaned against the wall. He was getting tired of looking over Hige's shoulder to see what he had because he already knew he was going to lose.

"If you don't want to play then you're just going to have to deal with it," Josh said to Tsume.

Tsume looked at Josh angrily and Hige almost dropped his cards in disbelief that Josh could say something like that to someone like Tsume. "Hey Josh," Hige said nervously.

"Yes?" Josh asked. He still hadn't looked up from his cards.

"You know you should really watch what you say and who you say it too," Hige replied.

"I do," Josh said.

"Well saying something like that to Tsume isn't really watching what you say…" Hige replied again.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused. "I watch what I say just fine. You told me Tsume acts tough, but he's really a big pushover… so why would I worry about saying something about him?"

At that moment Hige dropped his cards. They hit the table just as Hige felt his heart drop into his stomach and nervously and slowly looked up to see a very pissed off Tsume staring down at him. "It was just a joke."

"It was, was it…" Tsume asked angrily.

"Yes," Hige replied trying not to act scared.

"Scary or not, Josh. You shouldn't be rude to other people," Cassi said.

"Yeah, what she said… now, Tsume, let's not be rude... sit back down and relax…" Hige said hoping Tsume wouldn't loose what little temper he had left.

"Hmm…" Kiba said as he saw Cassi take a napkin off the nearby counter and a pen and dollar bill out of her pocket. _What's she doing?_ Kiba wondered as he watched Cassi quickly scribble something on the napkin then pass it and the dollar bill under the table to Josh. _She's hiding something from us,_ Kiba thought and walked over behind Josh to see what the napkin said.

"Huh?" Cassi said as she saw Josh had read the napkin and gave a small nod. "Well would you look at that!" she said and looked over the table and at Hige's cards. "Hey!" she yelled out just as Tsume was about to ring Hige's neck. Tsume could stand a lot of things, but one thing he couldn't stand was being downsized and he was about to show Hige just how much he hated it.

"What is it?" Kiba asked looking up from Josh to Cassi.

"Hey, Hige look!" Cassi said again.

"What?" Hige replied still staring up at Tsume.

"You won!"

"What?" Hige and Tsume both said in unison looking at her.

"Look, you won," Cassi repeated.

"I did?" Hige asked and looked down at his cards. "I did!"

"Awwww man…" Josh whined. "I didn't want him to beat me… six games... I had such a good thing going."

"Hey look Tsume, I won!" Hige said and looked up at Tsume very proud of himself.

"Did he really win?" Tsume asked. He had no idea how the game was played so he wouldn't know if Hige really won or not.

"Yes, he did," Cassi said happily. _Good thing these guys don't really know how to play this game. If they knew how they'd see Hige lost again._ _They are really buying it as I hoped maybe this will save us all from Tsume's wrath,_ she thought to herself with a happy smile.

"Huh?" Kiba said as he looked over Josh's shoulder at a ten-dollar bill and the napkin with the scribbled words from Cassi on it.

**Josh, this is going to get ugly. You and I both know Hige and Tsume can't play this game worth a darn. Here's ten dollars to say that Hige won so Tsume will get his mind off fighting with him.**

"Oh I get it," Kiba said with a little smirk. _This girl is good. Not only did she save Toboe from his wounds, but she saved Hige from Tsume, _he thought to himself with a pleased smile.


	20. Time to Go

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 20: Time to Go

"We should be ready to move him soon. Go tell Cassi and the others," Drake said as he put the finishing touches on Toboe. He was really pleased with how well Toboe was doing. He didn't think he would have made it this far and was glad he didn't do all that work for nothing. It would have been a real shame to have worked so hard for four hours and then have him die.

"Ok," Sara replied and got up and washed her hands in a bucket that was sitting not to far away. It had some towels hanging over the sides so they would stay out of the way of everything else and some other towels lying on the floor neatly spread out around the bucket with tools lying on them. They had filled the bucket with water for the surgery. It did have a little blood in it from having to wash and rewash the tools throughout the surgery, but it was better then nothing.

"Just tell them we are almost done and will be moving him over to our office very soon," Drake said as he stitched up Toboe's chest. Yes, he knew they'd be opening his chest again when they got over to the office just to be sure it had been taken care of properly. But despite the fact it had to be opened again he stitched it up just like it would be the last time it was opened. He took longer then Sara to stitching things on any animal just because he wanted it done right and wouldn't have any further problems.

"Well, why don't you let me finish stitching him up and you can tell them?" Sara asked nicely. She knew how much longer he took at stitching then she did and just wanted to get it done instead of having to wait around for him to finish. She did admire how much he cared about getting things done right, but in Toboe's case you had to get it done fast or he could die. She knew they had fixed most of the problems, but there was still blood in his lung and that blood had been in contact with the air in the room. The air wasn't clean. It was air from the city which was filled with all kinds of germs. It was not clean air from a sealed tight room like back at the office. Dirty city air getting in Toboe's chest and coming in contact with Toboe's blood could result in a nasty lung infection if they didn't hurry and get it cleaned properly.

"No, I got it," Drake replied as he worked. Luckily he had gotten more then half of it done already so the wait wouldn't be very long, but Sara still could have done a faster job.

_Oh well, as long as he is almost done,_ Sara thought to herself and walked across the room and into the kitchen where they all waited.

"Hey," Hige said happily when he saw the door open and the short woman walk in.

"How is he?" Cassi asked as they all looked up from the table. They quit playing Go Fish after the little Tsume-Hige thing and were just talking and waiting the rest of the time.

"He's doing much better. We got the bullet out and fixed his neck. Well, fixed it well enough… we will reopen the stitching and go back in to do things properly when we get back to the office. I'm very pleased with how he is coming along. To tell you the truth, I didn't think we'd even get him open and started before he died." Sara informed them.

"So he's going to be ok?" Kiba asked he was still leaning against the fridge with his arms folded over his chest.

"He better be. We waited over four hours," Tsume replied. He was still leaning against the wall behind Hige.

"Well sorry about that. It just takes time to work on wounds that serious," Sara replied with a smile trying to cheer Tsume up a little bit.

"Who knew it would take that much time…" Hige said. It didn't seem like four hours to him. It seemed like they'd been waiting over four days not four hours.

"Well, we almost lost him a few times. It took a little while to bring him back the second time. We almost gave up, but that dog sure is a fighter. He wouldn't give up," Sara replied.

"So he's ok now then?" Cassi asked. Sara telling her Toboe died, but they brought him back worried her.

"Well for the most part. Like I said, he's well enough to be moved. We just have to wait a few more minutes for Drake to finish stitching his chest, then we will move him over there and go over his wounds again making sure we didn't miss anything and cleaning them out again just to be safe. After that is all done we will begin on his leg. We will go in and take that bullet out. And if all goes well and we retrieve that bullet and he doesn't get an infection in his lung I'd say after a few days rest at our office he'll be ok."

"There's still a few days wait after you're done with all this?" Hige asked.

"Yeah Porky, what'd you think…they finish the surgery then he'd just wake up and be fine. He has to recover you know," Tsume replied in his usual tone.

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot," Hige said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Can we see him?" Josh asked. It was about 4:30 in the morning, but he didn't care. He was going to stay awake until he knew Toboe was ok.

"Well I don't think it could hurt. You can see him until we take him to our office. We will take him in the van and you can take Cassi's car, ok?" Sara asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Cassi replied.

"Good," Sara replied as they headed back out to the living room.

"Oh my…" Cassi said as she looked at all the bloody towels and tools around her living room.

"Hi Toboe, feeling better?" Josh asked as he sat down by Toboe's head and began petting him.

"He's still sleeping," Drake replied as he put the finishing touches on his stitching.

"I know, I was just saying," Josh replied.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Kiba asked.

"After we are done with all the work I hope. I really don't want to have to put him under anesthesia. He's very weak. I don't know if he would come out of it without any problems," Drake replied as he finished stitching and went to wash his hands.

"What do mean?" Tsume asked as he stood in the corner closest to the kitchen door, his arms where folded over his chest.

"Well you know anesthesia is the medicine we put people and animals under when they have to have surgery, right?" Drake asked.

"We aren't stupid, we knew that," Hige replied.

"Well sometimes the medicine can cause problems. Like he could have a stroke or the medicine could mess with his brain and he wouldn't remember you or anything else."

"It could erase his memory?" Hige asked.

"Yes," Sara replied, "That's why they do so many tests on people before they put them out. Especially old people, because they have a much higher risk of having a stroke."

"Do you think it would happen it him?" Kiba asked.

"Well I don't think he'd have memory loss or a stroke, but there is a possibility he could get a blood clot," Drake replied.

"Stay asleep, Toboe. It's better if you do," Josh said and put his head down so his chin was resting on Toboe's nose.

"Ok, I think we should take him over there now," Drake asked as Josh moved away from Toboe's face so that Drake could pick him up and carry him to the van.

"And you want us to follow in my car correct?" Cassi asked. She wanted to be sure she knew what to do.

"Yes," Sara replied as she began picking up the tools and the towels. Kiba and Hige started helping her so it would get done faster. "Follow us in your car and when you get there come with us through the back door. Drake will take Toboe to the operating room and I'll take you to the waiting room."

"Great…" Hige said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch just as they had finished picking up the towels and tools. "Just what we need… more waiting."

"Afraid so," Cassi said to Hige with a little smile.

"Let's go," Kiba said to them as he followed Drake down the small hallway and outside.

"Ok, we'll get our coats," Cassi replied and went to the closet to get herself and Josh their coats.

"Aww Mom, do I have to wear my coat?" Josh asked as Cassi handed him his dark blue coat.

"Yes, you do. It's cold out there," Cassi replied.

"But no one else is wearing a coat," Josh replied.

"I am," Sara said and put on her coat.

"See, some of us have sense and are wearing coats," Cassi said as they followed Drake and the disguised wolves outside into the cold streets.

"We'll meet you back there," Drake said as he put Toboe in the back of the van and sat back there with him so he wouldn't get hurt when the van was moving.

"Ok," Cassi replied as gave a small wave as Sara put the boxes of tools in the backseat then got in the front seat of the van and everyone else piled into Cassi's car.

"This is going to be a tight fit," Hige said as he, Kiba, and Josh squeezed in the back and Cassi and Tsume sat in the front. Josh sat behind the driver while Hige sat in the middle and Kiba next to him behind Tsume.

"Its better then walking," Tsume replied as he got in and closed the door.

"Why don't you sit back here where you're smashed and then see what you think," Hige replied as he tried to push Josh away a little bit.

"Hey, watch it," Josh replied as Hige pushed him into the driver side door.

"Sorry, but I'm squished," Hige said. There was a box like compartment in-between the two front seats that stretched back into the backseat area which prevented Hige from putting his feet on the floor. He was forced to pull his knees up by his face because of the lack of space.

"It's not that bad," Kiba said as Cassi started the car.

"Speak for yourself," Hige replied as he tried to make himself more comfortable. "This isn't even a seat. This thing is a two seater. I'm sitting on the seat belt things."

"Lucky it's not me," Josh replied, "I had to sit there before when my mom took some of my friends home from school. Those 'seat belt clickers' as some people like to call them kept going up my butt."

"Yeah…" Hige replied a little annoyed that he had to sit in the middle.

"Don't worry, Hige. We'll be there soon," Cassi said as she made a left turn and followed the vets' van through the cold dark streets.


	21. Waiting Room

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 21: Waiting Room

"See I told you it wouldn't take long," Cassi said as the little red car came to a stop behind the van.

"Yeah," Josh replied as they all got out of the car.

"My butt…" Hige whined as he slowly got out of the car and began rubbing his sore butt.

"That's nothin'," Josh said as he walked toward Hige, "I have to sit there for hours at a time sometimes. You can't be that sore. We were only in the car for about 20 minutes."

"Yeah well, I've never had to sit like that before, ok?" Hige replied still rubbing his butt.

"Quit complaining and come on," Tsume said in an annoyed voice and followed Drake and Sara into the office.

"Sara, show them where the waiting room is," Drake said as he laid Toboe down on the examining table.

"Ok," Sara replied. "This way," she said and led them to the waiting room.

"This does not look fun at all," Hige said as he followed Josh. "There are cages, needles, boxes, and lots of other painful looking things in here," he said nervously as they walked through the little room. All the rooms in the office were quite small and all had white walls. They smelled of about one millions different scents from all the meds, people, and animals that had been in there earlier that day.

"What happened to all these animals?" Kiba asked as they walked past the cages and saw all the sick and wounded animals.

"Oh, those are all the stays we found on the street," Sara replied as she took them out of the little room and through a hallway.

"I'm glad I'm not in there," Hige said with a relived sigh as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why would you be in there?" Josh asked as he turned around to look at Hige. "You're not an animal. You wouldn't be in a cage like that."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Hige replied and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. _If you only knew kid._

"Right…" Tsume replied as he turned to look at both of them. The hallway didn't look much different from the other room. It had white walls and bluish-purple color carpet that stretched all the way down the long hallway.

"This is a very nice place," Cassi said with a smile as she walked behind Sara.

"Well it's not the biggest place in the world, but it works just fine," Sara replied as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Is it just me or is this hallway really long?" Hige said as he walked.

"Could be," Sara replied, "I guess since it all looks the same it could seem very long. We really need to get some paintings on these walls don't we?"

"What's in all these rooms?" Kiba asked as they walked passed a bunch of doors on both sides of the white walls.

"Those are all of our examining rooms," Sara replied.

"I thought the room Toboe is in was the examining room," Cassi replied.

"Well it kind of is. That's where we keep all the sick animals. These rooms are just for check up visits."

"Oh I see," Cassi replied as they came to a door.

"Finally," Hige said.

"Here is the waiting room. Please wait here. I will come get you when we are finished," Sara said with a smile as she opened the door to let them all in. "I'm going to go back and help Drake now. There is a button on the front desk if you have any problems push that button and I'll be right in."

"Thank you," Cassi said as Sara turned and walked back down the long hallway closing the door behind her.

"Look Mom, it's almost light outside," Josh said as he looked out a nearby window.

"Yeah, it was like that on the way over here too," Hige replied.

"This room isn't so bad," Kiba said as he looked around the waiting room.

"Yeah, it's not all white," Tsume replied in his usual tone.

"Well of course it's not. They make the waiting room the best looking room because it's where the most people are," Cassi said. The waiting room did look a lot better then the other rooms. It had nice comfortable chairs. The wallpaper had beautiful designs on it with different shades of dark and light blues mixed together. There was also a big fish tank with lots of different colored fish next to the window Josh had looked out of just a few moments before. In the front of the room was a desk with a computer on it. Behind the desk was a little room full of shelves with flies in them.

"Did you show them to the waiting room?" Drake asked as Sara walked in.

"Yes," Sara replied. Drake had already begun on Toboe. He had reopened the stitching on his chest and was cleaning it with some different machines.

"Find anything?" Sara asked as she put on some gloves and walked over the table.

"Only lots of infection," Drake replied.

"His lung is infected?" Sara asked as he began petting Toboe's head.

"Well only in one spot. He will have to go on some more medicine and maybe have a breathing treatment or two, but I think he'll be ok," Drake replied as he flushed out the wound some more.

"You're not going to have to use that huge needle on him to give him the medicine are you?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"Awwww poor boy," Sara replied sadly. She knew which medicine Drake was talking about and the only effective way to give it to him was to stick a big needle in his chest and into his lung and on top of that the medicine burned. It was really a very painful thing to have to do to an animal.

"Well instead of having to use the big needle on him can't we just give him the medicine now while his chest is open?" Sara asked.

"Not in his case," Drake replied, "We have to do it when his chest is closed so it can heal."

"Oh... so he needs more then one dose then?"

"Yes. The infection covers a small area, but it is a very bad infection so it will need more then one dose. We can't leave his chest open that long so it has to be closed."

"I see," Sara said as she stoked Toboe's soft brown head. "Well boy, looks like there will be some pain in your future, but don't worry it will pass and you'll feel 100 times better once we are all done."

"Hey, check his neck to make sure it's not infected as well," Drake said.

"Alright," Sara replied and cleaned the stitches then carefully began shaving the area so germs from Toboe's fur couldn't get in his wound.

"Make sure you clean it really well before you open it," Drake said.

"I will don't worry."

/Flashback/

_I hope Granny gets home soon,_ Toboe said to himself as he settled down next to Granny's old rocking chair for a nap. _I'm really hungry,_ he thought as he waited for Granny to get home. "Oh well I'm sure she'll be home soon," Toboe said and fell asleep.

"Oh Toboe," Granny's old voice was heard a few hours later. "Are you hungry, Toboe?" the old woman asked as she quickly got Toboe's food ready. She knew he'd been alone all day and must have been starving. "Toboe," she said again and began walking into the living room.

"Hi Granny!" Toboe barked happily as his head popped up and he wagged his tail at what looked to be 80 miles an hour.

"There's my good boy," Granny said as she slowly walked into the room. Her old legs wouldn't go as fast as they used to so Toboe decide to go to her instead of making her come to him.

"Granny!" Toboe barked happily again as he raced toward his old friend and jumped on her chest. He didn't know he was a lot bigger and heavier then he used to be and Granny couldn't hold herself up under his weight

"Oh Toboe, please don't!" the old woman cried as the brown wolf jumped on her causing her to drop the food and fall backwards under his weight.

"Welcome home, I missed you. Did you have a good day?" Toboe happily barked as he stood on Granny's chest and licked her face.

"Toboe please…" the old woman said as she gasped for air trying to get her lungs to expand under the brown wolf's weight. "I can't breathe…" she said as an old hand reached in the air then fell to the ground.

"Granny?" Toboe said when Granny's eyes closed and her face became pale. "Are you ok?" Toboe asked as his tail slowly stopped wagging and he stood over the old woman's cold body waiting for her to wake up. "Granny?" he said again. He didn't know he had killed her. He thought she just fell asleep. He slept on the floor all the time. There is no reason why she wouldn't as well.

"Old lady," a knock was heard at the door a few days later.

"Huh?" Toboe said as he sleepily woke up.

"Old lady," the knock was heard again this time much louder then the first.

"Granny, someone's at the door," Toboe barked and licked her face trying to get her to wake up. It had been a few days since Granny fell asleep, but Toboe hadn't left her side even for a moment. He wanted to be sure he was there when she woke up so he could play with her. _Why won't she get up… _Toboe asked himself as a great sadness filled his eyes. "Granny, someone's at the door. You need to get up," he wined but the old woman wouldn't move.

"Old lady, are you alright?" the voice and the knocking at the door got louder and full of more concern each time they knocked on the door. "Hey you, can you come here for a minute?"

"Granny, please get up," Toboe said.

"What do you want?" another voice was heard outside the door.

"Call the police and tell them the old woman that lives here hasn't been seen for a few days."

"Hey, I know that voice," Toboe said as his ears picked up every word and he realized he knew the man who was knocking at the door. "That's Tim the mail man!" Toboe barked happily. He liked Tim a lot, but hadn't seen him for a few days because of Granny. "Tim!" he barked happily and ran to the door.

"Why do we need to call the police? She might be visiting a family member or something," the other voice replied.

"I wonder who that is?" Toboe said as he stood by the door.

"No, she's all alone. She doesn't have any family alive," Tim replied.

"Well how do you know she's been missing?" the man asked.

"Because she hasn't gotten her mail," Time replied. He didn't have a phone to call anyone and was talking to a man whom he saw walking down the street to see if he could call someone to come and check on Granny.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just taking a nap or something," the man said.

"For a few days?" Tim replied annoyed.

"I don't know and why should I care? I don't even know that lady," the man replied angrily.

"Can you just call the police, please?" Tim asked.

"No, I can't. I'm not wasting the minutes on my phone to call for someone I don't even know," the man said and walked away.

"What a jerk," Tim said. "Guess I'll go to the neighbors' houses and see if I can use their phone," he said and walked away.

"Tim, wait don't leave!" Toboe barked. He was very hungry and very lonely. He didn't want Tim to go. "Tim!" he barked again, but Tim was already gone. _Oh he left,_ Toboe thought to himself sadly and walked back over to Granny and laid down next to her again. _I wish she'd wake up._

/End Flashback/


	22. Taken Away

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 22: Taken Away

/Flashback/

"Hello?" another knock was heard at the door about a half hour later.

"More people?" Toboe asked as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Is anyone there?" the voice was heard again.

"Granny, you have to get up. People are here," Toboe said as he pulled on Granny's shirt collar trying to wake her up.

"Old lady?" the mailman's voice was heard again.

"Tim!" Toboe barked happily knowing Tim was back.

_Hey, what's that?_ Toboe asked himself as he ran past the window and saw blue and red lights flashing filling the room and shining on the wall.

"Open the door," the voice said and a loud banging was heard on the door.

"What's going on?" Toboe asked becoming very scared. He'd never seen those flashing lights before and the noise they made was awful and loud and the banging on the door didn't help comfort him either.

"Come on, break it down!" the voice got louder as the banging continued. By the way he was giving commands Toboe could tell he was the leader of the group.

"Granny, Granny, wake up!" Toboe cried and ran over to Granny now more terrified then ever.

"Come on!" the voice yelled again, "You can do it men. It's just an old wooden door. It should be no problem for you."

"What? Do I do something wrong? Are they here to hurt me?" Toboe asked again in a panic and ran to hide under a red hand-made blanket that lay on the floor not to far away from Granny's body.

"It's coming!" the voice said as the banging got so loud Toboe was about to breakdown from fright.

_What is going on?_ Toboe asked himself as he watched the wooden door begin to break. "Why is this happening? And why won't Granny wake up?" Toboe cried as he tried to get deeper and deeper into the blanket hoping to escape the flashing lights and the noise that was filling his mind. "What do they want? I didn't do anything," Toboe said beginning to whimper and shake.

"There we got it!" another voice called. Toboe didn't come out from under the blanket. He was too scared, but the loud thud he heard pretty much told him they had broken the door down.

"Good work, now search the house and be ready. We might find a body in here," the group leader said as the men entered the house. "You stay out here," he said to Tim.

"Alright," Tim replied not wanting to cause more trouble.

"Man, it reeks in here," Toboe heard a voice say.

"They're coming," Toboe said as he heard five or six pairs of boots walk along the hard floor.

"Hey, I found something!" one of the men yelled back to the others as he entered the room and ran to the old woman's side.

"Is she alright?" another man asked as the first man felt her wrist for a pulse.

"No, she's dead," the man replied.

"Hey, we have a body in here!" the man called as three more men walked in.

"What are they doing?" Toboe asked himself as he peeked his nose out from under the blanket to see what was going on.

"Bring a body bag in here," the leader said to one of the men.

"Right," the man replied. Toboe could see them all now, tall muscular men with black hats and uniforms. They also had black belts around their waists, which held a gun and a black stick.

_What are they doing to her? Why can't they just leave us alone?_ Toboe asked himself again as he watched them all crowed around Granny. "Wait," Toboe said as he looked at their uniforms again, "I know these guys. Granny told me about them. She said they where called police officers."

"Here," the man replied as he returned with a big blue bag.

"What's that for?" Toboe said as he watched them curiously.

"Set it out please," the leader said.

"Ok," the officer replied and unfolded the bag and unzipped the zipper only a few feet away from Granny and the other men.

"Now help me with her," the leader instructed as he and two of the men lifted Granny's old body and carried her over to the bag.

"They're putting her in there?" Toboe asked as his eyes got wide and terror overcame his face.

"Well I guess now all that's felt is the paperwork," one of the men said as the man who brought the bag in began zipping it up.

_No, they can't do this!_ Toboe thought, _They'll hurt her!_

"Got her ready to go?"

"Just about," the officer replied.

"No!" Toboe snarled as fear overtook his body and he jumped out from under the blanket and ran at the men that surrounded the bag. "Get away from her!" Toboe snapped his white fangs at the men as he stood over the bag causing the men to back away quickly.

"She has a dog?" one of the men asked nervously.

"Looks that way," another man replied as they kept their distance.

"Hey, mailman!" the leader of the group called.

"Yeah?" Tim replied.

"Did that old lady have a dog?"

"Yeah, a brown puppy. His name's Toboe. Is he in there?"

"Oh, he's in here all right!" one of the more nervous men replied.

"Ok, I'll get him," Tim said and walked into the house.

"Yeah… good idea…"

"Hey, Toboe," Tim said with a smile as he walked in the room.

"Tim!" Toboe barked with a relieved look on his face. He knew Tim would never let them hurt Granny.

"Come here boy," Tim said with a gentle smile and held out his hand.

"Are you sure that's wise?" one of the officers asked.

"Don't worry, he knows me," Tim replied.

"Is he mean?" one of them asked.

"Oh no, he just wants to rip our throats out," the other officer said as he stared down at the snarling dog.

"Come here boy, its ok," Tim said as he got down on his knees and began slowly moving toward Toboe.

"They were trying to hurt Granny," Toboe said to Tim, but Tim couldn't understand anything the young wolf said. To him it sounded like a few barks from any other dog.

"Here, Toboe," Tim said again as he came closer. "That's a good boy," he said as he put his hand on the brown wolf's head.

"Can you get him away?" the leader asked.

"Give me a minute," Tim replied and put one of his arms around Toboe's neck and the other arm under his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Toboe asked as he was lifted off the ground and carried to the corner of the room.

"Ok," Tim said as he held Toboe in his arms.

"Right," the leader said as he picked up the straps by the head of the bag and another officer picked up the straps by the end of the bag.

"Let's go before that dog gets us," one of the officers said as they began to leave.

"They're taking her!" Toboe cried and tried to get to them, but Tim held him firmly. "No, they can't take her!"

"It's ok, Toboe, calm down," Tim said as he held the brown wolf.

"No, let go!" Toboe cried as he watched the men carry her away. "No, you can't take her! No, please don't take her!" Toboe said as he barks began to turn into sad howls. "Don't take her!"

"That dog sure does like to make a fuss," one of the officers said as they put the bag into a police van.

"Yeah, that's why I hate dogs," another man replied.

"It's ok, Toboe," Tim said again trying to calm Toboe down.

"No, it's not! They are taking her!" Toboe said as he tried to get away from Tim, but was having no luck. "They can't take her! Please don't let them take her!" Toboe cried again as he saw the van and police cars begin to move and pull away from the sidewalk. "No…" Toboe said as he quit struggling. He knew he'd never get to Granny now. "She left… They took her… I'm alone again."

"There, there see, its ok," Tim said as he put the wolf on the ground.

"Granny," Toboe said as he ran out on the front porch and looked down the street. The lights and sirens had been turned off so Toboe couldn't follow them. He had no idea where they were. _She's gone. I lost her. Just like I lost everyone else._

/End flashback/


	23. Always Alone

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 23: Always Alone

"Ok just one more stitch and… there," Drake said as he finished the work on Toboe's leg.

"So, is he good to go now?" Sara asked as she watched Drake.

"Well besides the treatment for his lung infection and recovery from his wounds. I'd say so. He won't need anymore surgery if that's what you mean," Drake replied happy with his work.

"So is he going to be ok?" Sara asked.

"Well he's not out of the woods yet. We have to make sure his lung infection gets better first. If it gets worse it could eat away at his lung and still kill him," Drake replied as he removed his gloves and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"I see," Sara replied. "Well, Hige and the others have been waiting along time. Do you think it would be alright if they saw Toboe now?"

"Well yes if they're still awake," Drake said looking at the clock. "It's 9:30 in the morning. They haven't slept all night. They could have fallen asleep in the waiting room."

"I'll go see," Sara replied and headed out to the waiting room.

"Alright," Drake replied as he washed the blood off his hands and arms.

"Hey guys?" she said as she entered the waiting room.

"About time," Hige said as he saw her walk in.

"Good news, you can see Toboe now," Sara said with a smile.

"Is he ok?" Kiba asked as he sat in one of the chairs. Josh was fast asleep next to him leaning on his chest. He said he was going to stay up till they got to see Toboe, but sleep finally won him over.

"Well he will need some additional treatment, but Drake said he should make a full recovery."

"That's cool," Hige said with a smile and looked over at Tsume who was standing over by the window. "Looks like all your worrying paid off."

"Right," Tsume replied with a smile. Usually he would think of something mean to say, but under the circumstances he'd let Hige's remark slide.

"There is one thing though," Sara began.

"What is it?" Cassi asked.

"He has a lung infection. He will need some follow up treatments if you want him to live though this."

"Man…" Hige said with a sigh. "Little kids... I knew they were nothing but trouble."

"Can we see him now?" Tsume asked.

"Oh yes, just come on back to the back room," Sara replied as Tsume, Hige, and Cassi followed her. It took Kiba a little bit longer because he had to pick up Josh. He knew Josh was tried so he decided he'd just let him sleep and carry him back there.

"Hello again," Drake said when he saw the group come back in the room.

"Hi," Cassi replied with a smile as Hige was trying as hard as he could not to laugh at Toboe. He looked so funny having his chest, neck, and right front leg shaved and if that wasn't bad enough, they put a cone on his head so he couldn't lick his stitches.

"When will he wake up?" Kiba asked as he entered the room with Josh asleep in his arms.

"In an hour I'd say," Drake replied.

"Can we leave when he does? No offence, but I'm not much for hanging around with a bunch of people like you," Tsume said.

"After he wakes up I want to make sure he can walk on his leg. If not we may have to put some pieces of metal in the bone so it can heal," Drake said.

"I thought you said he was done with operations," Sara said in annoyed voice.

"Well I didn't think about it until after you went to get them."

"Put metal in his leg?" Tsume asked.

"Yes," Drake replied, "Sometimes a dog's leg is too badly damaged to repair on its own. So we give it a little help by taking two pieces of metal and put them on his leg. One on the front side of his leg and one on the back side. Then once that's done we take some screws and screw them into the bone and that helps the shattered bone pieces heal and the two halves of the bone fuse together so it can heal properly."

"Great…" Hige said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think he'll need it, but I'm just going to tell you so you'll be ready for it if we end up having to do it."

"Well what do we do for an hour?" Tsume asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"Just wait I guess," Hige replied as he kneeled down beside some of the cages and looked at the sleeping animals inside.

/Flashback/

"Come here, Toboe," Tim said as he kneeled down on the floor and reached out his arm.

"Tim, where did they take Granny?" Toboe barked and ran back to Tim.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go now, huh?" Tim said as he patted Toboe's soft brown head. "Wanna come home with me boy?"

"What?" Toboe asked in confusion. "But I live here… what do you mean?"

"Hmm let's see," Tim said as he looked around the room. "I need a rope or something to put around your neck. There are leash laws you know," he said with a smile and walked into another room.

_What? But... I live here with Granny…._ Toboe said to himself as he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Here we go," Tim said after 10 minutes of searching, "This will work," he said as he brought in a clothes line. He bent down next to Toboe and tied it loosely around his neck. "Come on, Toboe," he said and stood up.

"But I live here," Toboe said as he looked up at him. "Granny and I live here."

"Come on boy," he said as he gently pulled on the rope, but Toboe wouldn't budge from his spot. "Are you going to make me carry you?" Tim asked with a smile.

"But we live here. Why are you making me leave? And why did they take Granny?" Toboe asked still staring up at Tim's friendly face.

"Alright I can see you're going to make this hard on me," Tim said as he bent down and picked up Toboe the same way he had done earlier.

"But wait!" Toboe barked as Tim picked him up and carried him outside and down the porch steps.

"It's alright," Tim said in a cool voice as he began walking home.

"But I don't live with you," Toboe said as he struggled a little, but not much because he knew it didn't do any good.

"Ready to walk yet? You're heavy," Tim said as he walked down two streets and put Toboe on the ground. The area they were in was quite different then most areas in the cities. It was somewhat the same. The houses were very close together, but they had yards for the children to play in instead of just sidewalks and streets.

"How do I get back home?" Toboe asked as he looked around. He didn't think Tim had carried him very far, but he had no clue where he was.

"Come on boy," Tim said as he gently pulled on the rope again.

"Will you take me home tomorrow?" Toboe asked as he looked up at Tim.

"Now I get your attention, huh?" he replied with a smile. "Come on."

"Oh… ok..." Toboe said giving up the fight. He didn't know what else to do. Granny was gone and he didn't know how to get home and what if those men and flashing lights came back? He knew Tim wouldn't let anything happen to him so he thought it would be the best thing for now.

"That's a good dog," Tim said as Toboe walked next to him and down the street. "Don't worry boy. I'll take care of you."

"What?" Toboe asked as he looked up at him confused. He still didn't know what was going on.

"Hey give me all your money," a male voice was heard coming from one of the nearby alleyways.

"What?" Tim asked as he looked to where the voice came from.

"Didn't you hear me, man? Give me your money," the voice said again and a teenage boy in black jeans and a white tank top covered by a black coat said as he appeared from the alley.

"Sorry kid, but I don't give out money," Tim replied as he continued walking.

"I'm not joking man," the boy said and walked in front of Tim.

"I don't have any money," Tim replied as he pulled out all his pockets. He didn't have his wallet with him.

"Come on, man. Give me your money," the boy replied his voice becoming angrier and angrier.

"Look kid, I just showed you that I didn't have any."

"Give me your money!" he said in an outraged voice and ran at Tim.

"I don't have any you little punk!" Tim yelled as he dropped Toboe's leash and the boy grabbed his arms and the two men began to push each other around the street.

"What's going on?" Toboe asked as he watched them fight. He had no idea what was happening or why it was happening. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there and watched until he could figure out something.

"Get away!" Tim said as he tried to push the boy off of him.

"I said give me your money!" the boy replied jumping on him again.

"I don't have any!" Tim said as he pushed the kid off and then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright man, you asked for it!" the boy yelled and quickly got to his feet.

"All I asked for was for you to leave!" Tim replied. He too was now getting angry.

"Take this!" the boy yelled as he lunged at Tim. Tim readied himself to push the boy down again.

"Stop this now boy," Tim said as the boy got close to him then pushed his right arm into Tim's left side.

"What was that?" Toboe asked as he watched Tim call out in pain. "What did you do?" Toboe barked as he ran at the boy. _What's that?_ Toboe asked himself as he stopped and saw the boy pull a sharp, shiny, sliver thing out of Tim's side. The shiny thing was covered in what looked and smelled like blood.

"I told you man," the boy replied with a smirk as he watched Tim slowly sink down to the ground clutching his wounded side. "Now how about that money," he said as he knelt down next to Tim who now lay on the ground.

"Get away from him!" Toboe snarled. He had no clue what had happened, but he knew the sign of blood was bad and he wanted to protect Tim.

"Cool down dog. I'll leave in a minute," the boy said as he searched through Tim's pocket, a pool of hot red blood was spilling all over the cold concrete.

"Leave now!" Toboe snarled again baring his fangs. He wasn't going to hurt the boy. He couldn't. Granny always told him it was wrong. Toboe thought this would be a good way to get him to leave. He could scare him off.

"Dang dog, you sure like to complain," the boy replied in a calm voice as he searched Tim's pockets. He wasn't afraid of Toboe. He knew if Toboe attacked him all he had to do was stab him with the knife that he had stabbed Tim with.

"I said get away!" Toboe growled. He was in no mood to mess with this jerk, plus there was something very wrong with Tim.

"Come on man, where's the cash?" the boy asked as he searched through Tim's pockets a second time. He didn't want to believe Tim had no money. That was crazy. No one ever left their house without any cash on them.

"I mean it!" Toboe snarled. He was beginning to get worried. _Why won't he leave? Isn't he scared of me? _Toboe thought. He continued barking furiously, but kept his distance from the boy. He didn't want to get stabbed with the knife.

"What's going on out there?" a woman asked as she opened her front door. She was a young woman, 23 or so. Toboe and the boy guessed she had been woken up by Toboe's barking and came to see what was wrong because she was dressed in a pink nightgown. "What are you doing?" the woman asked as she turned on her porch light. Her eyes where overcome by horror as she saw Tim lying on the ground. She then screamed and ran back into her home. They saw the lights of her living room flash on.

"Dammit," the boy said. "Dog, you made a scene."

"You did it yourself," Toboe replied with another growl.

"Damn dude, where's your freaking money?" the boy asked becoming very annoyed. He wasn't sure what the woman was planning to do, but he knew if Tim did have any money on him he had to find it fast.

"Tim, get up!" Toboe barked.

"Shut up dog!" the boy yelled angrily. He was clearly getting tired of the wolf's nonsense.

"Tim!" Toboe barked again. He was now getting very worried. The color had left Tim's face and it looked as if he'd stopped breathing.

"Shit!" the boy yelled as he heard police sirens. "The bitch called the cops!" he said and ran off into the alley he had come out of.

"Good, he's gone," Toboe said with a sigh of relief as he walked over to Tim and began licking his face. "Ok Tim, you can get up now, he's gone," Toboe said as he continued to lick the lifeless man's face. "Come on, Tim. It's ok now. Get up," Toboe said with a whine. "Come on, this isn't funny," Toboe barked. His voice was upset and confused. "Get up!" Toboe barked louder as the sirens got closer. _It's those men again!_ Toboe thought as fear overtook his eyes. The blue and red lights had returned and the noise pounded in his ears. "Get up Tim, they are coming!" Toboe barked now in a panic. _Oh no…_ Toboe thought as the lights got very close. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't force himself to stand in the cold street any longer. He had to get away from the lights that overtook everything in the area. "I'll be back when they leave, ok?" Toboe assured Tim then ran off to hide in the bushes of a nearby yard. He found it quite lucky to be this area. There were bushes to hide in here. Most places didn't have yards or bushes just dirty cold concrete.

"Over here!" Toboe watched as the woman who had called the police came out of her house. She now had a black robe on over her pink nightgown. She stood barefoot on the sidewalk as four police cars and an ambulance pulled up around the area.

"What happened here?" a man asked as he got out of the first car. Toboe recognized this man. It was the leader from before.

"I don't know really. I just heard a dog bark and I came out to see what happened. Then I found this and called you. There was a teenager here, but he ran off when he heard the sirens," she replied as the leader took notes in a black notebook.

"Looks like he's a goner Sir," the man who drove the ambulance said as he checked Tim's wrist for a pulse.

"Hey, isn't that the mail man from the last case?" another officer asked as he shined his flashlight over Tim's body.

"Hey yeah, you're right," another officer replied.

"Man, this is the second body we've found tonight," the leader said with a sigh as the ambulance driver and another cop went to get the body bag from the back of the ambulance.

"Just a bad night," one of the officers replied as they laid the body bag next to Tim.

"It's that bag again," Toboe said as he watched from his hiding place. "Are they taking Tim away too?"

"Well come on boys, let's take him back and get to the paperwork. I want to go home. My wife is waiting for me," the leader said as they put the bag into the back of the ambulance and put the finishing touches on their notes. "Thank you very much ma'am," he said as he shook the woman's hand then headed back to his car.

"Thank God the day is done, huh?" the cop in the car next to the leader's car said as they both opened their car doors.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get this over with. It's been one hell of a day," the leader replied as he shut his door and started up his car. Toboe watched as the other cars started up then followed after the leader's car.

"No wait!" Toboe cried as he ran out into the street after the last car. "Don't leave me! Please!" Toboe howled as he chased after the cars. "Please come back! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone!" he cried as he got farther and farther behind. After 10 minutes of chasing and almost getting hit by three cars Toboe finally gave up the chase and sat in the cold lonely street staring down the empty road. _Why? Why did they leave? They took everyone away. I'm alone. Why? How come everyone I meet leaves? Why? Why am I always alone? _Toboe asked himself as he sat in the lonely street not knowing what to do next. He didn't really care. He just wanted his friends back. He didn't want to be alone.

/End Flashback/


	24. Back to Reality

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 24: Back to Reality

"Toboe, Toboe, can you hear me?" Hige asked as he stood in front of the sleeping pup.

"Huh?" Toboe said as he cracked open an eye. "Ahh it's bright!" he whimpered and shut his eyes tight.

"Hey, he's ok!" Hige said with a smile as everyone else stood around watching.

"Bout time you woke up, Runt," Tsume said in an annoyed voice.

"What happened?" Toboe asked as his eyes adjusted to the blinding lights.

"Hi, Toboe. You feeling better?" Hige asked again. Then without anyone, but he and Toboe seeing it he pointed at Drake, Cassi, and Sara. That let Toboe know Hige couldn't answer his question. After all it would look little strange if Hige could talk to his dog.

"Hey, do you think you guys could go in the waiting room for a few minutes?" Kiba asked the humans.

"What for?" Cassi replied as he held Josh in arms. She was debating wither or not to wake him up. She had two reasons to wake him up. Number one he wanted to see Toboe when he woke up and number two because she didn't know how much longer she could hold the 10 year old. He was very heavy for a woman of her stature.

"Because he just woke up and he doesn't know who you are. Don't you think that might just be a little stressful?" Tsume asked trying to come up with a reason for them to leave.

"Tsume has a point," Drake replied, "If you had just been attacked and shot. Then you wake up to find a bunch of people you didn't know standing around you wouldn't you be a little uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Sara said as she walked over to Toboe and patted his head, "You are much cuter when you're cleaned up and have your eyes open," she said as she looked into Toboe's golden eyes. He just wagged his tail a little bit. If he were in his human form her remark about him being cute would have made him blush.

"Ok," Cassi replied. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't stay and comfort Toboe, but she knew Drake and Tsume were right and that Tsume, Kiba, and Hige could take care of him.

"Come get us after he's comfortable," Drake said as they turned to leave.

"Why? He looks comfortable right now," Hige said as he looked from the humans to Toboe then back to the humans again. "Uhhh… I mean... yeah, he really does need us to tell him everything is ok before we all rush over to meet him," Hige said with a nervous smile as he saw the looks on Kiba's and Tsume's faces. Tsume's more then Kiba's. It was a 'if they decide to stay because of what you just said I'm going to kill you' look. Hige knew that stare well. He had seem Tsume give it to various people they'd met on the way though he'd never seen what comes after the evil stare and he decided he didn't want to find out.

"Good, they're gone," Tsume said after they waited a few minutes to make sure the humans weren't within earshot. They didn't want them to know what they were talking about.

"How are ya feeling?" Hige asked Toboe as he shoved his hands in his pockets and bent over so he was eye level with Toboe.

"Tired," Toboe replied. "What happened? Why are we here?" Toboe asked as he lifted his head up and looked around the room.

"Don't you remember anything?" Kiba asked as he stared at the little wolf.

"I remember I had a fight with Tsume. Then I left to find Leara. I remember being in the city and I saw a black dog. I felt a great pain. Then I'm here."

"That's all?" Tsume asked as he leaned against the wall as he usually did.

"Yes," Toboe replied.

"Hey congratulations, Runt, you're bald!" Hige said with a laugh.

"Huh what?" Toboe asked and looked down at himself. "What are you talking about? And what is this thing?" Toboe asked. He couldn't see his body because of the white cone that they had put around his neck.

"Here," Hige said with a smile and took the cone off.

"What?" Toboe asked as he looked down and saw his chest and leg shaved. "What happened to me? Where are my bracelets?"

"Oh, they're right here," Hige said as he pulled the sliver bracelets out of his pocket. "The vets asked me to hold onto them because they had to take them off for the surgery on your leg. I took the time to wash the blood off of them for you while we were waiting."

"Oh, thanks," Toboe said as Hige slipped the bracelets on Toboe's bandaged leg. "Hey guys?" Toboe asked as he looked at his friends. His amber eyes were full of sadness.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" Toboe asked. He didn't show that he was in pain. That's the way wild animals were. They couldn't show any pain because if they did and they were in the wild another animal would sense they were hurt and kill them. The others didn't even notice he was in pain at all until they looked into his eyes.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Hige asked as he looked at Toboe. Toboe looked up at him and looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Uh-huh," Toboe replied with a little nod and put his barrier up so he appeared human like the rest of them. The brown wolf that was lying on the table a moment ago was gone and a young teenage boy with reddish colored hair and ripped cloths remained. His shirt was stained with blood and ripped where Blue had attacked him. He sat on the table with his legs hanging over the side and his bandaged arm rested in his lap. His eyes traveled downward and fixed themselves on the floor as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He then took his good arm and put it on his bandaged arm rubbing it gently.

"This is your own fault you know," Tsume began, "None of this would have happened if you hadn't of left to find that girl."

"Tsume, leave him alone," Kiba said.

"He's right thought," Toboe replied as he stared at the white tile floor. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of left."

"You were only trying to help that girl. Don't worry about it, Toboe," Kiba said in his usual tone.

"Hi guys, I just came to say hi really quick," they heard Josh say as the boy popped in the room a big smile on his face. "Mom just woke me up and said Toboe was awake so I decide to come see for myself."

"Oh boy," Hige said as he saw a look of great surprise on Josh's face as he stared at the boy who sat on the table.

"Who's that and where's Toboe?" Josh asked as he stared. His voice cracked as fear and confusion overtook him. He didn't want to believe that the boy was Toboe, but the bandages pretty much said it all.

"Kiba?" Toboe said as he watched this new child that stood in front of him. All Toboe could think of doing was looking at Kiba hoping he could figure out something.

"He's Toboe, isn't he?" Josh asked as he stared at Toboe very nervously. "And that means," he began as he looked up at Tsume. "That scar... that means that you're…"

"Josh, please don't tell anyone," Kiba said as he looked at the scared child.

"You're all… you're all wolves aren't you?" Josh asked as he turned to look at Kiba.

"Well…" Hige began but stopped when Josh's face was overcome by fear and he turned to run out of the room.

"Mom!" Josh cried as he ran out of the room and back down the hall.

"Kiba, what do we do?" Toboe asked Kiba nervously.

"Hurry and turn back to your wolf form," Kiba said.

"Ok," Toboe replied with a nod and changed back. For these few moments he forgot about the pain he felt. How could he think about pain when a human just found out what he was? The look on Josh's face bothered Toboe as well. He had seen it many times before. It was the look of fear. The look people gave him when he did something horrible. The look they gave him when they thought he was a monster. He had seen it various times throughout his life, but he never got used to it. He thought that after a while that look wouldn't bother him because he'd seen it so many times. But that wasn't true. No matter how many times he saw it, it always hurt just as bad. It's one of those looks that killed a little piece of our soul every time it was done and it never seemed to get better.

"Great…" Tsume said with a sigh, "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"I don't know," Kiba replied. "We'll just have to see what happens. We can try to work our way around it at first, but if that doesn't work we'll have to tell them what we are."

"Are you crazy?" Hige asked. The thought of humans knowing they were wolves made his stomach hurt. He wondered how Kiba could even think about telling them the truth.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Toboe asked.

"We could always sneak out the back door," Tsume replied. He was still leaned against the wall in a relaxed manner. There was no way he was going to show the others that this concerned him.

"No," Kiba said.

"Why not?" Hige asked as he stared at Kiba.

"Because Toboe still has a lung infection, remember? Drake said if it spreads he could die and he had to make sure Toboe's leg would heal without that metal bar surgery."

"Well can't we just find someone else to do that?" Hige asked, "Someone whose kid doesn't know we are wolves?"

"And who would that be?" Tsume asked with a bit of a smirk, "Maybe you can follow some other chick home and she can pay for another doctor to look at him."

"Hey, I didn't follow her home. I'm not some dog. She needed my help that's all," Hige replied.

"So we are staying then?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah," Kiba replied and looked at Toboe who was sitting up on the table. His eyes where planted on the floor again. He wasn't even listening to their conversation. He was lost in his mind and it made Kiba wonder that he was thinking about. He couldn't really worry about what Toboe was thinking about right now thought. He had to think of a way to try and convince the humans they weren't wolves and Josh didn't see Toboe as a human and Tsume as a wolf when he attacked him in the backyard. "We'll think of something," Kiba said again. "We have too."


	25. Runaway Wolf

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 25: Runaway Wolf

_What do we do now?_ Toboe asked himself. _This is all my fault too isn't it? _he asked himself as he stared at the silver bracelets that hung on his bandaged leg. They were all scratched up from the attack. _This is my fault. If I hadn't changed into a human then we wouldn't be in trouble. I got everyone in trouble. Why? Why do I always do bad things? I never mean to they just happen. Maybe everyone would be better off if I was gone. If I was gone then Hige, Tsume, and Kiba wouldn't get in any more trouble. Maybe I should leave. I don't want to but if it will make them happy and keep them out of trouble then I'd do it in a heartbeat,_ Toboe thought to himself. He glanced up for a moment to see Kiba's blue eyes studying him from across the room. Hige and Tsume where fighting a few feet away from him.

"Hey guys I…" Toboe began, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps racing down the hall.

"Here they come," Hige said as he looked away from Tsume and toward the door.

"What's going on in here?" Drake asked as he pushed the door open and rushed in the room, Cassi, Sara, and Josh right behind him.

"What do you mean?" Hige asked. He was trying to play it cool and act like nothing had happened. After all if he would have jumped up and started yelling out things then it might make them suspicious of Josh's story and leading them to believe they were wolves was the last thing he wanted.

"Josh said something happened in here," Cassi replied.

"And just what was that?" Kiba asked as he looked at the humans.

"Tell them, Josh," Cassi said and looked down at her son who hid behind her.

"Well…" Josh replied. He really wasn't sure of what to say. He hadn't told them what happened only that something had happened. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell them. He liked Hige a lot and didn't want him to get in trouble.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Ummm…" Josh began.

"You better not have made that up and brought us all in here for nothing young man," Cassi replied and looked down at her son angrily. He had scared her half to death when he came screaming down the hall. If it was all a joke then she was going to be storming mad.

"What happened, Josh?" Hige asked again hoping Josh would play along.

_Huh?_ Toboe asked himself as he looked up at the humans who stood before him. _What do I do now? If Josh lies and says he made it up then he'll get in trouble and if he tells the truth and tells them about us being wolves then we'll get in trouble. So what do I do? Should I just save Josh the trouble and show them what happened myself? Or do I lay here and keep my mouth shut? Oh why can't we just forget about all this and no one gets in trouble,_ Toboe thought to himself as he picked his brain trying to decide what to do.

They all stood in silence waiting for Josh's answer. The humans were getting frustrated that Josh wouldn't answer, but the wolves were happy that he was keeping silent. This whole time Hige had been frustrated that humans changed their minds all the time, but this time he was actually happy about it. Maybe Josh had changed his mind and wouldn't tell their secret. Maybe they'd be safe. He hoped so anyway.

"Come on, Josh. What happened?" Cassi ordered her son to tell her the answer they all eagerly waited for.

"Umm…" Josh said again as he looked up at Hige. Hige just stared back at him with a hopeful smile on his face. "It was nothing, I made it all up," Josh said quickly.

"What?" Cassi said angrily and turned around looking Josh dead in the eyes. "How could you do that, Josh? You scared us all! We thought something serious had happened!"

_Man, now I feel bad,_ Hige thought to himself as he watched Cassi yell at Josh. He did feel sorry for Josh. All the wolves did. He just got himself in major trouble to save them all.

"Humans…" Tsume said with a sigh under his breath so no one could hear. _They always react before they think. If he would have thought about what was going on before running into the other room he would have saved himself a lot of grief,_ he thought to himself with a little smile. The way he thought about humans had changed a little bit. He still didn't think much about their smarts. They were still stupid, but they were kinder then he had originally thought.

"Hey come on now," Hige said with a nervous smile as he walked over to Cassi and Josh. He was hoping to get Josh out of trouble like he had done when he first met them.

"Stay out of this!" Cassi snapped at Hige.

Tsume smirked when he saw the look on Hige's face. For the moment he was jealous Cassi could scare people like that just by yelling at them. He knew he could make people nervous just by looking at them, but he couldn't make someone shake in their boots until he physically held them by their shirt collars and threatened to turn them inside out.

"It's ok, Cassi. I mean he is a kid after all. I'm sure if you were his age you would have done the same thing," Hige said with a nervous smile.

"I would not," Cassi replied as she glared at Hige. "That scared me to death. I would never have done that to my parents when I was a kid."

_I'm sorry…_ Toboe whispered to himself. The feeling of guilt was taking over his mind. It wasn't just the guilt of getting Josh in trouble. It was also from the incident that happened with Granny, Tim, Leara's bird, and all the other times when he had hurt someone.

"Toboe?" Kiba asked as he looked away from the fight and at Toboe. Toboe's golden eyes where so sad, it looked as if his heart was breaking. It looked like Toboe was going to do something, but Kiba had no idea what it was.

_I want to get out of here. I don't want to hurt anyone else. The world will be a lot better off without me here to mess things up and get everyone in trouble,_ Toboe thought to himself as he looked up from his bracelets and around the little room. He was looking for the back door. A place that he could run to and escape all this never ending pain. He didn't want to be alone, but he knew if he was then no one would get in trouble. No one else would be in pain because of him and that would make his pain go away.

"Cassi, please calm down it's alright. The boy didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to have a little fun," Drake said as he tried to calm Cassi down.

"Have fun my butt. He knows better then to pull pranks like this," Cassi yelled.

"Back off already," Tsume said in his usual tone, "You know nothing happened. Everything is fine. Nothing bad happened therefore it's no big deal and you should just forget it."

"I'm really sorry, Mom," Josh said as he put his hands behind his back and looked sadly at the floor watching as he moved his foot slowly back and forth across the white tile. Every parent knew this move well. It was the movement kids gave their parents to look very sad and sorry in hopes their parents would fall for the sad look and forgive them without a second thought. Sometimes the kids even got lucky and got a new toy.

"That isn't going to work on me, Mister," Cassi said as she crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot. The kids knew this move well, almost as well as the parent knew their move. This was the movement that the parent gave the child when the child's sad movement didn't work. It was the 'stop that sad crap it's wasting my time' foot tap.

"Man, what a drag," Hige said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was running out of ideas on how to get Cassi's temper to subside and everything back to normal.

"This is ridiculous," Tsume said in an irritated voice. He was getting very annoyed that Cassi was taking this so seriously. He almost felt bad for Josh if she did this every time he did something bad.

"Toboe?" Kiba asked as he watched the little wolf. He wanted to know what Toboe was thinking and why he had such a desperate look on his face.

_I have to get out of here,_ Toboe said again to himself as he looked around for a way to get out. He looked from the fighting adults to the sleeping animals in cages. He wondered how they could sleep through all the yelling, but he really couldn't think about that now. All he cared about was getting out. He thought once he left then all everyone's problems would leave with him. _There!_ Toboe said as he spotted the back door that they had entered the vet's office from. It was behind him and that's why he didn't see it before.

"Huh?" Kiba said as he saw Toboe stand up fast and then jump off the table.

"Toboe?" Hige asked as he watched the runt stumble across the room and jump up on the door handle. Luckily it was a door handle that had a lever on it. All he had to do was push the lever down with his paw and he could get out. If it was a door with a knob then there was no way he could get out without turning human. He was very grateful it wasn't a knob. He didn't want them to see that wolves could turn to humans.

"Toboe!" Kiba yelled as they watched Toboe open the door and run out and away from the office. Sunlight filled the room as the door sat open. The noises from the outside world flooded the room. Noises of cars and people talking could be heard all over the office.

"Where's he off too?" Tsume asked as Kiba ran to the door.

"I don't know, but we have to find him before he gets hurt again, come on!" Kiba said as he ran out the door.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to come with?" Hige asked. He didn't really want to run, but he would if he had to.

"No, stay here and talk to them some more," Tsume said as he ran out the door and after Kiba who was already half way down the street.

"Talk to them about what?" Hige asked as he yelled out the door.

"How should I know? Just talk, you're good at that!" Tsume yelled back as he ran down the street.

"Great…" Hige said with a sigh as he turned back to stare at the humans.

"What was that all about?" Drake asked.

"I have no idea," Hige replied.

"Hige?" Josh said as he looked up at the teenage boy.

"Yeah?" Hige replied as he looked down at Josh.

"Why did Toboe run away? He's not mad at me, is he?" Josh asked. He was almost in tears. He was afraid Toboe got mad at him for seeing him as a human and that's why he ran away.

"No, I don't think he is. I think he just needed a little walk," Hige replied with a reassuring smile even though he didn't know the reason why Toboe left.

"I hope not. I didn't want him to leave. He's hurt, he can't just leave… he'll die if he doesn't get the medicines for his lung infection," Josh said sadly as he stared at Hige.

"Don't worry, Josh. It will be ok. Tsume and Kiba will find him and bring him back," Hige said again.

"Should we go look too?" Sara asked.

"No, just let Tsume and Kiba handle it. They know how to bring back Toboe better then anyone. They'll bring him back," Hige said as he turned to look outside. It was daylight now and there were cars and people everywhere. _I hope they can bring him back at least…_ Hige thought to himself as he watched the people pass by going about their day routines.


	26. Secrets Reviled

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 26: Secrets Reviled

"Where did he go?" Tsume asked when he caught up with Kiba.

"I don't know," Kiba replied as they ran down the street dodging the people that were walking on the dirty sidewalk.

"Damn that kid," Tsume said in an annoyed voice as they looked around for the little wolf. "We go through all that trying to find him, then we do find him and save his life and he thanks us by just by running off."

"He must have had a good reason. Toboe isn't the kind of person to do something like this for no reason," Kiba replied.

"Well he'd better tell us what it is once we find him," Tsume said.

"Let's spilt up, we'll never find him this way," Kiba said as he quickly jumped out of the way of a little kid. He was careful not to run into any humans.

"Yeah, these damn humans stink up the air with their cars. This air is so polluted during the day when they are using their cars that I can't smell anything that is more then two feet away," Tsume replied.

"I know what you mean," Kiba said, "Ok, you go down that way and I'll keep going this way," Kiba said and pointed to the left. There was another main street that Toboe might have run down. Kiba was going to keep searching on the street they were currently on.

"Ok, we'll meet back at the vet's office in an hour to see if we found anything," Tsume said as he ran down the road as Kiba instructed.

"Right," Kiba replied and headed down the road.

_Where are you, you damn kid?_ Tsume asked himself as he ran around all the people in search of Toboe. He was getting really tired of searching for this kid.

_Where am I supposed to go too?_ Toboe asked himself as he ran down a busy street. He was in his human form. He wanted to look human. He didn't want to be a wolf anymore. He didn't want to be a monster. All he wanted was to be a normal person like everyone else.

"Watch it, kid!" a man yelled angrily as Toboe ran into him The impact caused Toboe to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Toboe said as he looked up at the angry man.

"Stupid kids," the man muttered before he walked away.

"I'm sorry," Toboe said sadly in a whisper as he slowly got up and walked down the sidewalk.

"Toboe, Toboe!" Tsume called as he ran down the street. All the yelling he was doing was causing people to stop and stare at him like he was crazy, but Tsume didn't care. They were only stupid humans anyway.

"Toboe!" Kiba hollered as he ran down the street. The people didn't pay as much attention to him as they did to Tsume. "Toboe, where are you?" Kiba hollered again hoping to find the injured pup before someone else did.

"So what is going on?" Cassi asked Hige as they waited for the wolves to return.

"I dunno," Hige replied with a sigh, "Toboe just needed some time alone I guess."

"Do you think Tsume and Kiba can find him?" Sara asked as she sat on the examining table Toboe had been lying on a little while ago.

"Oh yeah, they can find him no problem. Don't worry about that," Hige replied with a reassuring smile.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Cassi asked as she looked at her son. He was sitting in the corner with his arms folded around his knees. His head was buried in his knees and he was quietly sobbing.

"Josh?" Sara asked when they noticed he was crying. At that moment the two women's motherly instincts took over and they walked over to the crying child and began comforting him.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Cassi asked as she sat down next to Josh and held him close letting him cry into her chest.

"It's my fault, Mom. It's my fault Toboe ran away. He's mad at me," Josh said through his tears.

"Awwww, I'm sure Toboe's not mad at you, Josh," Sara said as she kneeled down in front of Josh and gave him a gentle smile.

"No, you don't get it... he is mad at me... and I'm the reason he left," Josh cried into Cassi's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked as he stood next to Hige.

"Toboe is mad at me," Josh said again.

"Why is he mad at you?" Cassi asked.

"I can't tell you," Josh said. Josh saying he couldn't tell gave Hige a very relived look on his face. He was just hoping Josh could keep the secret. He knew kids sometimes cracked under pressure like this. He knew they weren't out of the doghouse yet, but he was hopeful it would turn out alright.

"Why can't you tell us?" Sara asked as they all stared at Josh.

"Because I just can't. If I do then everyone will be mad at me," Josh replied.

"Everyone?" Drake asked, "Who's everyone?"

"Everyone… Hige, Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume," Josh said.

"Really…" Cassi said as she looked away from Josh and up at Hige.

"Hige…" Sara said as she too looked up at the teen, "What does he mean by that?"

"Mean by what?" Hige said with a nervous smile. "It's just another joke… right, Josh?" Hige said as he looked down at them.

"You're not trying to trick us twice are you, Kid?" Drake asked, his arms where folded over his chest.

"Huh?" Josh replied as he looked up from the two women and at the male vet.

"Are you lying to us again, Josh?" Cassi asked as she looked back at Josh. Her eyes where once again beginning to fill with anger, but she wasn't going to let any of it escape until she knew if her boy was lying or not.

The look on Josh's face was a mixed emotion of fear, uncertainty, and sadness. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell the wolves' secret, but he didn't want to get in trouble either. This made Hige feel very sorry for Josh. He sadly looked at the floor trying to figure out what to do.

"Well?" Sara asked.

"No, he's not lying… he never was," Hige said quietly.

"Huh?" the three adults asked as they looked up at Hige.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"Josh was never lying. He was just trying to help us out," Hige admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked again. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Well…" Hige began, "It's like this…"

"Hige!" Josh yelled.

"No, its ok, Josh. I mean we can't hide forever, right?" Hige said with a small smile.

"Hide what?" Cassi asked, "What are you talking about, Hige?"

"Let's just say we aren't who you think we are. We've been deceiving you this whole time, all of you..."

"What?" Sara asked as she stared at Hige with a confused look on her face.

"The truth is… Toboe isn't my dog. He's a member of my pack, and Tsume and Kiba are too," Hige said as he stared at the white tile floor. He was trying to think of a way to word this so that the humans could understand what he meant without them thinking he was crazy.

"Pack mates?" Drake asked confused.

"Yes…" Hige replied. "I can't think of a very good way to explain this to make it sound believable so I'll show you instead," Hige said with another small smile then let his barrier down to show them his true from.

"What the…?" Sara said as she stared in shock. She couldn't believe this. The teenage boy who stood before her was no more. A light brown wolf stood before her now.

"What's going on?" Drake asked, "What kind of joke is this? Where'd Hige go?" he said in a surprised voice as he looked around the room for Hige.

"That is Hige…" Cassi said as she stared at the wolf.

"How do you know that?" Drake asked.

"Look… his collar... he's wearing the same collar Hige had on and the look in his eyes. Even thought they are a different color then before. That's the same friendly look from Hige's eyes, he's a wolf." Cassi replied.

"How is that possible?" Drake asked as he moved away from the wolf. It was true. He did love animals very much; this just made him a little uncomfortable.

"They are all wolves," Josh said. "That's why Toboe is mad at me. When I came in here he was a human. That's how I found out their secret and that's why he left. Hige, you know Tsume and Kiba are going to be really mad at you when they find out you told everyone."

"I know they are," Hige replied, "But I don't care. We couldn't hide it anymore and we are going to Paradise. We won't be here much longer anyway."

"To Paradise?" Cassi asked.

"Yep, we are trying to find the flower maiden and go to Paradise," Hige replied.

"What's Paradise?" Sara asked.

"Well…" Hige said again. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about Paradise, but he knew they wouldn't do anything to interfere in their plans and they now knew they were wolves and were going to Paradise. So he decided it wouldn't hurt and plus it could give them something to talk about while they waited for Tsume and Kiba to return with Toboe.

"Come on, Hige. Tell us about Paradise!" Josh said. He wanted to find out all he could about the wolves and Paradise. He wasn't crying or sad anymore now that he knew he wasn't in trouble and that the wolves weren't going to hurt him or his mother.

"Ok… it begins like this..." Hige began telling them the story of the Book of the Moon and how they where searching for Paradise.

(AN:) Hey guys. Sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. Been sick the passed week and the modem on my computer broke. But all is well now so I updated lol. This story is nearing it's end... it will only be two or three more chapters... or so I plan... I never thought it would be this long but it is… so... yeah... two or three more chapters… maybe more… anyways… thank you so much for all your reviews. They've helped me a lot. Ok I must give some of my credit on this story to Icypanther. I have used some of her ideas on this story so I felt it only right if I gave her some credit. THANK YOU! lol. Love ya lots (not in a gay way of course) and I love your story Racing for Freedom, by the way. Well that's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll put up with me till this story's end. Bye, bye for now!


	27. Terror in the City Streets

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 27: Terror in the City Streets

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled again as he ran down the dirty alley. He didn't find any trace of Toboe on the busy street so he decided to look in some of the back alleys. He knew Toboe could be hiding in one of them.

_Where am I supposed to go now?_ Toboe asked himself again as he walked through the busy streets. Seeing all the happy people and their families just saddened him more. He wanted so badly to go back to the pack, but he knew they'd be much better off without him. _Do I go to Paradise?_ he wondered. He knew he wouldn't be alone there. The only problem was he didn't have any idea how to get there. He was still weak from everything that had happened and he couldn't see straight or smell anything, but that didn't stop him from walking.

"Mommy, what happened to him?" a little girl with purple eyes and black hair pulled back into two pig tails asked as she saw Toboe walk by. His bloody bandages and ripped clothes made the little girl wonder if he was hurt and needed help or not. "Mommy?" she asked again as she looked from the injured Toboe and up to her mother who was buying some meat and vegetables from one of the food carts.

"What is it, Amanda?" her mother asked as she looked down at her daughter who was tugging on her blue dress. She had been talking to the cart owner and didn't hear what her daughter wanted, but she did however feel her tugging on her dress.

"Is he hurt?" she asked again as she pointed to Toboe. The injured boy had stopped to sit on a porch to try and catch his breath and clear his eyes from the blurry vision. Even walking was wearing the young wolf out.

"Oh my," the woman said as she looked at Toboe. "Are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to Toboe and looked into his golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Toboe replied as his stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat since before the accident with Quent and Blue.

"Here," the woman said with a kind smile and gave Toboe some bread.

"Huh?" Toboe asked as he looked from the woman's face to her out stretched hand. He looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. When he didn't see anyone he looked back up at the kind woman and asked, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, of course it is, silly," she replied.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Toboe said with a huge smile as he took the bread and devoured it.

"You're welcome," the woman replied, "Well, we have to go now. Good luck," the woman said as she took Amanda's little hand and began walking away.

"Bye, bye!" Amanda said to the pup and waved to him with her free hand.

"Bye," Toboe replied as he watched them leave with a small smile. "Hey wait!" Toboe called as he thought of something.

"Yes?" the woman asked as she turned to look at Toboe again.

"Ummm…" Toboe began with a shy look on his face, "Do you know where Paradise is?"

"Paradise?" the woman replied with a surprised look on her face. "What's Paradise?"

"Never mind," Toboe answered. The surprise in her face told Toboe she had no idea what Paradise was. He knew she probably wouldn't, but it never hurt to ask.

"Alright," the woman said and walked away.

"Toboe!" he heard a familiar voice call.

_Huh? Was that Kiba?_ Toboe wondered as he listened. The air was filled with so many different sounds that Toboe had trouble telling what was what. After listening for about five or six minutes Toboe decided it must have just been his ears playing tricks on him.

"Toboe!" Kiba called as he ran down one of the nearby main streets. He was starting to get worried. He thought they would have found him by now. He wanted to know why Toboe ran away from them. _It had something to do with that look on his face, I know it did,_ Kiba thought to himself as he thought back to when Josh had gotten in trouble. He remembered he had looked at Toboe and he had the saddest look on his face. _I should have asked him what was wrong. Then he might not have run away,_ Kiba thought angrily to himself as he ran in the middle of the street. He didn't care if the cars were blowing their horns at him. He was tried of running through all the people. He just wanted to find Toboe and go back to the vet's office.

"Kiba!" Tsume called as he heard the horns and thought it might be Toboe they were honking at. But to his disappointment it wasn't, it was the white wolf.

"Tsume, did you find him?" Kiba asked as he ran out of the road and to the opening of the alley where the man dressed in black leather stood.

"No, I didn't find anything," Tsume replied. "I'm beginning to think this is hopeless. We've looked everywhere. Maybe he doesn't want to be with us anymore. I mean if he did he would have never left."

"No, it's not hopeless. We just have to keep looking," Kiba said in his usual tone.

"Kiba, he left us on his own," Tsume replied.

"I know, but I just have this feeling. He didn't want to leave us. I know you can feel it too, Tsume. You know he didn't want to leave us. I want to find him and know why he did," Kiba replied as he looked at the people passing by.

"We aren't going to find him. It's too busy here, maybe we'll have a chance when it gets dark, but I bet that drunken idiot and his dog will have found him and killed him by then."

"There's always a chance. Nothing is ever hopeless as long as you're willing to try," Kiba said as he looked over at Tsume. "You can go back to Hige and the others if you want, but I'm going to keep looking for him," Kiba said and began to run down the sidewalk.

"Kiba, wait!" Tsume yelled before the wolf got far.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked as he looked back at Tsume.

"I'm not going to quit looking," he said, "I'm going to find that damn kid and I'm going to do it before you do," Tsume said with a smirk.

"We'll see," Kiba replied and ran off.

"Watch it you stupid brat!" a man yelled as he pushed Toboe out of the way.

"Sorry…" Toboe said as he continued to walk around the city. All he wanted now was a place to sleep. His body ached from walking and people pushing him around, and he was so hungry. The bread the woman gave him helped the pain in his stomach some, but it still screamed out for food. "I'm so hungry," Toboe said as he staggered down the street. He was so weak now that he couldn't walk or stand up straight. From a distance it almost looked like he was drunk.

"Toboe, where are you!" Toboe heard another familiar voice. It was Tsume this time.

_Stop it; I know you're not there. You wouldn't come looking for me; no one would come looking for me…_ Toboe muttered to himself. _No one would come looking for me. No one wants to be with a monster._

"Toboe!" he heard Tsume's voice again.

"Stop it," Toboe cried as he fell to his knees. "Stop it... I know you're not him, you're not Tsume. You're not. Go away and leave me alone." Toboe cried as he heard the gray wolf's calls.

"Toboe! Where are you, you little brat!"

"Leave me alone!" Toboe cried and covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear their voices anymore. It tore at his heart. The sound of the ones he loved so much was tearing him up inside. He didn't believe it was really Tsume. He thought it was just some other mean person that was making the noises. It wouldn't surprise him if it really wasn't Tsume. He had met some nice people along this little journey, but he also met some very nasty ones too. "Stop it!" Toboe cried again, "Just leave me alone!" the young wolf cried then got up and ran as fast as he could down the alley.

"Toboe, stop!" Tsume hollered. He had heard Toboe yell "stop it" and then saw him run down the alley. "Toboe!" he yelled again as he chased the cub down the small street.

"Go away…" Toboe said as he ran down the alley. The running was causing his body to ache even more, but Toboe didn't care. He had to get away from the sounds. If he didn't it was going to drive him mad from grief.

"Toboe, stop dammit!" Tsume yelled in a very irritated voice.

"Watch it!" a woman said as Toboe turned onto a main road and nearly ran into her.

"Stop!" Tsume hollered again. He had come this far he wasn't going to let Toboe escape now.

"Huh?" Toboe said as ran down the street. A familiar sent filled the air. His eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks as he came to a flower cart. "Granny…" Toboe said as he stared at the cart and saw there were some white flowers sitting in a pot next to the cart on the sidewalk. "It's my fault…" Toboe said as he dropped to his knees in front of the cart. He carefully reached out his bandaged arm and began gently touching one of the white flowers. "I'm sorry, Granny. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over as tears began to flood down his cheeks.

"Toboe!" Tsume said as he came to a stop 15 feet behind the pup. He stood there and watched Toboe. He wasn't to sure what to do at this point. _Has he lost his mind? He's petting a flower…_ Tsume thought.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kid?" the cart owner asked as she looked over and saw the young boy toughing her flowers.

"Toboe," Tsume said as he walked closer to Toboe. Toboe still hadn't realized Tsume was following him and that he was now right behind him. It was almost as if Toboe was in another world.

"Granny, make it stop… please, make the noises go away," Toboe sobbed. The more he heard Tsume voice the more upset he got.

"Hey…" Tsume said as he came up behind the young pup. Toboe's acts of insanity were beginning to make Tsume nervous. He wanted to get Toboe back to the vet's office as soon as possible and find out what was going on.

"Granny, please... I can't do it anymore… I love them all so much. Please make it go away," Toboe continued to sob.

"Is he alright?" the cart owner asked Tsume.

"I don't know," Tsume replied as he put his hand on Toboe's shoulder and shook him gently trying to snap him out of whatever type of trance he was in.

"Stop it…" Toboe said quietly.

"What's wrong, Toboe? Why are you talking to flowers? You look like an idiot," Tsume replied. He was very concerned at this point. He had no clue at all what was wrong with Toboe.

"You're not him, you're not… go away," Toboe said in a whisper he was so tired he could barley hold himself up. He felt Tsume's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't move an inch. He was fixed on that flower.

"Runt, it's me," Tsume said as he tried to pick up Toboe, but the brown wolf just pushed him away.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked as he finally took his eyes off the flower to see who was trying to pick him up. "Is it really you, Tsume?" Toboe asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Yeah," Tsume replied as Toboe looked down at the white flower again.

"Are you ready to go back?" Tsume asked.

"No, I can't go back," Toboe replied.

"Why?" Tsume asked. He was glad Toboe had come back to reality, but now he was concerned as to why Toboe didn't want to go back with him.

"I can't go back. It's my fault. Everything was my fault. Everyone left because of me. I don't want you to leave too," Toboe said as he stared at the flowers' soft white petals.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere," Tsume replied.

"Everyone says that… and everyone still leaves. I can't go, Tsume," Toboe said in a sad weak voice.

"Well, I won't leave I promise, and those guys where jerks for leaving before. Come on, you know I'm not a jerk," Tsume said.

"No," Toboe said again.

"Come on, Toboe, we don't have all day to sit here," Tsume said as he grabbed Toboe's good arm and tried to pull him up.

"No!" Toboe cried as he pushed Tsume away again. "Don't you get it? They died, Tsume! They all died because of me! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I'm a monster, I killed them all!" Toboe sobbed.

"What?" Tsume asked as he stared at the runt with a confused look on his face. He had never seen Toboe burst out in anger like this and it greatly surprised him.

"They all died because of me! It's all my fault! Everyone I'm with dies and I don't want you, or Hige, or Kiba to die too," Toboe cried as he stared up at Tsume with tear-filled eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Toboe?" Tsume asked. He was still very confused as to what was going on and people where beginning to gather around wondering what had happened and why the boy was injured and crying.

"Tsume!" Kiba hollered and pushed his way through the crowd to where his friends were.

"Kiba?" Toboe asked as he looked up at the dark haired teen. "You came to find me too?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Kiba replied with a smile. "What's going on?" Kiba asked Tsume.

"I have no idea," Tsume replied, "I just followed the kid here and he went crazy on me."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"He stared talking to flowers then he said he wouldn't come back with us," Tsume replied.

"Why not?" Kiba asked as he looked down at Toboe.

"Because I can't…" Toboe said again.

"Hey, if this is about that thing with Josh then don't worry about it. Porky took care of it and Josh isn't in trouble," Tsume said. He was trying to think of what was making Toboe so upset and figured it might be that.

"That's not it," Toboe said again as he sat with his arms folded around his knees.

"Then what is it?" Kiba asked.

"It's you... it's all of you," Toboe replied sadly. "I don't want to hurt you too."

"Us?" Kiba asked again. "Do you not want to come with us anymore?"

"No… I want to come with you… I really do… but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Tsume asked.

"Because… everyone said I was a monster and I didn't know what I did to make them think that. But then when I was asleep... it was like I was back in my past. I saw everything that happened. I know what they were talking about now. I saw it all. Granny and Tim died because of me. I am a monster and I don't want you to get hurt too. Everyone I meet gets hurt and I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Awwww, that's so sweet," the woman that owned the flower cart said. "What?..." she asked as Tsume and Kiba who stared at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Tsume asked. He hated talking to humans, but he knew he had to keep her busy so Kiba could talk to Toboe. He could have talked to Toboe himself, but he knew Kiba was better at talking about this sort of thing.

"Uh… yeah," she replied with a smile and followed Tsume over to another part of the alley away from Kiba and Toboe's conversation.

"Don't worry, Toboe, none of us are going anywhere," Kiba said and looked from the cart owner back to Toboe, then kneeled down beside him.

"Everyone told me that… and they still died," Toboe said.

"But they were humans, they weren't wolves," Kiba replied.

_I wish they'd hurry up,_ Tsume thought to himself in an irritated voice as he stood by the flower cart owner. She was really getting on his nerves. In the last 30 seconds she went from talking about how sweet Toboe was, to her idiot boyfriend, and then some different types of flowers Tsume should buy. He'd never met such an annoying talkative person.

"Ready to go back now?" Kiba asked. He'd talked to Toboe for five minutes now and his words were really started to make sense to Toboe. "It looks like Tsume is really getting angry over there," he said with a small smile as the two wolves looked over at Tsume and the cart owner.

"Do you hear that?" a man standing nearby asked as the sudden sound of sirens filled the air.

"Looks like the nobles found some other sicko to chase," another man replied as the sirens got louder.

"Hey, Bob, get the camera out! I just heard from a bystander that a man robbed a bank and the nobles are chasing him around the city. Word is they are heading this way! If we hurry we can get it on tape!" a woman with blonde hair yelled to an oversized man that sat in a nearby white van.

"Alright, alright," the man replied as he got out of the van and walked around to the back of it pulling out a big camera.

"Who are they?" Tsume asked as he watched the woman fix her hair as the man set up the camera.

"Oh that's Julia Thompson; she's the best news reporter in the city. Everyone knows her. Don't you have a TV?" the flower cart owner asked Tsume.

"No, I don't waste my time with things like that," Tsume replied.

"Are you alright, Toboe?" Kiba asked as he looked down at Toboe who was covering his ears with his hands.

"No," Toboe said, "It's that noise. Kiba, you and Tsume gotta get out of here now. Every time someone died I heard that noise. Get away now."

"Why?" Kiba asked somewhat confused, "You heard the people there is a car chase. No one is coming to kill us."

"Just do it! Please!" Toboe cried as he shut his eyes tight hoping nothing bad would happen.

"They're almost here. I can see the car!" a kid said as they saw a blue van race down the street followed by three of the nobles' big black vans.

_What the hell?_ the bank robber asked himself as he sped down the street. He wasn't expecting an audience. "They better stay the hell outta my way that's all I have to say," he mumbled as he sped up some more. He was now going 85 miles and hour.

"Mommy, what's that?" Amanda, the little girl with black pigtails Toboe had met earlier asked as she ran out into the street trying to figure out what all the noise was about. She wasn't that far from where the wolves were.

"Amanda, get away from the street now!" the woman in the blue dress screamed in horror as she watched the blue car coming down the street at deadly speeds.

"But why is everyone going so fast?" she asked as she turned to look at all the people standing around on the sidewalk. She was so young she wasn't scared of the cars because she wasn't aware that they could hit her. She thought they'd just stop like all the other cars did.

"Get out of there, Kid!" a man yelled as he watched the car fast approaching the small girl.

"But what's going on? Why is everyone so scared?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Get out of the way!" Kiba yelled as Toboe opened his eyes to see what was going on.

"Damn kids!" the robber said angrily and blew his horn as loud as he could.

"Amanda, move!" Toboe yelled as the sound of screaming, car horns, and sirens filled the air.

"He's gonna hit her!" a woman yelled as they saw the car heading straight for the little girl.

"Damnitt!" the bank robber cursed as he swerved his car so he didn't hit Amanda. He was going so fast that the swerve caused him to lose control of the car and sent it toward the sidewalk.

"Tsume, look out!" Kiba yelled as he saw where the car was headed.

"What?" Tsume asked as he looked away from the flower cart owner to see what was going on. He had lived in the city so long that he was used to the sirens and all the noise so he didn't pay much mind to it. He was too busy fighting with the flower cart owner about how TV was a waste of time and money.

"Tsume!" Toboe cried out. _No, its happening again…_ he thought to himself as he stood up and bolted toward Tsume. _I'm not going to let it happen. Not again. Not ever again. It's not going be my friends._

"Toboe, no!" Kiba called as he watched the car head for Tsume. Just as Tsume got what was going on Toboe had pushed him out of the way. The force of Toboe's impact caused Tsume to stumble and fall out of harms way.

"Oh my God!" a woman cried as they watched in horror at the scene that was taking place right before their eyes.

"Get away it's coming this way!" a man yelled as the people on the sidewalk began panicking, running, and screaming in every which direction causing total chaos.

"Toboe!" Kiba cried out again as his eyes widened and a loud crash, along with glass breaking, and screaming where heard. The impact was so loud it sounded like a bomb exploded right in front of him.

"I wonder what that was," Hige said as he looked out the window in the vet's office. The sound of the crash was so loud even he and the others heard it.

"It sounded like an explosion," Drake replied as he and the others gathered around the window as well trying to see if they could get a glimpse of what happened.

_Yeah, and I have a bad feeling Toboe was apart of it,_ Hige thought to himself in a worried voice.


	28. Death Disguised as Twisted Metal and Smo...

The Story of a Lonely Wolf Chapter 28: Death Disguised as Twisted Metal and Smoke

"Toboe!" Kiba cried out as he watched the van hit Toboe then plow over the sidewalk and into the front window of the nearby building.

"What happened?" Tsume asked as he looked over and saw the blue van sitting half way through the building. The entire hood was smashed in, all the windows were broken, and it had dents and scratches all over the place.

"Get them out before the van starts on fire!" a man yelled as people ran around the streets in a frenzy.

"Oh no don't tell me…" Tsume began as he ran over to the van. Kiba was already there trying to see what happened to Toboe. "Is Toboe in there?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied as he tried to pull the van's hood out of the opening that was once the windshield. When the van hit Toboe the force of the blow sent Toboe flying and crashing through the windshield. He fell on the front seats and on the driver. Then when the van went through the window the hood was ripped off and pushed back through the windshield on top of the robber and the little wolf, trapping them inside.

"We have to hurry and get him out," Tsume said as he began pulling on the hood. His strength combined with Kiba's was enough to get the hood out. The smell of burning rubber filled both the wolves' senses. They could also smell blood. Smoke began pouring from the engine and the bottom of the van. It was so thick it choked both Tsume and Kiba. They had to step back every few minutes to get a good breath, then they would head back in and try to free Toboe from the smoking death trap.

"Call the Nobles! They'll help us!" one of the women called out. No one was sure who it was due to all the people in the road.

_Not the nobles…._ Tsume growled to himself as he tried to move pieces of concrete and brick off the van. When the store window was smashed in lots of the bricks at the top of the window frame had fallen down on the wreck.

"Tsume, I found him," Kiba said. Kiba was on the passenger side of the van while Tsume was on the driver's side trying to clear everything away.

"Is he alive?" Tsume asked as he rushed to Kiba's side. His eyes widened as he saw Toboe's face inside. All that was visible was the wolf's small face. The rest of his body was covered by rubble. For a moment Tsume thought this person wasn't Toboe, but the robber. It didn't look like Toboe at all. Covered with blood, dirt and with the bones in Toboe's face broken. He was unrecognizable. His sent was the only proof they had that it was Toboe.

"Toboe, can you hear me?" Kiba asked as he looked in at the wolf. Surprisingly Toboe hadn't turned back into his wolf form. He still looked like a human boy. This was a good sign. If he had died or been knocked out then his barrier would have gone down and he would look like his true self. At least they knew he wasn't dead.

"Hey, Runt, you ok?" Tsume asked as they watched Toboe, searching for any signs of reply.

"Yeah, I can hear you," Toboe replied. His eyes still closed a line of blood ran down his face.

"Try to hold on," Tsume said as he began clearing some of the rubble off Toboe's body.

"Do you know if the driver is alive?" Kiba asked Toboe. He wanted to talk to Toboe as much as he could. He wanted Toboe to stay awake and he thought having Toboe talk would help him stay awake.

"I dunno," Toboe replied. His voice soft and slurred, he was very weak and the sound of his voice proved it. Even Kiba with his keen wolf hearing could barely hear him.

"Tsume, check on him real quick," Kiba said as he began pulling some of the pieces out around Toboe's neck and chest.

"Right," Tsume replied and went back over to the driver's side, digging for the robber. After a few minutes of digging he found him. He then put his tan, dirt covered hand on the man's neck searching for a pulse. "He's dead."

"Ok," Kiba replied somewhat sadly, "Let's just concentrate on Toboe then."

"Yeah," Tsume replied as they worked.

"Don't bother," Toboe said quietly. He coughed violently as blood began to flow from his mouth and slide down his chin.

"Huh?" they both stopped to look at him for a moment.

_He's got an internal injury. The wound in his lung that the vet took care of probably reopened in the accident and now blood is filling it. Either that… or the accident ripped a hole in his stomach and that's where he's bleeding from. Or even worse, it could be both. _Kiba thought to himself as he saw the blood coming out of Toboe's mouth. He knew that when blood came from your mouth you had an injury on the inside.

"I already know you can't get me out. When the van hit me I fell through the window and on the seats. My right leg hit the driver and fell into his lap, but my left leg was on the floor, under the driver's legs. The majority of my body was on the floor, from the chest up was slung across the seat."

"So, it doesn't matter how far down you are. We can still dig you out," Tsume replied and began digging again.

"No," Toboe replied his voice even weaker then before. His coughing fits were draining his strength quickly. He opened his eyes to see his friends staring down at him. Concern engulfing their faces. Seeing this sort of made Toboe happy. He was glad to know Tsume really did care about him and that they were friends. "When the van went through the building the front of the van along with the engine were pushed in. The front of the inside of the van was smashed in too. It came in on the driver and me. It's pushing us two ways, against the back of the seats and pushing the lower half of our bodies against the floor. It has trapped us in here. There's no way you can get us out."

Tsume and Kiba were silent for a moment. They looked from Toboe to each other. They weren't sure what to do now.

"Did someone call the Nobles?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know? Why do you care?" Tsume asked returning to his normal tone for the moment. He started digging again. He didn't care if it didn't do any good. He had to do something. Just standing there and letting Toboe die wasn't something he was very good at.

"Well maybe the Nobles have some type of machine that can get Toboe out."

"Like what?" Tsume asked as he dug.

"I don't know," Kiba replied.

Toboe was silent for a few more minutes. Kiba was afraid he might have died. Suddenly he started coughing more violently this time.

"Kiba…." Toboe said in a sad voice. He could hardly speak without coughing.

"Yes?" Kiba asked as he looked at Toboe. He studied the small wolf's face carefully.

"Kiba," Toboe struggled to say again. "My chest feels so heavy and the smoke. I can't breathe," a few tears fell down the young wolf's face. The pain in his body and the burning pain in his throat were getting to him. He wouldn't last much longer.

Just then the Nobles arrived on the seen. A few men in black uniforms jumped from the big black tank-like vehicle and ran to the van. They looked in and saw the robber was dead and Toboe was trapped inside.

"We have to get him out fast. He said he can't breathe," Kiba informed the men.

One of the men nodded telling Kiba he understood. Then he ran back to the black vehicle and radioed from a special machine that could free Toboe while the other men and Tsume tried to clear more of the concrete. It would be a lot more comfortable for Toboe if he wasn't covered with bricks. Also, it would make the rescue mission a lot easier if it was all cleared away and they could see what they were doing clearly. Sadly there was nothing they could do about the smoke. The Nobles had special gas masks so the smoke didn't bother them. Toboe, Tsume, and Kiba however, didn't have these special masks so they just had to suffer through it.


End file.
